Diamante Negro
by volatil25
Summary: Eres una excepción, una rareza, una incoherencia en mi mundo de rabia y dolor, eres mi diamante negro. (Harry y Ginny 100%) historia fuera del mundo mágico, personajes prestados historia propiedad de volatil25
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley despide a sus pequeños alumnos en la puerta del colegio, aunque intentan que salgan en orden, ese día es imposible. Las clases han llegado a su fin y ahora disfrutarán de las vacaciones de verano. En medio de ese alboroto los maestros se esfuerzan por controlar las salidas y registrar el gafete de la persona que recibe a cada chiquillo. Después de dos horas que parecieron interminables por fin terminan. Cierran la puerta del colegio y se dirigen a la sala de maestros a beber una taza de té antes de iniciar sus propios caminos.

-bien Ginny…habla la maestra de quinto grado mientras le ofrece un sándwich…ahora cuéntanos que piensas hacer en tus vacaciones.

-no tengo nada planeado…agradece el refrigerio y empieza a comer…ni dinero

-pero si has ahorrado…insiste la maestra...todo el ciclo estuviste limitándote en salidas y compras

-sí, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarme un auto, no estaré por siempre atenida a que papá me transporte

-si…agrega otra de sus compañeras…lo malo es que aún vives con tus padres y es fuera de la ciudad, si vivieras aquí todo sería más fácil

-lo sé...se ruboriza levemente al sentirse cohibida de vivir aún con los señores Weasley…pero de eso ni hablar…las otras maestras sueltan un suspiro mientras hacen un gesto negativo…sé que ya soy mayorcita pero cada que saco el tema mis padres suplican y suplican porque no me mude, además con lo que gano no podría pagar el alquiler.

-los sueldos son bajos cuando apenas iniciamos la carrera Ginny, por eso los departamentos se comparten entre varias chicas, pero después mejorará ya verás.

Siguen charlando hasta que el señor Weasley llega por ella.

Días después holgazanea bajo la sombra de un manzano.

-Ginny!...grita Molly mientras se acerca al huerto familiar…Ginny!

-que pasa má?...soñolienta se apresura a ir a su encuentro…ya es hora de preparar la cena?

-no hija…Molly echa a reír…si aún no tomamos ni el té…

-lo siento má…sonríe tratando de despabilarse…creo que me quedé dormida, estoy desorientada.

-llamó Ron quiere hablar contigo, colgó en lo que venía a buscarte, llamará de nuevo en unos minutos

-Ron?...suena preocupada, su hermano y su esposa Hermione se mudaron cuatro años atrás a estados unidos, tienen una hija de escasos tres meses…pasó algo?, suelen llamar los domingos y apenas es jueves.

-nada malo hija…la tranquiliza Molly…dice que Nev le contó sobre un empleo pero que tiene que ir no sé a dónde a una entrevista.

Luna y Neville han sido amigos por años de la familia Weasley. Se casaron y se establecieron en estados unidos antes que Ron y Hermione, viven en la misma ciudad y se frecuentan, así que para los Weasley es un alivio que ninguno de los dos matrimonios esté solo.

Apenas entran a la casa cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

-Hola?

-Ginny!...grita su hermano al otro lado de la línea…que tal?

-Todo bien Ron y ustedes?, porqué llamas hoy?, pasa algo?

-cálmate…suelta una risita…todo marcha bien, no se lo digas a mamá porque a ella se lo conté de otra manera, pero me quedé sin empleo hace tres semanas...escucha un ruido ahogado del otro lado de la líneas...Nev supo de unas vacantes en una importante empresa canadiense con filial en estados unidos. Estamos pasando por una racha difícil Ginny, por una parte usamos nuestros ahorros en el anticipo de la casa, y por otra tú sabes que Hermione renunció a su trabajo cuando se embarazó, pero necesitamos trabajar los dos al menos por un tiempo en lo que nos nivelamos, ella también aplicó para una de las vacantes, lo que sigue ahora es una entrevista y otros exámenes, pero en la matriz de la empresa o sea en Canadá.

-y en que puedo ayudar?...pregunta ya calmada suponiendo que su hermano o su cuñada necesitan algunos documentos.

-estaremos una semana en Canadá, no podemos llevar a la bebé, como estás de vacaciones pensamos que puedes venir a cuidarla, puedes?

A Ginny se le va el aliento, piensa rápidamente en los gastos, desde luego que su hermano no los puede cubrir, lo acaba de decir, pasan por una mala racha…triste sabe que ese desembolso hará un gran hueco en sus ahorros para el auto, pero su hermano la necesita no le puede fallar.

-Están seguros Ron?...bromea…mira que yo de bebés no sé casi nada

-claro que estamos seguros…suelta la carcajada…no podemos dejarla en mejores manos.

Siguen hablando de los detalles, tienen que estar en Canadá en unos cuantos días así que Ginny se da prisa, para el sábado ya está en estados unidos y dos días después se despide de Ron y Hermione.

-no te preocupes cuñada… Hermione sonríe tratando de calmarla…lo harás bien, no es gran cosa en un tris tras estaremos de vuelta.

-no puedo evitarlo Hermione…habla realmente angustiada…si bien he ayudado con todos mis sobrinos, no es igual, siempre ha estado la madre presente.

-sé que es pronto…Hermione la abraza dándole ánimos…apenas acabas de llegar, pero aprendiste rápido su rutina y ambas simpatizaron…Ginny sonríe, es verdad, la familia en Inglaterra conoce a la bebé únicamente en foto, en persona es un amor.

-lista cielo?...Ron asoma por la puerta…el taxi ya llegó.

-todo listo, verdad Ginny?

Nerviosa Ginny pasa saliva, mira de su hermano a su cuñada, se repite que no les puede fallar.

-sí…desea sentirse tan segura como se escucha…todo listo, vayan sin cuidado, nada más se reportan cuando puedan por favor.

-lo haremos Ginny…Ron la besa en la mejilla y le da un fuerte abrazo…muchas gracias hermana.

-ya!...los apresura…acaben de irse, así vuelven más rápido.

Ron y Hermione echan a reír, abordan el taxi y se despiden nuevamente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando se queda sola asegura puertas y ventanas, pone la alarma y se va a la habitación del bebé. La pequeña Rose duerme la siesta plácidamente así que se va a la habitación que ocupa, mueve un poco los muebles, se va al desván y saca la canasta donde dormía la bebé cuando nació, se ocupa en limpiarla y acomodarla junto a la cama. Su familia siempre la ha creído valiente pero tiene miedo de estar sola, así que por las noches acampará con la pequeña en esa habitación armada de pañales, biberones y el teléfono inalámbrico. No saldrá por nada de este mundo hasta la mañana siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro día contacta a sus amigos Neville y Luna, quienes después del trabajo se acercan a la casa de Ron para saludarla, charlar y ponerse al corriente en sus cosas. Neville es contador, le platica que se ha independizado de la vida laboral y acaba de abrir una modesta oficina, aún no tienen familia así que Luna lo apoya como asistente. El negocio va lento, tiene pocos clientes pero por suerte son importantes así que confía en que ellos lo recomendarán y así irá consolidándose. Ginny les comparte que después de titularse como maestra trabajó en algunos colegios, pocas horas y poco salario, que por fin el curso pasado consiguió tiempo completo en la escuela que está ahora con mejor salario. Que Molly y Arthur se resisten a que deje la casa familiar, que tiene muchos amigos y ningún novio y después de un par de relaciones fallidas decidió dejar de afanarse y ha puesto ese departamento en manos del destino.

Pasan una buena noche salpicada de anécdotas, bromas y risas.

Su hermano y su cuñada se reportan diario, son llamadas rápidas, cruzan información, de ambas partes todo marcha bien. Terminan la llamada recomendándole que cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca se acerque a Luna y Neville.

A media noche del último día que estarán en Canadá suena el teléfono, Ginny despierta sobresaltada y responde antes de que el timbre despierte a la pequeña Rose.

-Ginny…se escucha la voz llorosa de Hermione…tenemos un problema!

-qué pasa?...el corazón late alocado, sale de la cama y olvidando su miedo se va al pasillo…que tienes?

-nos asaltaron!, Ron está mal herido!

-qué?!, pero cómo?, en donde?

Hermione nota la angustia en la voz de su cuñada, trata de calmarse para explicarse, está asustada e inquietando a Ginny, dos personas asustadas no sirven de nada.

-hoy terminamos las aplicaciones, mañana nos dirían si fuimos aceptados, quisimos relajarnos así que fuimos a cenar, se nos hizo un poco tarde, el restaurante no está lejos así que decidimos caminar, en el trayecto nos interceptaron dos tipos…suelta un sollozo…les dimos todo cuanto llevábamos pero estaban muy nerviosos, manoteaban con sus armas para todos lados, en un movimiento una de las armas se disparó hiriendo a Ron.

-Por Dios Hermione!...y cómo está?...en que hospital?

-lo trasladaron al hospital San Michel, en este momento lo están operando, el médico acaba de decirme que su estado es delicado.

-No, por favor, no…murmura Ginny sintiendo que le falta el aire y un fuerte dolor de panza, sabe que son nervios, trata de componerse…Creo que lo mejor es avisar a la familia Hermione…continúa…no sabemos que pueda pasar…se le está cortando la voz…mis padres nunca nos perdonarían si esperamos a ver qué sucede.

-sí Ginny, les avisas tú?

-está bien y quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, sé que lo único que importa ahora es tu hermano pero debemos de pensar bien las cosas, tenemos el problema de los recursos, la bebé no tiene documentos y no eres su madre, si intentas sacarla de estados unidos y te atrapan, pueden encarcelarte aunque seas su tía y a ella la enviarían a un orfanato en lo que se aclara todo.

-bien,…acepta Ginny totalmente controlada…entonces aviso a la familia y sigo aquí hasta ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, pero me tienes informada.

-lo haré.

Ginny ya no vuelve a la cama, se sienta en el pasillo, gruesas lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro, ora una y otra vez por su hermano. Pasado un rato piensa en la mejor manera de darles la noticia a sus padres, pero no hay una mejor manera para decir esas cosas. Se mete al baño y se lava el rostro, bebe un poco de agua, toma el teléfono y marca, es Arthur quien responde.

Neville mira sin ver a través de la ventana de su modesta oficina, su mente trabaja frenética buscando solución a un problema personal, unos golpes suaves interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-Nev, querido…es Luna…puedo pasar?

-adelante bella…sonríe cálidamente...ya está aquí?

-aún no…llega hasta su esposo y frota su brazo en señal de apoyo…ya no debe tardar, estás seguro de que es la única salida?

-no se me ocurre otra cosa…toma a su esposa de la mano y la invita a sentarse ocupando la silla a su lado…me siento muy comprometido Luna, en parte soy el causante de esta situación.

-claro que no tontito…sonríe tratando de confortarlo…solo tratabas de ayudar, como ibas a saber que esto pasaría?, además nadie te culpa, si ella acudió a nosotros es porque somos amigos.

-De pronto dudo que esto esté pasando Luna, un día le comento a Ron sobre un posible empleo y aquí estamos dos meses después con él en un hospital en Canadá, Hermione a su lado y su bebé en estados unidos, todos sin documentos ya que a Ron y a Hermione se los robaron en el asalto y la bebé aún no los tiene, y aunque tuvieran los documentos Ron no puede viajar ni ser trasladado hasta que esté totalmente recuperado, su esposa no lo puede dejar solo así que tener a la pequeña con ella sería muy complicado y el dinero se les termina. Los señores Weasley no pueden viajar, aunque sus hijos puedan pagarles el pasaje no tienen los medios para sostenerse en lo que están aquí, los gastos de la pequeña son altos, necesita pañales, ropita, leche y visitas al médico para su control, Hermione ya no puede enviarle recursos a Ginny, ella no pudo regresar a su empleo, ya se le terminaron sus ahorros y nosotros no podemos ayudarles…dinero siempre dinero, por Dios!...suelta enfadado, se pone de pié y camina por la oficina…esto parece una pesadilla!

-Cálmate Nev…Luna se acerca a él, lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva de nuevo a la silla…sé cómo te sientes porque yo me siento igual, me duele en el alma no poder ayudarlos, ni siquiera a Ginny, invertimos hasta el último centavo en la oficina, los ingresos apenas si dan para llegar a fin de mes, no podemos hacernos cargo de los gastos de la pequeña. Pero aún con lo negro que se ve el panorama, déjame decirte que dudo que tu decisión sea la mejor.

-no puedo hacer más bella, me he roto la cabeza pensando cómo ayudarla, en su situación es lo mejor que pude encontrar y eso gracias a que el día que estuvo él aquí me encargó que le buscará una persona, de otro modo ni siquiera esta opción tendría.

-ay Nev…Luna saca aire resignada…si no tuviera ese carácter tan agrio yo no tendría ningún temor, me angustio de pensar que pueda tratarla mal.

-no me angusties más Luna…suplica…ya he tomado eso en cuenta pero me conformo pensando que ella dependerá de otra persona, además no es tan gruñón, ella no le ha hecho nada porque habría de portarse mal?

-está resentido Nev, siempre está buscando en quien desquitarse, contigo no porque son amigos, eres el único que lo tolera y sin tu amistad estaría completamente solo, pero a veces cuando lo veo hasta me da miedo.

-no seas bobita…sonríe amoroso…él te quiere Luna, en verdad. Siempre que viene y estamos solos me dice que le simpatizas, que eres una soñadora bonita y que le da gusto que nos amemos.

-mmm, mira tú…sus labios dibujan una sonrisa…quien lo diría.


	3. Chapter 3

Nev suelta una risita, en eso se escucha la campanilla de la entrada, Luna sale a la recepción y regresa casi de inmediato acompañada de Ginny que lleva en brazos a Rose.

-Ginny…Nev se acerca y las saluda con un beso en la mejilla…pasa, siéntate y dime, como van las cosas?

-igual Nev, sin novedad, afortunadamente Ron mejora cada día, lento pero lo hace y sobre sus documentos Bill hace todo lo que puede, pero el proceso también es lento porque fueron robados y el gobierno tiene que hacer una investigación y el dinero, pues ya sabes, solo queda un poco para los gastos de ellos en Canadá.

-lo siento Ginny…Neville le toma las manos y le da un fuerte apretón…siento todo lo que ha pasado y me siento frustrado de no poder ayudarlos.

-lo sabemos Nev…corresponde su muestra de cariño…pero sí nos ayudan, sin ustedes yo estaría definitivamente perdida.

-tengo algo…Nev jala aire…que puede servirte, tu licencia como maestra solo sirve en Inglaterra…Ginny asiente con un gesto…para trabajar en estados unidos necesitas validarla, eso requiere de tiempo y dinero, o sea que no tendrías ingresos pronto…ella asiente de nuevo…hay una persona a quien le llevo algunos asuntos fiscales y contables, también tenemos amistad, es ingeniero metalúrgico, propietario de una minera que heredó de su padre, necesita una maestra para dar clases a los hijos de sus trabajadores.

-la ventaja de esto…interviene Luna…es que no necesitas la licencia porque no serias una maestra oficial, es decir, son chicos que, por el tipo de trabajo que tienen sus papás y que les obliga a vivir en el mineral, están inscritos en el programa de estudio en casa, se supone que sus madres les enseñan, cada cierto tiempo los visita un inspector de educación, les hace exámenes, valida sus estudios y así es como van completando su educación.

-la desventaja…sigue Neville…es que tendrías que vivir en el mineral, está demás decirte que es en un lugar apartado, en las montañas.

Ginny ha escuchado atenta cada palabra de sus amigos, la propuesta suena bien aunque le preocupa que esté alejado de la ciudad.

-y puedo llevar a Rose?

-si…Nev dibuja una tierna sonrisa mientras ve a la pequeña jugar con sus manitas…me adelanté e indagué un poco, él no tiene problema con eso.

Ginny piensa por un momento, distraída pasa la mano por la cabecita de la pequeña, apenas si tiene cabello, le puso una banda elástica con unas florecitas blancas y rosas.

-como llego y cuando debo presentarme?

Nev se lanza a darles lo detalles, la minera hace viajes frecuentes a la ciudad por suministros o llevando y trayendo gente, en dos días la recogerán en la oficina de Neville para llevarla al aeropuerto donde abordarán una avioneta que los llevará al poblado más cercano al mineral, de ahí es un viaje de una hora en camioneta para llegar al pueblo donde viven los trabajadores. Sigue con las condiciones de trabajo, la empresa le otorga vivienda y comida para ella, por su cuenta corren los gastos personales y los de la pequeña.

Después de firmar el contrato que Luna elabora, siguiendo la recomendación de sus amigos se va de tiendas, con los recursos que le quedan compra algo de ropa de abrigo para ella y la pequeña pues en el mineral ya hace frío.

En una llamada rápida Ginny avisa a su cuñada en donde estarán, la podrán contactar a través de Nev. En la fecha acordada llega puntual a la oficina de su amigo.

Se está haciendo de noche cuando una vagoneta se mueve de un lado a otro mientras recorre el camino de terracería que lleva hasta el poblado, en su interior viajan dos personas que se presentaron como inspectores de minería y Ginny cargando a la pequeña en brazos, ambas metidas en abrigos casi idénticos y con las capuchas puestas. En verdad que hace frio, y eso que aún no entra el invierno. Ginny se mueve acomodándose, la pequeña lleva un rato dormida, además del abrigo la lleva cubierta con una frazada de bebé algo gruesa, la descubre un poco para revisarla, sonríe al ver que sigue profundamente dormida, la vuelve a cubrir y la sujeta fuertemente. Está asustada, ese lugar está más retirado de lo que imaginó, se pregunta si hizo bien al aceptar el empleo, pero sin él como cubriría las necesidades de la niña?

-estamos llegando…anuncia el conductor…nos detendremos en la oficina del administrador que está al final del pueblo, ahí los recibirán y les asignarán hospedaje, yo los estaré esperando para guiarlos.

Ginny mira por la ventanilla, el pueblo está a unos treinta metros, el vehículo tiene que pasar por una especie de portal con un letrero iluminado en la parte superior "Minera el Fénix", el pueblo es más grande de lo que imaginó, las edificaciones que ve en el camino son de construcción moderna…el vehículo se detiene, sus pasajeros bajan y entran de inmediato a una pequeña oficina, donde un hombre pequeño y de aspecto bonachón les da la bienvenida.

-mi nombre es Rene Thomas…estrecha la mano de los recién llegados…el administrador, el patrón estará aquí en cualquier momento, mientras bebemos algo caliente iniciaré su registro.

Como si fuera un hotel el hombre minuciosamente registra los datos de los recién llegados, su nombre, ocupación y les pide el nombre de una persona que puedan contactar en caso de emergencia, de acuerdo con lo convenido Ginny proporciona los datos de Neville. Sigue con los datos de su hospedaje y les entrega un gafete pidiéndoles que lo usen cuando ingresen a la planta.

Casi han terminado cuando un vehículo todo terreno frena abruptamente junto a la vagoneta que los llevó hasta ahí, baja el conductor, con pasos fuertes y decididos entra en la oficina.

-buenas noches…saluda la voz de un hombre joven en un tono seco y terminante.

-el patrón…anuncia el señor Thomas poniéndose de pié, los recién llegados lo imitan.

-Harry Potter…se presenta estrechando la mano de los hombres que hacen lo mismo…propietario de El Fénix…se detiene de golpe al ver a Ginny, después de una pausa estrecha su mano.

-supongo que el señor Thomas ya les comentó como nos manejamos en el mineral…todos asienten…bien, eso es todo por favor vayan a descansar, su cena los espera en las habitaciones, el chofer y el señor Thomas los acompañarán, usted no…detiene a Ginny con un gesto para que se quede en su sitio. Apenas dejan la oficina se acerca a ella, con un movimiento brusco retira la capucha del abrigo.

-quien diablos es usted…la mira rabioso…y que carajos hace aquí?!

-la maestra…murmura asustada dando un paso hacia atrás…me contrató Neville.

La pequeña ha despertado, se mueve bajo la frazada, Harry se acerca y con un movimiento igual de brusco jala la frazada que cae al piso.

-..y ella?...la señala, Ginny aprieta a la bebé contra su pecho preguntándose donde diablos se fue a meter, ese tipo parece un demente.

-se llama Rose, no le dijo Neville que tenía una bebé?

El hombre suelta una sonora carcajada, se mueve amenazadoramente frente a ella.

-maldito seas Nev!...suelta furioso cerrando las manos en un puño…fui muy claro, porque diablos no pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

La pequeña se asusta y empieza a sollozar, Ginny intenta calmarla, lo consigue pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-cállela!

-deje de gritar…suena mandona…que no ve que la asusta?

Aún furioso Harry da unos pasos hacia ella, quien retrocede de nuevo…él levanta la frazada, la sacude y envuelve a la pequeña tomándola de los brazos de Ginny.

-lo siento…murmura besando su frente y paseándola por la oficina…lo siento, no llores más…la pequeña se calma y él se la regresa a Ginny.

-si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo…habla más calmado pero sigue viéndola rabioso…lo que sí sé es que usted no es lo que yo pedí, pero ya está aquí y los niños necesitan retomar sus clases o no estarán listos para la evaluación…Rose se mueve inquieta, Harry se acerca al escritorio y busca el registro de Ginny…el señor Thomas y el chofer ya regresan…señala hacia la ventana…que la lleven a su hospedaje…ella cubre bien a Rose y se apresura a llegar a la puerta…Ginevra…la llama antes de que salga…esta conversación no ha terminado.


	4. Chapter 4

El señor Thomas y el chofer amablemente la llevan al lugar donde se hospedará. Por donde transitan, le informa el administrador, es la calle principal, cuentan con un almacén de mercancías generales, consultorio médico, la escuelita, oficina de correos, un edificio de dos pisos con restaurante en la planta baja. Está también la oficina del administrador, una plazuela con algunos juegos infantiles y salón de usos múltiples. Más allá, un poco retirada, está una cantina.

Dan la vuelta en una esquina, las callecillas que siguen son más angostas, adoquinadas, están hechas para caminar por lo que la vagoneta apenas logra pasar avanzando lentamente. Esas son las casas de los trabajadores, todas pintadas de blanco, pequeñas y seguidas una de otra, apenas separadas por un pasillo de servicio, sin jardín, el frente es adornado por una banca y dos macetones. Tres puertas después de la esquina el vehículo se detiene.

-la casa es de dos dormitorios maestra…el administrador le sonríe…una sala, baño y cocineta, me temo que tendrá que compartirla con otra chica, espero que no haya problema.

-por mi parte ninguno…corresponde su sonrisa…nos acomodaremos.

-es una buena chica, se llama Lizbeth, trabaja con el patrón en las oficinas de la planta, su madre trabajó años para la minera, primero con el padre del patrón, como yo, y luego con el señor Harry, así que podemos decir que es una tradición.

Lizbeth ha escuchado el motor del vehículo, abre la puerta antes de que llamen dándoles la bienvenida. El señor Thomas las presenta, le indica que lo busque al día siguiente y se marcha.

-Ven Ginny…la lleva a una recamara…debes de venir hecha polvo y más cargando a la bebé. Por cierto, no sabía que traías a la nena.

-si…Ginny deja a la pequeña en la cama, se frota los adoloridos brazos para seguir sacándose el abrigo…al parecer hubo un malentendido con eso.

-por lo que dijo Harry esperábamos una persona sola, mayor, pero es una alivio que no sea así…sonríe ampliamente…las chicas que hay aquí están casadas, ya sabes, tiene familia y otras obligaciones, o son demasiado jóvenes, el único inconveniente es que no tenemos una cuna.

Ginny observa a la muchacha, la comprende perfectamente, desde que su hermano y su cuñada se fueron a Canadá, salvo dos visitas de Neville y Luna, solo han sido la pequeña y ella. La ama, pero se siente afortunada de tener con quien charlar. La chica le cae bien, es agradable y risueña, más o menos de su edad, de figura alta y espigada, tez morena, cabello castaño y ondulado que lleva a los hombros, bonitos ojos obscuros.

Mira a su alrededor, amueblada con lo básico la habitación no deja de ser confortable, todo está muy limpio, los muebles cuidados, las cortinas y la ropa de cama huelen a limpio y está deliciosamente tibia.

-sé a qué te refieres…toma una mochila y empieza a desempacar…últimamente solo hemos sido Rose y yo, es bueno tener más compañía y sobre la cuna, ni hablar, tendremos que acomodarnos en la cama, buscaré algo para evitar que Rose se caiga si se gira dormida.

-te ayudo con la otra mochila?...ofrece solicita mientras Ginny guarda la ropa en una cómoda…luego te mostraré la casita.

-gracias Liz…agradece con una sonrisa…ya terminé.

-eso es todo?...suena asombrada…solo tienen esos abrigos?, que hay en la otra mochila?

-si…sonríe ante la expresión de su ahora amiga mientras abre la mochila…esta es solo de la bebé.

Vacía el contenido en la cama, salen pañales desechables, latas de leche, más pañales, algunos trozos de tela cuidadosamente doblados, jugos, más pañales, compota de frutas y más leche.

-que es esto?...Lizbeth toma un trozo de tela.

-un pañal…echa a reír…que va a ser?

-de tela?

-Es difícil tener una niña tan pequeña Liz…sigue sonriendo ante la mirada de espanto de la chica…estando tan apartados no tengo la mínima idea…ni dinero piensa ella…de cómo resolver sus necesidades, que haré cuando se le terminen los desechables?, además las instrucciones cuando me contrataron fueron muy claras, solo dos mochilas de equipaje, así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

-piensas lavar esto…sacude el pañal…cuando esté sucio de…hace una pausa buscando el termino…de puchi?...Ginny afirma con un gesto sin perder la sonrisa ante la expresión de asco de la muchacha.

-va a cumplir seis meses…agrega maliciosa haciendo un espacio para cambiar a la niña…ya come algo sólido.

-aaaagh!...Lizbeth suelta el pañal y se cubre la nariz…y está sucia ahora?

-no mala…suelta la carcajada…como si tu dejaras oliendo a flores, solo está mojada.

-pues ciertamente no…habla gangosa al tener presionada la nariz…pero jalándole a una manija se va todo, y ella no puede hacerlo, o sí?

-claro que no escandalosa!...toma de nuevo en brazos a la niña…por eso lo haré yo, ahora dime dónde puedo prepararle una botella, tiene hambre.

Se mueven por la casa, es la sala, cocineta, un pequeño espacio acondicionado con tina, lavadora y secadora, ven por la ventana el patio trasero, frente a la habitación de Ginny con la salita de por medio, está la recamara de la chica, se la muestra rápidamente, es idéntica a la otra pero con un desorden por todos lados.

-que ordenadita…se burla Ginny ante el rápido movimiento para cerrar la puerta…te hubieras esmerado un poco, aunque solo fuera por esta noche.

-yo también me mudé hoy…sonríe triunfadora... así que las tres estamos de estreno. Vivía en lo que llamamos el hotel…suelta una risita…el edificio con el restaurante.

-si…han llegado a la cocineta, Ginny le pasa a Rose mientras ella prepara la botella…lo vi cuando veníamos hacia acá.

-tiene pocas habitaciones y son para una persona…sigue la chica mientras se acomoda en una silla…solo estábamos de fijo dos ingenieros y yo. El señor Thomas te iba a colocar junto a mi habitación, el patrón le dijo que necesitaba que tuviera tres habitaciones siempre disponibles, ya sabes, gente que va y viene…Ginny asiente con un gesto mientras se sienta y le da la botella a la bebé…el hijo del matrimonio que vivía aquí entró a la universidad becado por la minera, sus padres ya son mayores, el patrón autorizó el retiro del padre para que no se separen, así que…abre los brazos …fuimos las ganadoras!

-que tal eh?...le habla ahora a la niña que la mira fijamente mientras toma su leche...tenemos un lugar solo de chicas!

Ginny no puede más que sonreír ante lo vivaz de Lizbeth, mientras avanza la noche confirma que se llevarán muy bien.

Metida en la cama no puede conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada que está, se gira suavemente para revisar a la niña, duerme plácidamente con sus bracitos abiertos, acomoda las frazadas y cierra los ojos.

-Ginevra…escucha una y otra vez en su cabeza…esta conversación no ha terminado.

-conversación?...murmura…cual conversación?, eso fue el monólogo de un loco…mueve un poco la cabeza acomodándose en la almohada, espera que el tipo no la eche, su balance es cero, si lo hace estará perdida.


	5. Chapter 5

A la luz del día todo se ve mejor, de acuerdo a su rutina Rose despierta temprano, lo que fue excelente para Lizbeth pues le sirvió de despertador, estuvo lista apenas a tiempo de salir rumbo a la planta, casi no cruzan palabra, charlarían al regresar a casa.

Buscando un lugar para la niña Ginny inspecciona los sillones, están limpios como todo en la casa, los mueve un poco y arma un corralito, la sienta en una frazada observándola desde la barra de la cocineta mientras desayuna. Tiene que activarse, la noche se le fue fraternizando con Lizbeth, necesita conseguir una carriola o porta bebé, no puede llevar siempre a la niña en brazos, además la cena de la noche anterior y ese desayuno corren por cuenta de Lizbeth, tiene que checar como es que la empresa le dará sus alimentos.

Mientras se mueve un poco por la casa husmea en la habitación de su compañera, sonríe al ver que dejó la cama hecha, a las prisas, pero lo hizo. También se ve un poco más ordenado.

Entre una cosa y otra llega el momento de buscar al señor Thomas, así que bien abrigadas se lanzan a la calle. Se detiene un poco en la puerta de la casa, jala aire, los olores se mezclan, huele a hierva, a lluvia y a pan recién horneado, no recuerda haber visto una panadería así que debe de ser en una casa cercana.

Empieza a caminar por el adoquinado, algunas personas van y vienen, la saludan cordialmente a su paso, observa el pueblo, cuidado, limpio y bonito, es pueblo minero así que tiene una imagen colonial, es como viajar a otra época.

El señor Thomas ya la espera, charlan un buen rato, le cuenta que aunque los niños llevan el programa de estudio en casa las actividades son como en una escuela normal, horarios, tareas, vacaciones, todo. Es de su interés que los chicos se desarrollen como cualquier otro de su edad, así que el inspector de educación efectúa la evaluación en la fecha que equivale al fin del curso.

En el mineral no se utiliza efectivo, le entrega una libreta con la que puede adquirir lo que necesite en los comercios locales o en el pueblo donde llega la avioneta. Cada mes la empresa le descontará de su sueldo las compras que haya hecho y depositará el resto en una cuenta mediante transferencia electrónica.

Siguen hablando hasta que Rose se empieza a inquietar, Ginny se disculpa el administrador sonríe comprensivo y para terminar caminan hacia el local que usan como escuelita. Es un salón de clases como cualquier otro, grande, con baño, cocinita y un patio de buen tamaño. Como todo lo que ha visto, el lugar está aseado y en buenas condiciones.

Es casi fin de semana, las clases iniciarán el próximo lunes, el señor Thomas se encargará de avisar a las familias, se despiden y se van en sentidos diferentes. Pasa frente al almacén, a pesar de que la niña pide su siesta decide hacer una parada, necesita investigar cómo puede conseguir las cosas que Rose necesita.

-Hola maestra…el tendero se acerca amable…soy Tony, en que puedo ayudarle?

-es un pueblo chico…sigue el tendero sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro de Ginny…todos nos conocemos y las noticias vuelan, ayer llegaron tres personas, dos son inspectores y se alojaron en el hotel, a usted la instalaron con Lizbeth, así que es la nueva maestra, cierto?

-cierto…sonríe…soy Ginny Weasley…le tiende la mano que el hombre estrecha afable…necesito algunas cosas…rápidamente le dice lo que requiere.

-no se preocupe maestra, en estos momentos no tengo nada de bebé, nuestro habitante más joven acaba de cumplir tres años, pero sobre pedido le puedo conseguir todo lo que necesite, la avioneta hace un viaje por semana así que es cuestión de esperar ese tiempo. Los suministros que trae le alcanzan?

-si Tony, traje más o menos para quince días.

-bien…el hombre toma una libreta…anóteme aquí cantidad, nombre del producto y marca, yo hago diario los pedidos por radio, así cuando la avioneta va a la ciudad ya está todo concentrado en la oficina que la empresa tiene ahí. Sobre la carriola, si no le importa que esté usada, puedo conseguirla prestada en lo que llega la suya.

Ginny termina de hacer su pedido incluyendo la despensa, Tony le muestra cómo usar la libreta para separar los gastos que cubre la empresa.

-la nena se ha quedado dormida…señala Tony, viendo a Rose que descansando la cabecita en el hombro de Ginny ha cerrado sus ojitos.

-lo sé…sonríe mientras le acomoda la capucha…es la hora de su siesta, más tarde regreso por la despensa.

Se despide y apresura el paso para llegar a la casa, da vuelta en la esquina y se le va el aire, junto a su puerta está un vehículo estacionado, el patrón se recarga indolente en el vehículo, gira al escuchar sus pasos.

-que no es temprano…la mira y le habla con desprecio…y muy pronto para salir a lucirse por el pueblo?

-no sé de qué habla…mete la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta, sin esperar invitación Harry entra detrás de ella…el señor Thomas me citó, acabo de estar con él, pregúntele.

-nada pasa en este pueblo sin que yo me entere…levanta una ceja viendo que los sillones no están en su sitio…así que también sé qué hace buen rato terminó su cita, en donde se metió?

Ginny no responde, se va a la habitación, toma su tiempo para sacarse el abrigo, acostar y poner cómoda a la pequeña, sale dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

-no me metí en ninguna parte…habla indiferente dirigiéndose a la cocina…tenía un asunto que atender.

-escúcheme bien Ginevra…la jala de un brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino…conozco a las mujeres como usted, no dan un paso sin premeditarlo. Si no tuviera el tiempo encima en este momento iría en la avioneta de regreso a la ciudad, así que caminará derechita estamos?

-suélteme!...lo mira rabiosa…quien se cree para jalonearme y hablarme así?...será el patrón para este pueblo, mas no para mí. Neville me ofreció un trabajo que yo necesitaba pero si me hubiera advertido que lidiaría con un demente que me agrede sin motivo, jamás lo hubiera aceptado. Así que estamos iguales, usted no me quiere y yo no quiero estar en su pueblo. Soy la maestra y a eso me dedicaré, pero no se preocupe, que en cuanto se solucione un problema, así…chasquea los dedos en su rostro…saldré de aquí.

-así que vino a esconderse…se mueve por la salita soltando una risa irónica…ya lo decía yo, que hace una mujer como usted en el mineral?, en este lugar apartado y sin las comodidades de la gran ciudad a las que está acostumbrada…la recorre de arriba abajo con una mirada ofensiva…de quien huye Ginevra?, del padre de la pequeña?, acaso la nena fue un error?, o sus planes fallaron y él no quiere responderle y por eso aceptó este empleo?

La confusión se impone a la furia que siente Ginny por sus palabras y sus modos, comprendiendo controla una risita que amenaza con escaparse de su boca, la cree madre soltera, piensa que Rose es su hija. No, todos deben suponerlo, ella no lo aclaró, rápidamente piensa en el registro de pasajeros de la avioneta y en el del administrador, Ginevra y Rose Weasley.

-eso señor Potter…retoma su camino a la cocina…no es de su incumbencia.

-todo lo que afecte a este pueblo y a la minera es mi asunto!...sigue sus movimientos con la mirada…sabrá Dios con quien se metió!...no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con un novio celoso o rabioso que venga y altere a la gente de aquí.

Ginny aprieta las manos en un puño ante sus palabras, así que ahora es una zorra. Respira profundo y se encamina a la puerta de la entrada.

-está equivocado señor Potter…habla controlando la rabia…no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida personal...abre la puerta…ni en mi casa, así que adiós.

-el pueblo y la minera son de mi propiedad, esta casa me pertenece!

-la construcción es suya pero mientras yo viva aquí, usted no entra sin mi permiso o el de Lizbeth…chasquea los dedos señalando la puerta abierta…rapidito por favor.

Rabioso Harry se acerca a la puerta, al estar frente a Ginny atrapa su mano y la aprieta con rudeza.

-chasquéame los dedos una vez más…tira de su mano para acercarla a él…y sabrás quien es Harry Potter, hermosa. El corazón de Ginny da un salto de miedo, su mirada echa chispas, pero no la amedrentará como la noche anterior, sostiene su mirada aguantando el dolor de la presión en su mano.

-siga molestándome….apenas puede controlar el temblor de su voz…y usted sabrá quien es Ginevra Weasley.

Se retan con la mirada, finalmente él suelta su mano y se retira sin decir más. Ginny se apresura a cerrar la puerta, se recarga en ella mientras frota su mano y lágrimas de dolor corren por sus mejillas.


	6. Chapter 6

-necesitarán otros abrigos o chamarras Ginny…señala Lizbeth mientras se abrigan para ir al almacén a checar si Tony consiguió la carriola para la bebé…esos son bonitos pero nada apropiados para este lugar.

-lo sé Liz…admite terminando de abotonarse la prenda frente al espejo, se detiene un poco antes de subir la capucha, en efecto tanto el abrigo de la niña como el de ella son bonitos, diferentes uno del otro solo por el tipo de botonadura están confeccionados en tela suave y abrigadora, las capuchas adornadas con un ribete imitando el esponjoso pelambre de un zorro. Cuando fue a proveerse de ropa para ese sitio, teniendo recursos limitados, acudió a una bodega de saldos, se enamoró de ambas prendas de inmediato, en medio de la situación que están viviendo quiso darse un gusto y mandando al diablo su sentido común compró los abrigos, aunque desentonan con ese lugar no estarían tan mal si no fueran en ese color…perla.

- es una bebé…continúa tomando en sus brazos a Rose…no me gusta vestirla de color obscuro, además se le ve precioso, a que sí…pasa suavemente la mano por la cabeza de la nena acomodándole el poco cabello que tiene…contrasta con el color de su cabello.

-igual que con el tuyo Ginny…le hace un cariño a Rose…ambas son pelirrojas, aunque así se ve bonita cuando crezca su cabello lucirá más, pero no son prácticos para este lugar, se les ensuciarán pronto, son de limpieza en seco y aquí no hay un lugar de esos.

-pues tendremos que cuidarlos…se echan a andar por las callecitas adoquinadas…no hay recursos y aunque los hubiera donde puedo comprar otros aquí?

-en el otro pueblo, ahí también podemos firmar, es bastante grande y además de un almacén hay varios locales más. No somos los únicos en la zona Ginny, al otro lado de las montañas hay un aserradero y más allá otro mineral. Todo esto…señala con la mano…es propiedad de El Fénix, lo que hay es únicamente para cubrir lo esencial, así que cada semana el autobús de la empresa nos lleva hasta el otro pueblo, hacemos algunas compras y pasamos un buen rato.

Entran al almacén, Tony charla con una mujer joven, trigueña con ojos y cabello castaños, de estatura y complexión mediana.

-Hola!...saluda el tendero…llegan muy a tiempo, maestra ellos son Clementina y su hijo Benjamín, y ellas son la maestra Ginevra y la pequeña Rose…Ginny se detiene un poco piensa si debe aclarar su parentesco con la niña, decide dejarlo pasar y saluda a ambos con un beso…a Lizbeth ya la conoces.

-Un gusto maestra…Clementina le sonríe ampliamente…aquí le traje la carriola que usó Ben, espero que le sirva.

-llámenme Ginevra o Ginny como gusten y claro que me sirve Clementina, en verdad te lo agradezco, en cuanto llegue la de Rose te la regreso.

-no es necesario, Ben ya no la necesita, él es mi tercer hijo…hace una mueca de espanto…así que no pienso encargar otro en largo tiempo.

-o sea que tus hijos serán mis alumnos?

-así es, menos Ben, el programa de escuela en casa no incluye a menores de cinco años así que él se queda conmigo.

-y que hace toda la mañana?

-pues ir colgado a mi falda de un lado para el otro.

-llévamelo, aun cuando a él no lo evalúen aprenderá algo y se divertirá, así te da libertad de hacer tus cosas.

-aquí no hay mucho que hacer Ginny…suena aburrida…solo en las mañanas estamos algo atareadas con las labores de la casa, ya viste que son prácticas y pequeñas así que en un santiamén terminamos y ya solo nos queda ocuparnos de las comidas.

-y como pasan el tiempo?

-pues leemos, además una vez por semana vamos al cine…echa a reír ante la expresión confundida de Ginny…perdona, se me olvida que recién llegaste, el salón que está en la plazuela tiene una sección de biblioteca y otra se adapta para la función de cine, con la modernidad nada es imposible…Ginny afirma con un gesto...pero fuera de eso pues no hay más que hacer.

-tu envíame a Ben, ya veremos después que podemos hacer con tu tiempo libre.

-y Rose?, la llevarás también a la escuela.

-no hay de otra, improvisaré un corralito con las bancas, con eso y la carriola me las arreglaré.

-mmm, Ben no tuvo corralito, así que ahí no te puedo ayudar, pero podemos hacer algo mejor, un intercambio, tú te encargas de Ben y yo de Rose.

-estás segura?, ella requiere de más tiempo que Ben, y tus cosas?

-por eso mismo Ginny, es muy pequeña para que la tengas en la escuela y Ben algo grande para estar todo el tiempo en casa, me encantaría que aprenda algo. Por muy bien que te las arregles Rose no estará cómoda, no es lo mismo que estar en casa. Ben todavía usa su cuna ahí puede tomar la siesta y entretenerse y cuando se canse de la cuna usaré la carriola, tal y como lo hice con él.

Ginny lo piensa un poco, Clementina tiene razón, la escuela no es el lugar adecuado para una bebé. El ruido que hace Tony al cerrar la puerta del local la regresa a la realidad.

-trato hecho Clementina…le tiende la mano…te lo súper agradezco, en verdad. Ahora vámonos que Tony ya cerró.

-no…protesta Tony…no se vayan, acabo de poner agua para té…señala a la trastienda, háganme un poco de compañía.

Clementina no acepta ya que su esposo termina el turno a la media noche, los hijos mayores están solos en casa y aunque el pueblo es seguro no se siente cómoda dejándolos mucho tiempo solos. Ginny está agradecida con Tony por su apoyo así que decide corresponderle y Lizbeth, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se queda con ellos. Pasan un buen rato cruzando información, Tony y Lizbeth le cuentan cosas de la empresa, de las festividades que tienen en el pueblo.

-otra cosa…Tony hace una pausa para tomar un poco de su tercera taza de té…te parecerá extraño pero debes caminar solo por este lado de la calle, nunca por enfrente.

-y eso?...

-por más que el patrón le invirtió trabajo, tiempo y dinero en mejorar el pueblo, está desnivelado. De pronto baja agua de la minera o de la montaña y a media calle se va hacia aquel lado, no es tanta como para inundarnos, pero si suficiente para ensuciarte. Los únicos vehículos que hay aquí son los de la empresa y hacen viajes frecuentes al otro pueblo, de lo que se trata es de que no te bañen con el lodo que se hace. Aunque esta es la calle principal, todo aquel lado eran casas de los trabajadores, con puerta hacia la otra calle, cuando el patrón decidió que los niños recibieran educación similar a los chicos de la ciudad, no había lugar donde poner la escuela así que tomó las primeras dos casas, para evitar la acumulación de agua, y las modificó, esta calle la cruzamos precisamente frente a la escuela.

-Dios…suelta extenuada…los suministros, la libreta, la calle, son demasiadas cosas espero recordarlas.

-y aún no termina…interviene Lizbeth…te traje un par de botas como estás…señala sus pies calzados con ligeros botines de trabajo…es el único tipo de zapato que puedes usar cuando andes por el pueblo, el clima, el empedrado y el adoquín acaban con cualquier otro calzado y de paso con tus pies. Todos los usamos, cuando Rose camine también tendrá los suyos, son una monada, así….señala con los dedos…de pequeñitos.

"Cuando Rose camine" se repite Ginny, aunque no le falta mucho para la andadera espera no estar ahí cuando necesite esos zapatos.

Charlan un poco más, es la hora de la cena y hora de retirarse, aun cuando Tony ruega porque no se vayan tiene que aceptar que la niña necesita una botella y cambio de pañales.


	7. Chapter 7

El fin de semana se dedican a la casa, limpieza, lavado de ropa y por fin Lizbeth termina de acomodarse, el domingo a media mañana salen a caminar.

Recorren la calle principal y las calles adoquinadas hay bastante más gente que en la semana así que se detienen a cada momento para que Lizbeth la presente con aquellos que conoce. Llegan a la plazuela, entran al salón de usos múltiples y se entretienen un poco viendo la selección de libros, para Lizbeth ya no es novedad, pero a Ginny le da gusto encontrar algunas cosas interesantes. Siguen caminando retirándose un poco de la población.

-aquella…señala Lizbeth hacia una colina…es la casa del patrón.

-se ve algo grande.

-lo es, la conozco porque cada año, en el aniversario de la minera, se acostumbra abrir la casa para los empleados, aunque el evento se desarrolla en los jardines se permite a la gente entrar y conocer la casa. Ha sido remodelada pero mantiene su encanto original, fue construida por el patrón James, papá de Harry, ellos murieron cuando él era un bebé. Dejaron a su hijo y a la minera en manos de su única familia, una tía de Harry, su esposo e hijo, no sabes…hace un gesto triste… casi acabaron con todo, el pueblo estaba en ruinas, las condiciones de los trabajadores eran casi de explotación. En cuanto Harry cumplió edad para entrar a la escuela lo enviaron acompañado de su nana a un colegio en Inglaterra, que "para conservar la tradición", ellos son de allá, así que la nena y tú no son las únicas inglesitas en el mineral…Ginny le sonríe siguiendo atenta lo que dice…pero lo hicieron para alejarlo pues a su hijo lo mantuvieron aquí, con institutrices y todo. A Harry no se le vio por muchos años, ni siquiera en vacaciones, él no podía tomar posesión de la empresa hasta terminar sus estudios, así lo dejó estipulado su padre, y siendo su nana y él muy apegados a que volverían?

-pero como dice mi mamá…continúa Lizbeth…nada es para siempre. Supongo que su tonta familia pensó que estando lejos y recibiendo una generosa cantidad cada mes no le interesaría la empresa. Pero en verdad son idiotas…suelta una risita…es ingeniero metalúrgico, claro que volvería. Bueno pues cuenta mi madre que un mes de diciembre, ta, ta, tan…levanta las cejas...el niño Harry y la nana Andrómeda regresan, se impresionó al ver las condiciones del pueblo y de la minera. A pocos días llegaron en la avioneta auditores, contadores y un oficial de gobierno, trabajaron a puerta cerrada por dos semanas y justo antes de navidad, Harry echa a su familia con una patada en el trasero.

-wow…Ginny saca aire impresionada…sí que estuvo fuerte.

-y lo que falta…suelta una risilla diabólica…pero ese es tema para otro día, por lo pronto regresemos, tengo hambre.

-pero entonces…insiste Ginny en el camino de regreso…quien vive en la casona?, solo él, la nana y el servicio?

-Ginevra Weasley…Lizbeth se detiene agitando un dedo en señal reprobatoria…si lo que quieres saber es si tiene mujer, esposa o algo que se le parezca, la respuesta es no.

-claro que no!...se defiende Ginny pero el leve rubor que invade su rostro la delata…la casa me parece muy grande eso es todo.

-si como no…agrega la chica… y Lizbeth…baja la voz…es señorita.

-Lizbeth!

Echan a reir y siguen su camino.

Entre una cosa y otra el primer día de clases por fin llega, Ginny está exhausta con el cambio, apenas tiene unos cuantos días en el mineral y siente que ha pasado un año.

-no Diosito…murmura en voz baja mientras se dirige a casa de Clementina empujando la carriola con Rose cómodamente sentada y una mochila colgando en cada hombro…por favor, un año no.

-hola Clementina!...corresponde con una sonrisa a la cordial bienvenida de la chica…aquí estamos ya.

-pasa Ginny…toma la mochila de la bebé y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar…mi esposo está en casa, deja te lo presento.

El hombre sale de una de las habitaciones, alto, corpulento, piel curtida y expresión amable, es un par de años mayor que su esposa. Se llama Marcos, le agradece que se encargue de Ben y le asegura que no es problema para ellos cuidar a Rose, cruzan un par de palabras más y se despiden.

Más tarde Ginny levanta la vista de su registro de alumnos, veinte en total, van desde primero hasta quinto curso, será complicado trabajar con diferentes cursos en un solo salón, suelta aire aliviada de que no haya más avanzados. Acaban de acomodarse según el curso que ocupan, satisfecha observa cada rostro, no los ubica por nombre, es demasiado pronto, pero lo hará, siempre lo hace. Se nota que sus madres cuidan de ellos, están aseados, con ropa limpia, cabello bien cortado, las chicas bien peinadas y todos ansiosos por iniciar.

-Bien chicos…se pone de pie y se acerca a los más pequeños incluyendo a Ben…empecemos…les da bastante en que ocuparse, dirigiéndose a la pizarra sigue con los de primero, así avanza rápidamente la mañana, cortan para tomar el refrigerio y continúan, el primer día de clases llega a su fin. Como es su costumbre despide a cada chico en la puerta del salón, se ha ido el último, tranquila camina por los bancos recogiendo el material que los más pequeños dejaron botado, sigue con la pizarra.

-así que sobreviviste al primer día…habla una voz en tono burlón, Ginny detiene el borrador por un momento, lo aprieta fuertemente y sigue limpiando…acaso puedo preguntar cómo te fue?

.pues no…se gira, el patrón está ahí, vestido de caqui, con un chaleco de invierno y chaqueta en color chocolate, recargado en la puerta que ella dejó abierta, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra juega con unas llaves…no puede preguntar.

-acaso se te olvidó que eres mi empleada?...recalca con ironía mientras se pasea por el salón alejándose de la puerta…es mi derecho conocer en que se gasta mi dinero.

-pues entonces pregúntele a los chicos…mete las guías de estudio y varios cuadernos en la mochila…o al señor Thomas…se dirige decidida a la puerta.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti!...la toma de un brazo para impedir que salga…yo soy el patrón…le escupe…tú la empleada!

-no me toque!...zafa su brazo de un tirón…si lo hace de nuevo lo acusaré!

Harry la mira cínicamente y echa a reír burlándose abiertamente de sus palabras.

-eres una chiquilla tonta!...suelta rabioso, Ginny lo mira azorada…yo soy el patrón, el patrón…recalca…el dueño de todo esto, con quien jodidos me acusarás?

-Con el comité de minería!...levanta el rostro retándolo…con el de educación!, con la opinión pública!, con quien sea!

Harry la observa, ahí plantada con la rabia en los ojos, poniéndole la cara, físicamente está en desventaja, ambos lo saben, pero no se echa para atrás ni siquiera un poco.

-tranquila maestra…vuelve a la ironía…solo te estoy preguntando como te fue.

-y ya le respondí que le pregunte a los chicos…alcanza la puerta…o al señor Thomas, él es mi supervisor, es a él a quien le debo de reportar no a usted!

-qué?...cuestiona al ver que ha salido del salón…ahora no me chasquearás los dedos para que me vaya?

-no…Ginny habla desde la acera…esta no es mi casa, usted es el "patrón"…se burla…es dueño de todo aquí, así que ahí se queda!

-Ginevra!...se altera al ver que ella ha alcanzado la calle…no piensas cerrar?

-no…habla desde media calle…déjela abierta o cerrada, usted es el dueño!

-Ginevra!...hace el intento de seguirla, Ginny ya ha cruzado y camina rápidamente calle abajo dirigiéndose a la casa de Clementina.


	8. Chapter 8

A la hora de la cena Harry se deja caer en una silla junto a su nana Andrómeda, conviven mucho y siempre comparten la mesa.

-que tal la nueva maestra?...cuestiona la nana mientras empiezan a tomar la sopa…se adapta?

-no lo sé nana…habla cariñoso…ese asunto es de Thomas.

-pues como se te ha visto a deshoras por el pueblo…tantea el terreno…pensé que estabas viendo eso.

-a deshoras?…se burla tierno…a deshoras señora mía?…a deshoras serían las dos o tres de la mañana y créeme que a esas horas no ando en el pueblo. Bueno…aclara pícaro…no en este.

-muchacho!...lo golpea suave en la mano…no hablo de eso y lo sabes, a ver qué hacías hoy al terminar las clases cuando deberías de estar en la oficina?

-nana…habla conciliador…tengo asuntos en el otro pueblo, venía de regreso cuando vi que los chiquillos dejaban la escuela, solo me detuve un momento.

-por eso, como se siente la maestra?

-no lo sé…empieza a cortar su carne…le pregunté y no me respondió…se detiene un poco, acaba de resbalar, a la nana no se le va una.

-Harry…

-nana…

-apenas acaba de llegar y ya la molestaste?

-claro que no, apenas si la he visto!...deja los cubiertos a un lado…como la voy a molestar?

-entonces como es que no te respondió?

Consciente de que está perdido se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo.

-no todas son iguales hijo…la nana le hace un cariño…por favor recuérdalo.

-no sé de qué hablas nana.

-de que la maestra es diferente a lo que esperabas.

-y tú como lo sabes mi señora?...ha terminado de comer, se gira mirando divertido a su nana… si recién ha llegado y tú no sales de aquí?

-me lo dijo Rene, te trajo unos documentos, están en el despacho.

-"te trajo unos documentos"…la imita…si como no, yo voy diario a la oficina de Thomas, le hablaste para chismosear confiésalo!

-está bien!...la nana sonríe…le hablé para invitarlo a tomar el té, de algo teníamos que charlar no crees?

-lo que quisiera saber nana…la mira dulcemente…es que tengo que hacer para que no lo controles todo, pareces Al Capone manejando sus negocios desde la prisión, por eso cuando quiero divertirme me voy a la ciudad.

-también ahí se dónde te metes muchacho…le sirve una taza de café y el postre…para librarte de esta vieja tienes que irte más lejos.

-no podría nana…se pone de pie y la abraza amoroso…sin ti me muero…le besa la frente…me muero, lo sabes.

-ya no soy joven hijo, quiero verte feliz, con una familia.

-se dará nana, no te mortifiques por eso, y si no, que le vamos a hacer?

-ay Harry, me duele que hablas como si tu vida hubiera acabado, pero si apenas empiezas.

Harry saca aire, no quiere hablar de eso con la nana, no quiere hablarlo con nadie, pero ella es su madre, la única que ha tenido.

-no nos engañemos nana…toma su mano cariñoso…metido en el mineral va a ser difícil, por no decir imposible, que encuentre el amor…la nana lo mira triste…que mujer vendría a vivir aquí?, por muchas comodidades que tenga la casa es difícil para una mujer vivir tan apartada, lejos de la actividad de la ciudad.

-las esposas de los trabajadores y tu madre lo hicieron…señala astutamente…así que no es imposible.

-es diferente, la población es minera por tradición, lo fueron sus padres y antes sus abuelos, en este ambiente nacieron y crecieron así que para ellos es normal. Ni hablar de que haga pareja con la hija de uno de ellos…hace un gesto asustado…son unas niñas, me llevarían preso!...la nana echa a reír…y en cuanto a mi madre, amaba a papá y por lo que me has platicado lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Las cosas han cambiado nana, ya lo vimos, ahora las mujeres viven únicamente para ellas mismas.

-ya te lo dije…habla molesta…no todas son iguales, entiéndelo de una vez!, porque te ciegas?

-porque lo veo cuando voy a la ciudad!...se pone de pié y camina por el comedor…a ellas les intereso ahí no en el mineral!, esto…señala una antigua pintura que cuelga en el muro…fue la vida de mi padre, mis tíos por poco lo acaban pero yo lo rescaté, no voy a dejarlo botado por una mujer!

-no tendrás que hacerlo hijo…se acerca y lo abraza…cuando encuentres tu pareja te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso, ya lo verás. Por lo pronto…lo mira severa…me vas a prometer que no mortificarás a la maestra, estamos?...Harry guarda silencio…estamos?

-quieres que te mienta nana?...ella niega con un gesto…entonces no te prometo nada. Pero si ella no me da motivo, no tendrás una queja de mí.

El fin de semana llega, Ginny saca aire desperezándose para salir de la cama, a su lado la pequeña Rose sigue profundamente dormida. La casa está en silencio, también Lizbeth duerme, pone el café y se mete de inmediato a la ducha, es sábado hoy irán al otro pueblo. La tarde anterior estuvo buen rato con el señor Thomas, revisaron el reporte de la semana y él le entrego el recibo de su primer sueldo. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que, después de descontar los encargos que hizo, quedó algo de dinero. Lizbeth le comentó que en el otro pueblo hay una caseta con radio que enlazan con la línea telefónica de la ciudad más cercana y así pueden hablar con sus familias. Aprovechará para contactar a Neville y saber de su hermano y su cuñada, Lizbeth le advierte que la fila es larga porque ese día se juntan en el pueblo el personal del aserradero y del otro mineral, así que tiene que armarse de paciencia.

Es en la plazuela donde se reúnen para abordar el autobús de la empresa, se dirigen hacia allá cuando el tendero sale a su encuentro, le avisa a Ginny que ya tiene su pedido, ella lo recogerá al regresar.

El ambiente del otro pueblo es muy diferente al de El Fénix, tal y como Lizbeth advirtió hay gente por todos lados, entran y salen de un establecimiento a otro. Cuando ella llegó no tuvo oportunidad de verlo, pasaron de la avioneta a la vagoneta que los trasladó al mineral, es realmente grande para un sitio como ese. Mientras se abren paso hacia la caseta Lizbeth le señala cada establecimiento.

-aquel es un bar o cantina, como quieras llamarlo, y a la vuelta…baja la voz…hay un lugar de chicas malas...hace una pausa dramática…muy malas.

-supongo que tiene que haber un lugar así Lizbeth…habla segura…no todos los hombres de por aquí están casados, cierto?

-ajá…se alza sintiéndose superior…dicen que el patrón es cliente V.I.P.

-Liz!...regaña dándole un codazo.

-qué?...reclama sentida…tú lo dijiste, no todos están casados.

-si, pero no hables de alguien en particular, nos pueden escuchar.

-aquí?...habla alzando la voz y echando a reír, Ginny hace lo mismo al concederle razón, es tal el bullicio que las conversaciones se mezclan y tiene que esforzarse por escucharse una a la otra.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny saca aire resignada, la fila en la caseta es larguísima pero necesita saber de Ron y Hermione, así que registra en una bitácora el número al que desea hablar. Las oficinas de El Fénix tienen el mismo sistema de comunicación así que Lizbeth se mantiene en contacto con su madre. Ginny le pide que vaya y haga sus compras, no tiene caso que las dos esperen, se reunirán más tarde en el almacén.

Está cansada, la espera parece interminable, Rose ya necesitó un cambio de pañales que le hizo en un pequeño sanitario no muy limpio que tiene el local, y ahora bebe su botella empezando a dormitar.

-Ginevra Weasley…anuncia una chica en tono brusco…su llamada está lista.

Se apresura a entrar a la caseta que no es más que un banquillo y el aparato de radio, sin puerta, separado de la sala de espera de una débil división de madera. La chica rápidamente le muestra cómo usar el aparato y se retira.

-Nev?, me escuchas?

-Hola Ginny!...responde su amigo…claro y fuerte, cómo estás?

-todo bien…habla apresurada…que me dices de Ron?

-nada bueno me temo, no te asustes que tan poco es tan malo.

-qué pasó?

-tuvo una recaída pero todo está bien, solo que la convalecencia será más larga y los documentos aún nada.

-y los recursos?

-solo preocúpate por la nena y por ti, tus hermanos les enviaron algo así que están bien.

-Dios, que hago Nev?

-aguantar Ginny…trata de darle ánimos…todos están bien, en diferentes lugares pero bien, no te preocupes. En caso de una urgencia te contactaré por medio de El Fénix.

Las llamadas tienen que ser cortas así que se despiden. Se acerca al mostrador mientras la chica anuncia en voz alta la siguiente llamada. Firma el vale y sale en busca de Lizbeth.

Solo ha dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se siente mareada, es la angustia, lo sabe bien, se aparta del flujo de gente acercándose a uno de los locales menos concurridos, parece una oficina. Se recarga en la pared, cierra los ojos.

-por favor Ron...suplica esforzándose por deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta…por favor, Rose te necesita.

-hay algunos huesos difíciles de roer Ginevra…la irónica voz suena junto a ella…alguien como tu debería saberlo.

Abre los ojos sobresaltada, Harry está junto a ella regalándole como siempre una mirada despectiva, maldice su suerte de toparse con ese tipo, sin decir nada empuja la carriola y se aleja de ahí. Ha llegado al almacén, pero necesita sentarse un poco, siente las piernas temblorosas. Afuera del establecimiento hay algunos toneles, se sienta cerrando de nuevo los ojos y respirando profundo.

-disculpa….una voz cálida y amable se dirige a ella…te sientes bien?

Ginny abre los ojos, se topa con un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, rubio, tan rubio que parece albino.

-soy Draco Malfoy…tiende la mano…médico del mineral que está más allá de la montaña, y cuando el patrón lo permite, también de El Fénix.

-Hola…corresponde a su saludo…soy Ginevra Weasley

-Ginny…la corta suave…la maestra de El Fénix…no te alarmes…echa a reír viendo su expresión…ya te acostumbrarás a que por estos lugares el único entretenimiento es el chisme y llegan hasta el otro lado de la montaña. Pero no fue así como me enteré, hablé hace unos días con Thomas, fue él quien me dijo que el gruñón Potter había conseguido una excelente maestra, pero metamos reversa, te sientes bien?

-si, solo un poco mareada.

-me permites?…señala su mano, ella asiente, la sostiene por la muñeca mientras observa su reloj…mmm, estás un poco alterada, malas noticias?...señala hacia la caseta…te vi cuando saliste.

-no en realidad, solo no son lo que yo esperaba.

-bien, acompáñame…sin soltar su mano la ayuda a incorporarse…vamos a la cafetería, necesitas comer algo.

-gracias, pero no puedo, quede de encontrarme aquí con una amiga.

-el nombre de tu amiga?

-Lizbeth

-la conozco…Draco dibuja de inmediato una sonrisa…debe de estar adentro, pueden pasar horas antes de que salga…señala lo atestado que está el almacén…aguarda aquí, veré si la encuentro.

-Listo… no tarda en volver…ahí está, nos alcanzará en la cafetería, vamos?

Llegan a la cafetería, está igual de atestada que el resto de los locales, sin embargo Draco ni se inmuta, le pide que espere afuera, regresa en pocos minutos, se abre paso con ella al interior hasta una mesa junto a la ventana.

-como conseguiste una mesa?, conoces al dueño?

-a Draco Malfoy no se le niega nada…responde alzado…es broma…echa a reír…vengo muy seguido así que siempre tengo una mesa reservada.

El ambiente está algo sofocado, Ginny pone cómoda a Rose y la acuna en sus brazos para que tome la siesta. La mesera se acerca, Draco como todo caballero le pide permiso para ordenar por ella, pronto reciben su orden y charlan mientras comen.

-veo que tienes práctica…señala viendo a Ginny comer con una mano y sostener a la pequeña con la otra.

-si…Ginny sonríe viendo a la pequeña que duerme plácidamente, la aprieta un poco más haciendo que proteste…las dos tenemos práctica. Es un amor, se adapta a todo.

-cuéntame, como es que estás aquí?

-no hay nada que contar…habla entre bocado y bocado…aquí había una vacante, nosotras necesitábamos un empleo, así que aquí estamos, y tú?

-pues yo no tengo a donde ir…Ginny lo interroga con la mirada…me temo que soy el heredero de Slytherin, el otro mineral…ella se queda con el tenedor en el aire, mirándolo sorprendida…para mala suerte de mi padre no nací para la mina, al menos no para explotarla. A mí lo que me gusta es la medicina, estudié la carrera contra su voluntad y me establecí en la ciudad, trabajé con ahínco hasta ganar cierto nivel. Para entonces mi madre, que nunca dejó de mediar entre los dos, consiguió que me perdonara y aceptara mi vocación. Me gusta ayudar, como ya sabrás aquí es difícil conseguir gente de planta por lo que regresé. Ahora distribuyo mi tiempo entre Slytherin, el aserradero y, como dije antes, cuando Harry lo permite también atiendo en El Fénix.

-porqué si te lo permite?, yo tengo poco más de una semana en el mineral, la escuela está frente al consultorio médico y estuvo cerrado todo ese tiempo.

-ah…se recarga cómodamente en la silla y le regala una sonrisa pícara…porque él y yo tenemos un pasado...suelta la carcajada…y por si no te has dado cuenta, el patrón no perdona absolutamente nada.

Ginny está intrigada pero decide no preguntar más, Draco lleva la conversación hacia otro tema y pronto ríen intercambiando anécdotas.


	10. Chapter 10

-Draco Malfoy…Harry ha llegado hasta su mesa, no está solo, le acompaña una mujer guapa de tez aceitunada, cabello lacio y ojos castaños…fraternizando con el personal?

-algún inconveniente?...lo mira retador mientras se incorpora, ambos estrechan sus manos en un gesto poco afable.

-ninguno…responde tosco…supongo que tienes lugar para El Fénix.

-siempre lo tengo Harry…dibuja una sonrisita burlona...sé que terminarán llamándome, que quieres? Soy un mal necesario.

Se miran por un momento, Harry desconfiado, Draco con un dejo de divertido cinismo.

-Loreto…Draco saluda a la acompañante de Harry…como éstas?

-bien doctor…la chica habla con un acento que Ginny no ha escuchado antes…el medicamento me ha sentado muy bien.

-me da gusto, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme…la chica asiente…ahora permíteme presentarte a Ginny, maestra de El Fénix.

-si, lo sé…la chica sonríe amable mientras estrecha la mano de Ginny, le hace una caricia a Rose que duerme plácidamente…un placer maestra.

Harry ignora deliberadamente a Ginny, sigue ahí el tiempo justo que las chicas tardan en cruzar unas palabras de cortesía y se retiran a su mesa.

-se hace tarde…comenta Ginny viendo a través de la ventana…y ni luces de Lizbeth.

-no te inquietes…habla calmado…así es ella, de pronto aparecerá aquí como alma que lleva el diablo, engullirá lo primero que caiga en su plato y estará lista para regresar.

-Ginny…le lanza una mirada calculadora…te llevas bien con Harry?

-no tengo trato directo con él, es al señor Thomas a quien reporto.

-yo no pregunté eso…señala juguetón…perdona pero no pude dejar de notar que su hostilidad no es únicamente para mí. Donde lo conociste?

-en el mineral.

-lo sabía!...suelta en voz alta echando a reír, ganándose la mirada del resto de los comensales, principalmente una furiosa de Harry…que no te contrató él…aclara  
ante su mirada inquisidora…de haberte conocido antes ni loco te hubiera contratado.

-qué hay de malo en mí?...suena ofendida recordando ese "alguien como tú" que Harry le ha escupido varias veces…acaso que tengo a Rose?

-lo siento…toca suavemente su mano a través de la mesa…no quise ofenderte, la pequeña no es el problema.

-pues entonces dime, que hay de malo en mí?

-antes déjame hacerte una pregunta, como se porta contigo?

-bien,

-segura?

-no, ignoro la causa pero no le simpatizo.

-ahora sí que…aguanta la risa…no eres tú, es él.

-no entiendo.

-el patrón…suelta aire…es una persona complicada…se controla y habla en voz baja…nuestras familias ya se conocían antes de que naciéramos, su padre y el mío tuvieron una rivalidad mal entendida. Entre nosotros el problema empezó cuando entramos al colegio, tenemos la misma edad así que estábamos en el mismo curso, aunque no clases en común. Hicimos el viaje juntos a Inglaterra, él en compañía de la nana Andrómeda y yo con mi madre. Los primeros años hicimos amistad, yo regresaba al mineral en vacaciones mientras él permanecía en Inglaterra, acicateado por mi padre pronto me convertí en un chiquillo insoportable, presumido, déspota y que se creía superior a cualquiera. De la nada me iba a los puños con él, le rompí la nariz algunas veces y él rompió la mía también. Crecimos y gracias al amor de mi madre, y a algunos azotes…ríe divertido…cambié. Le pedí disculpas una y otra vez, intenté recuperar su amistad, nada dio resultado, después dejamos el colegio y nos separamos. Nos volvimos a ver cuándo lo visité ofreciéndole mis servicios para El Fénix, los ha aceptado obligado pero no deja de buscar su médico de planta, así que de tanto en tanto Thomas me dice que no requiere de mis servicios, pasa un tiempo y me vuelve a buscar diciéndome que siempre si…ríe de nuevo…y ese es el juego que todos jugamos.

Lizbeth entra a la cafetería cargando unos bultos, coloca sus compras debajo de la mesa y hace exactamente lo que Draco vaticinó.

-de que hablan?...engulle rápidamente su comida.

-de tu patrón…él la mira cálidamente…de porqué es un huraño.

-ah…bebe su limonada casi de un trago…de eso.

Ginny mira de uno a otro esperando que hablen.

-Cuando Harry regresó…empieza Lizbeth… dejó una novia en Inglaterra, dedicándose a salvar el mineral no pudo volver en mucho tiempo así que mantenían la relación como podían, él hizo algunos viajes rápidos para ir a verla. Ya con el mineral estabilizado un buen día se marchó y regreso comprometido con ella. Toda una dama…Draco sonríe ante la ironía de Lizbeth…no hallaba gusto cumplido, se lucía por el pueblo a cualquier hora, sola o con Harry…hace una pausa para pedir otra limonada…el la amaba, se desvivía por ella, no había cosa que deseara que no llegara en la avioneta, pero nada fue suficiente.

-empezó a visitar la ciudad…interviene Draco…primero con Harry, pero él no puede alejarse seguido ni por largo tiempo del mineral, así que terminó haciendo esos viajes sola. En un inicio eran un par de días, después semanas. Harry no podía estar sin ella, se volvía una fiera enjaulada, luego la novia regresaba y también la calma.

-llegó el aniversario del mineral…retoma la palabra Lizbeth…ese año se le dio amplia cobertura pues nadie apostaba a que Harry lo levantaría de sus cenizas, así que vino la prensa escrita y la televisión. Estuvieron aquí una semana, hicieron un reportaje bastante extenso, incluso entraron a la mina. Harry no podía atenderlos a tiempo completo así que la primera dama se encargó…termina tú, pide dulcemente a Draco.

-pues nada…suelta pensativo…que de tanto ir de un lado para el otro ella y el productor terminaron emparejándose. El supo como llegarle, le hablo bonito al oído, le ofreció que la haría una estrella y fue así que faltando un mes para la boda, simplemente lo dejó.

-ups, que malo…Ginny incorpora a Rose que se ha despertado, le revisa el pañal, espera a que se despabile un poco y la alimenta con un compota de fruta…pero yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-tu?…Lizbeth mete el dedo en el frasco de compota para probarla...nada, por qué?

-Ginny comparte conmigo...Draco extiende la mano hacia Lizbeth y retira un mechon de cabello que le cae en el rostro…la hostilidad de tu patrón…la muchacha la mira apenada…la ex novia de Harry…sigue él…es una chica oriental muy bella, se llama Cho Chang. Verla en el mineral era como ver un lunar en un lienzo blanco, una rosa entre arbustos espinosos.

-hiedra venenosa…interrumpe Lizbeth haciendo que Draco vuelva a reír…en un campo de manzanilla.

-también eso…admite él…era más que obvio que este no era su lugar, aun cuando esa boda se hubiera realizado dudo que el matrimonio durara, al menos por ella. Es una chica ambiciosa, la promesa del estrellato le ganó a cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por él.

-sentimiento, ja!...refuta Lizbeth…esa alimaña solo le tenía amor a su cartera, es una lástima que él no lo quisiera ver.

-Volviendo al tema…sigue Draco…si ella resaltaba en este ambiente, tú mi querida Ginny…sonríe malévolo…aunque pequeña y menuda sobresales a kilómetros, inglesita recién llegada, naricilla alzada…Ginny lo mira molesta, él rie y continúa…el color de tu piel, esa melena que hace de todo menos permitir que pases desapercibida y para acabarla eres bonita, seguramente le removiste las entrañas a Harry.

Rose ha terminado su compota, Ginny se va al baño para cambiarla mientras en la mesa Lizbeth y Draco siguen charlando. Cuando regresa es tiempo de volver a El Fénix así que los tres abordan el autobús. En el camino de regreso Ginny no participa en la charla, se sumerge en sus pensamientos, si lo que Draco dijo es verdad será casi imposible evitar los enfrentamientos con Harry. Súplica porque él la ignore, solo necesita, a lo mucho, un par de meses para marcharse de ahí.


	11. Chapter 11

Ese mismo día, casi al llegar la noche, Ginny deja a la pequeña Rose al cuidado de Lizbeth, toma una mochila y se lanza al almacén por su pedido, se frena en la puerta, Tony y Harry salen de la trastienda hablando de anaqueles y mercancía, piensa por un instante en meter reversa y regresar al día siguiente pero en eso Tony nota su presencia y no le queda más que terminar de entrar al local.

-Hola Ginny!...sonríe afable…pasa, aquí tengo tu pedido…se inclina detrás del mostrador, acomoda las cosas encima checando en voz alta la entrega. Ginny ruega porque se dé prisa, no ha cruzado palabra con Harry sin embargo siente su mirada fija en ella…y cinco latas de leche en polvo, solo falta el cochecito enseguida te lo traigo, me firmas de recibido por favor?...le tiende la nota, ella garabatea apresurada, el tendero le deja una copia y se va a la trastienda. Apenas se retira, Harry toma la nota que dejó en el mostrador mientras Ginny guarda sus cosas en la mochila.

-vaya!...suelta un silbido…con razón estabas tan agobiada esta mañana, un bebé sí que genera gastos, se te ha ido el sueldo en ella. Supongo que tu nuevo amigo Draco es un excelente salvavidas por si el tal Ron no asume su responsabilidad.

-que sabe usted? deme acá entrometido!...arranca la nota de sus manos…ocúpese de sus asuntos!

-aquí está!...anuncia oportunamente Tony…un cochecito cero kilómetros!...empuja la carriola, en el lugar del bebé hay un muñeco de felpa…y este…toma el muñeco y se lo muestra a Ginny…es de mi parte.

-muchas gracias Tony!...se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla…a Rose le encantará...se despide y toma de nuevo la calle. Solo ha dado unos cuantos pasos cuando tiran de su brazo.

-que tengo que hacer…Harry se esmera en mirarla de manera obscena…para que me regales un beso?...Ginny se altera, ignora el comentario, zafa su brazo e intenta seguir su camino, él la atrapa de nuevo…yo no tengo un muñeco de felpa…presiona el agarre al sentir que intenta liberarse una vez más…ni me interesa un beso en la mejilla, así que dime, que hago?

-suélteme…piensa frenética como quitárselo de encima, pasa rápidamente la vista por la calle, está desierta. Dirige la mirada hacia la puerta del almacén, ni luces de Tony. Piensa pegar la carrera, pero tendrá que dejar sus cosas, empujando el cochecito y cargando la pesada mochila no avanzará.

Harry sonríe, está incómoda, lo sabe por el rubor en su rostro.

-no sé qué te habrá dicho Draco, pero debes saber que yo tengo igual o más dinero que él…empuja su cuerpo hacia ella tratando de ponerla contra la pared, Ginny se mueve evitándolo mientras desliza su mano tomando la mochila…así que dime, cuanto por tus favores?

Tan rápido y fuerte como una mano se lo permite, ella alza la mochila y la proyecta contra Harry dándole de pleno en el brazo que la sujeta, cayendo luego al piso. Sorprendido la libera y ella echa a correr.

El cochecito rueda calle abajo, Harry lo alcanza, levanta la mochila y se frota el brazo golpeado.

-y ahora qué hago con esto?...se regaña a si mismo por la manera de perder el control, espera que nadie haya visto esa escena o al día siguiente serán el tema de conversación, camina hasta el sitio donde está su vehículo estacionado, mete las cosas y se aleja de ahí pensando en la manera de hacerlas llegar a su dueña.

Mientras tanto Ginny, sin parar de maldecir a Harry, ha llegado a casa, se detiene un poco antes de entrar tratando de recuperar el aliento, respira profundo y abre la puerta.

-apenas a tiempo…anuncia Lizbeth…la nena está pidiendo su baño…la mira extrañada…que te pasó? Porqué estás agitada? y las cosas?

-corrí al darme cuenta de la hora…arroja el abrigo sobre un sillón y tomando a Rose en los brazos se dirige al cuarto de baño…llegué a checar unas cosas en la escuela…maldice de nuevo a Harry…me entretuve así que dejé ahí la compra, mañana voy por ella. Me alcanzas las cosas de baño de la nena?

Afortunadamente Lizbeth está algo distraída, no presta atención a la explicación de Ginny, hace lo que le pide y se olvida del asunto

Aprovechando la estancia del médico Ginny se acerca al día siguiente pidiéndole que se haga cargo del control de la bebe. Draco la revisa, todo marcha bien, después checa la cartilla de vacunación, la siguiente le toca en dos semanas, él la conseguirá para esa fecha.

En agradecimiento lo invita a comer, él acepta de inmediato así que pasan un buen rato charlando. Las señales de atracción entre Draco y Lizbeth no paran en el transcurso de la comida, de tanto en tanto Ginny los observa y sonríe, él tiene unas deferencias con la chica que no pueden pasar desapercibidas y ella las acepta melosa.

-hay algo entre ustedes?...cuestiona a Lizbeth una vez que Draco se ha marchado

-no…la chica suspira…en realidad no.

-te gusta? Lo quieres?

-si…suspira de nuevo…me gusta muchísimo y le quiero más.

-supongo que has notado que eres correspondida…suelta una risita pícara…o no?

-sí, Draco me habló de amor hace tiempo.

-y?

-y luego nada…sale de su ensoñación…eso no puede ser.

-por qué?

-es complicado…hace una mueca triste…una relación entre nosotros no tendría futuro, venimos de mundos diferentes.

-por Dios Lizbeth!...la mira sorprendida…como puedes pensar así en estos tiempos.

-yo no Ginny, Draco tampoco, pero su padre sí.

-Lucios Malfoy…sigue Lizbeth ante la mirada interrogante de Ginny…es difícil, yo no lo conozco en persona, solo lo que de él se cuenta, está arraigado en viejas tradiciones, ellos provienen de una línea aristócrata, sus profesiones o empresas se heredan de padres a hijos, imagínate como se puso cuando Draco le salió con que sería médico, supongo que él ya te contó…Ginny asiente con un gesto…pasaron años, años…recalca…y eso gracias a la constante intervención de su madre, para que lo aceptara. Ahora piensa, que pasaría si su hijo se involucra con alguien de la clase trabajadora como yo? mínimo le da una embolia.

- dicen que ha cambiado

-nadie cambia tanto Ginny, sé que Draco y él se enfrentarían y yo no podría vivir con eso, ya sufrió mucho cuando estuvieron distanciados, es su padre y con todos los defectos que pueda tener lo ama, los dos se aman.

-pero no estás segura…le hace un cariño a Lizbeth tratando de animarla…porque no hablan con él?

-no sé…se encoje de hombros…mejor hablemos de otra cosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny hace un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la clase, le inquieta no saber de sus compras, evita indagar para no dar de que hablar ya que al parecer no hay testigos de lo sucedido.

Explica unos problemas a los chicos de cuarto curso cuando la puerta se abre y el patrón entra sin pedir permiso, la mirada de ambos se cruza, él se mueve al fondo del salón, deja el cochecito y la mochila, saliendo de nuevo sin mediar palabra.

De ahí en adelante Harry se comporta igual, todos los días entra al salón, se queda en el fondo recargado en la pared, observa la clase por un momento para finalmente retirarse sin decir nada.

Ginny se resigna a una permanencia mas larga de lo que esperaba en el mineral, se dedica a sus clases y al cuidado de Rose, convive de cerca con Clementina, Lizbeth y cuando le es posible, con Draco. La pequeña se desarrolla como todo bebé sano así que deja la ropita a una velocidad impresionante, salvo algunas visitas ocasionales para proveerla de ropa, limita los viajes al pueblo vecino, no tiene caso hacer una larga espera en la cabina para recibir las mismas noticias. Los recursos, después de cubrir las necesidades de Rose, son pocos por lo que ella solo se permite lo básico.

En esa rutina van pasando los días, el clima es cada vez más frío, según Clementina está a nada de la primera nevada. Una mañana entiende por qué transitan en la calle principal únicamente por una acera, agua baja de la montaña, en el trayecto se ha mezclado con tierra así que es prácticamente lodo cuando lentamente cruza por el pueblo.

Harry se ha dedicado a observarla, sigue sus pasos uno a uno sin que ella se dé cuenta, no cree en el esmero que pone en sus clases ni en la falsedad de su vida dedicada a la pequeña, está empeñado en encontrar la falla en la imagen que proyecta.

Ginny lleva un diario y le toma algunas fotos a la nena, es una especie de álbum para su hermano y su cuñada, ahí está cada detalle que se han perdido en ese tiempo, ya mismo le están brotando los dientitos y ha empezado a gatear. Es momento de pedir la andadera.

Metida en eso sale de la escuela bien abrigada, distraída olvida cruzar la calle y no ha subido la capucha del abrigo, el agua lleva corriendo algunos días, ya no le da importancia, sigue caminando cuando el ruido de un motor la regresa a la realidad, no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, el vehículo pasa a su lado arrojándole el barro acumulado.

-por la otra acera maestra!...grita Harry echando a reír y sin detener su camino, la busca a través del espejo retrovisor, para de reír y se arrepiente de inmediato de lo que ha hecho. Ella sigue en el mismo sitio, confundida observa el barro en su abrigo para luego, con la mano, tratar de retirar el lodo que ha caído en su rostro.

Ginny se quiere morir, atraídos por el grito de Harry los locatarios, incluyendo a Tony, se han asomado a la puerta y la observan con pena. Su rostro se ruboriza, necesita salir de ahí, echa a andar apresurada dirigiéndose a la casa, es el camino más corto, no le importa chapalear en el fango, tan rápido como le permiten los pies da vuelta en la esquina alejándose de esos ojos que la miran lastimosos. En la puerta se quita las botas y las deja afuera, llanto de rabia y frustración ahoga su garganta, apenas entra se saca el abrigo dejándolo caer en el piso, se dirige a su habitación cuando Harry la toma por los hombros intentando abrazarla.

-lo siento!

-maldito infeliz!...se lanza intentando abofetearlo, él atrapa su mano y trata de controlarla, sigue disculpándose pero Ginny no quiere escucharlo...arrogante!…se mueve de nuevo buscando darle. aunque sea un golpe, un arañazo, cualquier cosa que marque su atractivo rostro…malnacido!...Harry aprieta su mano, ella se retuerce rabiosa…abusivo!

Continúan los movimientos bruscos, ella agrediéndolo y él tratando de calmarla, sigue disculpándose pero sabe que tiene razón, no la ha dejado respirar desde que puso un pie en el mineral, así como también sabe que terminará lastimándose pues no se detendrá hasta asestarle un golpe, la libera y el resultado no se hace esperar, la pequeña mano se estrella fuertemente en su mejilla volteándole el rostro de lado, una vez y otra vez. Finalmente, agotada por el esfuerzo, Ginny cae al piso perdida en un llanto desconsolado.

-lo siento…Harry se sienta junto a ella y la abraza, Ginny no tiene fuerzas ni siquiera para empujarlo...en verdad, lo siento.

-váyase…pide después de un rato mientras se incorpora, él hace lo mismo.

-dije que lo siento

-no me importa…se dirige a la puerta que sigue abierta….fuera de aquí.

-lo siento…repite cuando está frente a ella, Ginny vuelve el rostro ignorándolo, Harry observa su cara manchada por el llanto y el barro, el cabello despeinado y una o dos lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas, tomándola por la mejilla la gira hasta quedar frente a él…pareces una chiquilla…habla en voz baja…que ha tenido un terrible día…se inclina y toma sus labios.

Ginny da un respingo intentando apartarse, gentilmente Harry la atrapa con ambas manos por las mejillas y sigue besándola, son besos húmedos y cortos, uno tras otro. Finalmente para los besos pero continúa deteniéndola por las mejillas.

-te juro…busca sus ojos, los encuentra asustados y confundidos…que lamento lo ocurrido…la libera y se marcha.

-de lodo Harry!...Andrómeda coloca bruscamente el plato con su cena, la salsa del guisado salta manchando su camisa, en silencio se limpia con una servilleta…de lodo!...lo mira enfadada…cómo pudiste?

-iba por la acera equivocada…se aventura a justificarse

-y que con eso?...la nana apoya ambas manos en la mesa inclinándose amenazadora…tu asunto era tan importante que no pudiste detenerte para evitar el incidente?, o me vas a decir…se burla abiertamente…que el tráfico no te permitió hacerlo.

-nana…habla cansino…cuál tráfico?

-por eso!...le da un golpe en el brazo, él se queja…después de tantos años Harry, estás a nada de que te dé una zurra!

-ay nana…suelta una risita y empieza a comer…que cosas dices.

-lo dudas muchacho?...le da un suave empujón…eh?

-no mi señora…hace los cubiertos a un lado desistiendo de comer…te creo capaz de eso y más.

-te desconozco Harry…ahora habla triste…tienes un carácter fuerte, así naciste, pero portarte como un patán?

-hice mal nana, lo sé…deja su silla y camina por el comedor…pero es que ella no es lo que parece!

-y eso a ti que te importa?...cualquier cosa que traiga entre manos no es con alguien del mineral, eso te lo aseguro!

-también eso lo sé, tiempo atrás la escuche rogarle al padre de la nena.

-la espías?

-la he estado vigilando, es verdad, pero es que tu no la conoces…se pasa la mano por el cabello y desvía la mirada…nadie la conoce, ese interés por los chiquillos, dedicarse solo a su niña y apenas socializar es una pantalla!, todas las de su clase cojean de la misma pata!

-y cuál es su clase hijo?

-interesada…escupe despectivo…trepadora.

-se te ha insinuado?

-no es necesario nana, llega aquí y como si su físico no fuera suficiente para hacer notar que este no es su sitio, se pasea por el pueblo metida en ese abrigo casi blanco.

-puedes estar equivocado hijo, pero eso no importa ahora, regreso en un momento.

-necesito ir al pueblo…anuncia cuando vuelve bien abrigada y con una chaqueta en el brazo…me llevas?

-a dónde vas?

-a ver a la maestra, disculpar tu comportamiento, aunque no sé cómo.

-ya me disculpé

-pues no fue suficiente, esta tarde habló con Rene, se marcha en la siguiente avioneta.

-si Harry…continúa ya que él se ha quedado mudo…parece que sus intentos de trepar se vinieron abajo con ese baño de lodo.

-y eso?...señala la chaqueta.

-era de tu madre…la extiende para que la vea…le quedará grande, por lo que dice René la maestra es algo pequeña, pero le servirá. Quizá las cosas son menos complicadas de lo que crees hijo, se te ha ocurrido que si le ruega al padre de la niña es porque lo ama?, que si no suelta ese abrigo casi blanco es porque no tiene otro?...lo toma del brazo encaminándose a la puerta…te lo he dicho varias veces, no todas son Cho Chang.


	13. Chapter 13

-yo bajo sola…ordena la nana cuando Harry intenta bajar del vehículo junto a la casa de las chicas…tú te quedas aquí.

-aquí?...habla molesto…está helando nana!, si no puedo entrar entonces regreso en un rato.

-no señor!, dije que te quedas aquí!, en verdad Harry, eres de lo que ya no hay, después de lo que hiciste pretendes meterte en su casa?...ya lo hice piensa él…nada de meterte a la cantina, te estaré vigilando muchacho.

-estaremos bien nena…murmura Ginny a la pequeña mientras toma su botella, ella la mece suavemente para que concilie el sueño…no te faltará nada…como si entendiera lo que dice la pequeña le regala una hermosa sonrisa para luego seguir bebiendo su leche.

-Ginny?...después de llamar, Lizbeth entra en la habitación…la nana Andrómeda está aquí, pregunta si la puedes recibir…ella niega con un gesto.

-vamos…Lizbeth la abraza cariñosa…sé que lo sucedido es muy desagradable pero ella no es responsable, no la desaires, rara vez se le ve por el pueblo, realmente le interesa verte.

-no estoy de ánimo Lizbeth, además no la conozco para que quiere verme?

-necesito ofrecerle una disculpa niña…Andrómeda habla en la puerta de la habitación…quizá no sirva de nada pero es importante para mí, me permite?

Sin esperar respuesta de Ginny, Lizbeth le da el pase, le acerca la silla del tocador y las deja solas.

-lamento que el comportamiento de mi muchacho sea el que me haga conocerla, ya lo dijo Lizbeth, rara vez vengo al pueblo.

Se observan mutuamente, la expresión dulce de la nana le trae a Ginny el recuerdo de su madre, no puede evitar que los ojos se le hagan agua. Por su parte, Andrómeda se complace ante la imagen que proyecta Ginny, dibuja una sonrisa al reconocer el interés de Harry en ella.

-es una hermosa bebé…se acerca a Rose que se ha quedado dormida, pasa su mano suavemente por su mejilla…se parece mucho a usted niña. Ginny mira a la nena, efectivamente predominan los rasgos Weasley.

-si…habla suavemente mientras se incorpora y pone cómoda a la bebé…creo que así es.

-lamento mucho…sigue la nana…la conducta de Harry, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer o decir que lo justifique, solo le aseguro que es una buena persona, siempre lo ha sido. Yo lo crie niña, lo conozco bien, créame cuando le digo que es un patrón justo, noble. El Fénix y Slytherin tiene las mejores condiciones de trabajo en la región, no en balde constantemente viene gente hasta aquí buscando un lugar en cualquiera de los dos minerales.

-pues conmigo no ha sido así…habla sentida…es arrogante y grosero, lo sucedido hoy solo fue una más. Lo que no entiendo es en qué momento lo ofendí, si evito hasta mirarlo…la nana se complace más al escucharla.

-ahí donde lo ve mi muchacho es muy entregado, como amigo, patrón o pareja, y ha tenido sus tropezones como cualquiera. En su infancia hizo amistad cercana con el Doctor Malfoy…Ginny asiente…luego tuvieron sus diferencias, después las cosas cambiaron de nuevo, tengo que reconocer que Draco ha intentado acercarse a él en más de una ocasión, pero Harry es algo difícil, la vida lo hizo así. Primero se queda huérfano y aun cuando yo lo crié como si fuera mi hijo y nos queremos igual, estoy segura que se pregunta cómo hubiera sido crecer con sus padres. Luego el desastre que su poca familia hizo con el mineral, los tuvo que echar así que eso lo dejó conmigo como única familia. Pero fue una novia la que terminó por volverlo desconfiado y huraño, ahora sí que me lo dejaron vestido y alborotado.

-él no es del todo inocente…sigue la nana…de sus padres, ni hablar, son cosas de la vida. Lo de Draco fueron cosas de muchachos y él también tuvo su parte, los dos se fueron a los puños. De lo que estaba pasando en la minera se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes si no se hubiera negado a regresar, ah sí, mi muchacho fue un estudiante destacado y no me va a negar que es atractivo…Ginny niega con un gesto…era asediado por las chicas y como no tenía la edad requerida para tomar la empresa, pues se tiró a la fiesta y en una de esas fue que se topó con ella….hace un pausa…con la prometida, con Cho Chang, no sé qué le dio, babeaba por ella.

-me han dicho que la amaba…suelta Ginny queriéndose morder los labios, solo eso falta, que la nana la crea una chismosa.

-eso cree el niña…Andrómeda se complace de nuevo al ver que le presta atención…pero no, ninguno se amaba. El estaba enamorado, es verdad, pero nunca pasó de esa etapa. El enamoramiento es una especie de ceguera, no permite ver más allá y eso es malo pues no se puede amar a una persona sin conocerla y aceptarla como es, y no pasó de ahí porque sabía que no le iba a gustar la realidad, que ella tampoco lo amaba, que le interesaba su propia persona y nadie más. La verdad debería de estar agradecida con esa chica, ese matrimonio hubiera vuelto a Harry más agrio de lo que es ahora, pero no puedo, la tengo atorada aquí…señala su cuello…por zorra, ladina y ventajosa.

-volviendo a lo nuestro niña…sonríe amable…me dice Rene que se va…Ginny asiente…la entiendo, en verdad que sí, pero le pido que reconsidere, no quiero que se vaya sentida con nosotros y luego están los chiquillos, que van hacer sin usted?, las madres ya no están acostumbradas a enseñarles y conseguir otro maestro está en chino, ay Dios no!...se santigua apresurada, Ginny la mira confundida…la tal Cho es asiática, que tal y nos la regresa?...ambas echan a reír…por favor piénselo maestra…se incorpora…solo eso pido.

-prometo que lo haré...Ginny también se pone en pié…dejando ese tema, perdone mi descuido al no ofrecerle algo de beber, gusta un té?

-se lo agradezco, será en otra ocasión, debo de apresurarme Harry está esperando afuera, debe de estar helándose.

-se lo merece.

-lo sé…Andrómeda sonríe…lo olvidaba…le tiende la chaqueta…le dejo esta y usted me presta su abrigo, intentaré limpiarlo.

-no es necesario señora, quedará manchado sin remedio.

-dígame nana y déjeme intentarlo, no puedo permitir que vaya usted por ahí con el abrigo sucio. Esta chaqueta es más abrigadora de lo que parece, es especial para este tipo de clima…observa la prenda por un momento y suelta un suspiro…era de la señora Lily, la madre de Harry, le quedará algo grande pero le servirá, ya lo verá.

-pero y si me voy?

-llévesela niña…toma el abrigo que cuelga en la puerta…yo le haré llegar este por medio de Neville, sí…echa a reír dirigiéndose a la salida…para estar todo el tiempo metida en la casona estoy muy bien informada.


	14. Chapter 14

-abusivo!...Andrómeda golpea el brazo de Harry en cuanto se sienta junto a él…la rebasas en todo…suelta otro golpe… aprovechado!

-ay nana…se queja frotándose el brazo…dijiste que estaba a nada de una zurra no que ya me la había ganado.

-pues acabas de hacerlo…lo mira ofendida…no estoy siendo clara?

-que te dijo?...enciende el motor dirigiéndose a casa…se va?

-nada, no dice nada, si es un dulce esa niña…Harry se toca discretamente la mejilla recordando las bofetadas que Ginny le asestó…si escuchaste bien, un dulce!...ahí va otro golpe.

-ya nana!...se queja adolorido…si no estoy diciendo lo contrario! y no me golpes mientras conduzco que vamos a chocar!

Ambos se miran, ya han salido del pueblo y van en terracería abierta, sueltan la carcajada.

-si chocamos mi niño…le hace un cariño en la cabeza…es que en verdad estás impactado.

-que dices?

-nada…sonríe…nada hijo. Le pedí que se quedara, prometió que lo pensaría, igual no podrá irse en la siguiente avioneta.

-por qué?

-porque tú te vas mañana a la ciudad…él la mira intrigado…y no regresarás hasta que consigas un abrigo igual a este…le muestra la prenda…idéntico Harry!...ordena cuando él intenta protestar…no se puede limpiar, tú lo echaste a perder, tú lo repones.

-no tengo viaje programado nana…habla enfadado…la avioneta tiene viaje pasado mañana, no puedo alterar eso.

-no me digas…se burla Andrómeda, mientras entran a la casa…la avioneta es tuya!...se detiene y agita un dedo en su rostro…puedes ir y venir a placer, acaso no hacías eso con Cho?...Harry la mira ofendido…la dama necesita esto…sigue irónica…la dama quiere esto otro, la avioneta para acá, la avioneta para allá, y a mí me dices que no puedes alterar su rutina?...se acerca amenazadora…a mí?...hace una breve pausa…o a la niña Ginny?

-no es eso!...toma el abrigo de sus manos casi arrebatándoselo…es una prenda barata! No amerita el viaje!

-barata?...la nana observa la prenda apretada furiosamente en las manos de Harry…no hijo, no sigas equivocándote, que la única prenda barata que ha pasado por aquí, se fue hace tiempo con un productor de televisión…se acerca a Harry que la mira sin entender, le hace un cariño en el rostro…no te defiendas muchacho, como me llamo Andrómeda que vas a ir por ese abrigo.

Siguen discutiendo hasta que se despiden para dormir. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, un malhumorado Harry aborda la avioneta.

El señor Thomas avisa a Ginny que la avioneta no está, el patrón tuvo que viajar y tardará unos días en volver, eso le da un plazo más amplio para tomar una decisión, mientras tanto sigue con su rutina habitual. La gente con la que tiene contacto le muestran su apoyo por el incidente, varias madres le ofrecen prendas abrigadoras, lo agradece sinceramente pues sabe que no le están ofreciendo lo que les sobra, están compartiendo con ella lo que tienen. Las rechaza amablemente comentándoles que la nana Andrómeda le prestó la que lleva, que si bien le queda holgada no se ve tan mal.

-mañana regresa Harry…cuenta Lizbeth una noche mientras cenan…me esperan unos días pesados, viene con unas personas, inspectores supongo, así que tendremos trabajo extra.

-pero su estancia es corta, cierto?

-tres días máximo…sonríe ampliamente…y luego Draco estará aquí, así que se me hará corta la espera.

-hasta cuando lo harás sufrir?

-qué más quisiera Ginny…suena abatida…crees que yo no sufro?

-creo…la mira seriamente…que has encontrado tu zona de confort, sabes que está aquí cada semana así que evades tomar una decisión.

-y tú?...cambia rápidamente de tema…que has decidido?

-estoy indecisa…saca aire…me siento mal por los chicos, pero luego pienso en tu patrón y me quiero ir.

-la nana ya entró en la historia Ginny…sonríe traviesa…todo mundo dice que ella lo controla, te aseguro que le leyó la cartilla así que se portará bien.

-puede ser…termina su cena...igual me puedo ir en cualquier momento.

-si…la mira cariñosa…pero yo estaría muy triste si ustedes se van, que haré sola en esta casa?

-pues tomar una decisión sobre Draco.

-sí…Ginny la mira asombrada no pensó que lo aceptara…ya es tiempo de que lo haga, sabes? En ocasiones siento que se está desesperando, y si busca otra mujer?...

-no lo hará, no seas tonta, te ama, pero sí creo que es hora de que avancen.

-ya veremos.

Al día siguiente cuando Ginny pasa por Rose, Clementina la invita a tomar el té, primero se niega, la chica ya hace bastante cuidando de la bebé, además tiene que atender a sus niños. Clementina insiste, necesita la compañía de un adulto aunque sea por un rato. Ginny finalmente acepta, ayuda a poner la mesa y pronto están acompañadas por los chicos tomando té con galletas y panecillos.

-qué bonita…comenta Ginny apreciando una servilleta hecha a mano…la hiciste tú?

-si…Clementina se apena al ver el cuidado con el que Ginny maneja el trozo de tela…supongo que es nada comparado con lo que puedes conseguir en la ciudad.

-claro que no…la mira azorada…en la ciudad no puedes conseguir algo como esto...vuelve su atención al bordado…es muy lindo.

-gracias Ginny, me gustaría regalártelo hace juego con el mantel.

-no puedo aceptarlo, invertiste mucho tiempo y cariño al hacerlo

-cariño si por eso te lo obsequio, tiempo, mmm, más o menos…se incorpora y se va a la habitación, regresa llevando una bolsa grande, en un sillón vacía su contenido, son paquetes individuales con más juegos de mantel y servilletas.

-wow!, has bordado todo eso?

-y tengo más...suelta una risita…creo que me durarán hasta el fin del mundo, así que tranquilamente puedes elegir.

-pues sí que has bordado!...toma cada paquete y mira el trabajo…todos son muy lindos Clementina, felicidades!

-gracias de nuevo, hay tiempo de sobra para hacerlos.

-no tienes pensado venderlos?

-aquí?...echa a reír abiertamente…todas las mujeres hacemos esto Ginny, quien lo va a comprar?

-todas cosen y bordan?

-si, solo unas cuantas tiene máquina así que las compartimos, ya sabes, hacemos el dobladillo para luego dedicarnos a bordar.

-se venderían a buen precio en la ciudad…Ginny habla pensativa…pueden organizarse y participar en alguna feria o exposición, seguro les quedaría una buena ganancia.

-tú crees?...Clementina habla emocionada…en verdad crees que alguien los compraría?

-pelearían por ellos…le regala una sonrisa…es un trabajo de calidad.

-Dios…Clementina camina por la salita…podríamos ahorrar para que los chicos estudien sin preocupaciones…Ginny asiente…si bien la empresa nos apoya con becas, aún quedan necesidades que cubrir, no sé, quizá hasta comprar una casita en la ciudad, ya sabes para el retiro…Ginny sonríe y asiente de nuevo…o podríamos darnos un gustito, unas vacaciones?

-puedes hacer lo que tú quieras…Ginny se acerca y la toma de las manos…pero sobre todo, estarás apoyando a Marcos.

-si…habla ilusionada…mi Marcos, tanto que se esmera en nosotros, pero como le hago para ir a la ciudad?...ahora suena preocupada…y quien cuidara a los chicos?

-calma…ambas se sientan en un sillón…no es tan inmediato, ni como lo estás pensando.

-entonces?

-lo ideal es que todas se unan, formar una cooperativa, nombrar un comité que sería el que viajaría en representación de todas.

-y como se hace eso?...

-no sé, pero lo puedo investigar.

-lo harías?...

-claro que sí, habla con las otras mujeres…Ginny hace una pausa, sin apenas darse cuenta ha tomado la decisión de quedarse en el mineral…si les interesa la idea empezamos a movernos.

Hablando con la emocionada Clementina se les va el tiempo, ya es casi noche cuando se despide a pesar de la insistencia de la chica para que se quede a cenar. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina se detiene de golpe, frente a su puerta está el vehículo de Harry, reanuda su camino pensando que puede ser la nana, no le ha regresado el abrigo igual ya se dio por vencida en su empeño por limpiarlo.

Abre la puerta, dirige su vista hacia el suelo cuidando que las ruedas del cochecito no se atoren, levanta la mirada nuevamente y se queda pasmada por lo que parece un siglo. No puede hablar, tiene las palabras en la boca pero no logra pronunciarlas, su cerebro únicamente procesa algo, en la salita están Lizbeth, Harry y dos personas más que la observan sonriendo, una tiene el cabello castaño, la otra rojo, como ella.

-Ron!...suelta casi en un alarido….Ron!...siente que se ahoga, las lágrimas borran su vista, da unos pasos terminando de entrar, su hermano avanza hacia ella y finalmente reacciona, se lanza a sus brazos, lágrimas de alivio y felicidad corren por sus mejillas, lo aprieta fuerte, llena su rostro de besos, lo abraza de nuevo.

-estoy bien hermana…trata de tranquilizarla pero llora igual que ella…estoy bien…siguen abrazados un poco más, por fin se separan.

-perdona…murmura abriendo lo brazos a una llorosa Hermione, se funden en un cálido abrazo.

-ahora lo más importante…seca su rostro con ambas manos y saca a la bebé de la carriola, le da un beso en la frente y se la ofrece a Hermione…aquí tienes cuñada.

Ron y Hermione besan a su hija y se abrazan de nuevo con Ginny, quedándose así, en silencio, por un momento. La escena es observada por una emocionada Lizbeth y un Harry que no puede apartar la vista de Ginny.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!...gracias por seguir conmigo, aqui los capts de esta semana. He recibido algunos comentarios que no he podido responder por que no me presenta esa opción, disculpas por ello y muchas gracias de nuevo por apoyar este relato...saludos! :)

-debieron avisarme…reclama Ginny aún llorosa mientras rompen el abrazo…Nev prometió que lo haría, casi me da algo cuando los vi.

-Aquí tienes Ginny…Lizbeth pone en sus manos un vaso y la lleva a los sillones…es agua con azúcar, no te vaya a hacer daño la impresión.

-lo siento hermana…Ron y Hermione vuelven a sus lugares…quisimos darte una sorpresa pero creo que fue mala idea, por poco te da un infarto.

-todo sucedió muy rápido…interviene Hermione…recibimos los documentos y como Ron ya estaba bien de inmediato nos trasladamos a Estados Unidos, del aeropuerto fuimos directamente a la oficina de Nev para contactarte y ahí conocimos a Harry.

-Eso fue ayer…agrega Harry… me regresaba hoy así que no tenía caso que ellos viajaran por su cuenta, les ofrecí traerlos y aquí están.

-se lo agradezco…Ginny lo mira por primera vez, lo evade al notar que aunque su voz suena amable hay enfado en sus ojos…en verdad.

-no tienes nada que agradecer…se pone de pié…me retiro, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-quédate a cenar Harry…Lizbeth deja su lugar y se encamina a la cocina…en un momento preparo algo.

-gracias Lizbeth, será en otra ocasión, la nana me está esperando.

-gracias Harry…Ron estrecha fuertemente su mano…por todo, por el empleo de Ginny, por aceptarla con la bebé, por traernos contigo y permitir que nos hospedemos aquí.

-ya te dije que no es nada…responde cálido caminando hacia la puerta…estarán algo apretados, lamento no disponer de más espacio. Con gusto les ofrecería mi casa pero supongo que quieren estar con tu hermana.

-así es...sonríe apenas...ha sido difícil para todos y necesitamos estar juntos, nos acomodaremos.

-bien, a media mañana paso por ti para que charlemos, te parece?

-aquí estaré.

Harry se despide de manera general y se retira.

-no sabe que soy su madre…suelta triste Hermione más tarde mientras intenta darle su botella a Rose, la bebé ha tomado su baño, está calmada pero busca ansiosa a Ginny…ten…le ofrece a la bebé...será mejor que tú se la des o se torcerá el cuello.

-creo que es natural cuñada…trata de conformarla mientras acuna a la bebé…ha pasado más tiempo conmigo que contigo, pero pronto estarán de nuevo unidas…sonríe señalando a Rose que ha cerrado sus ojitos…ya lo verás.

-está muy hecha a ti…sigue Hermione viendo como la acomoda en la cama…va a ser difícil para ella.

-ya verás que no…la abraza cariñosa y se dirigen hacia la puerta de la habitación…anda, regresemos con Ron y Lizbeth.

En la salita su hermano y su amiga charlan animadamente esperándolas para cenar, si bien para Lizbeth fue una sorpresa cuando aparecieron en su puerta Harry, Ron y Hermione, no ha formulado una sola pregunta, respetuosa aguarda el momento en que Ginny comparta algo con ella si es que así lo decide.

En la casona Harry no prueba bocado, mueve su comida con el tenedor de un lado a otro, de tanto en tanto bebe un poco de vino.

-qué pasa?...Andrómeda habla conciliadora…sigues enfadado conmigo?

-no nana…le regala una dulce sonrisa…cómo crees?

-pues te fuiste echando chispas y aunque me saludaste como siempre, apenas si has hablado y por lo que veo no te gustó mi comida.

-lo siento…se pone de pie y camina por el comedor llevando la copa con él…no tengo hambre.

-te sientes mal?...llega hasta él, toca su frente con el dorso de la mano…te duele algo?, te irás a resfriar?

-no nana…suelta una risita y la abraza manteniéndola junto a él…estoy bien.

-pero sí estás enfadado…Andrómeda se pega más a él…lo siento.

-pues sí, pero no contigo.

-entonces con quién?

-con ella…saca un suspiro…con Ginevra.

-por Dios hijo!...se separa para mirarlo…con la niña Ginny?...él asiente…si fui yo quien te obligó a ir por ese abrigo, no has estado en el mineral, ahora que tienes en su contra?

-todo y nada, es ella o soy yo…saca aire frustrado…no sé qué diablos me pasa.

-Ve al estudio…Andrómeda retira la copa de su mano…enseguida te alcanzo, voy por el café.

El estudio es un salón pequeño y acogedor con un ventanal que da al jardín, en invierno la gruesas cortinas están siempre cerradas para evitar que entre el frio, amueblado con viejos y cómodos sillones, mesillas, una estantería de piso a techo atiborrada de libros, un escritorio y un par de sillas. Harry se deja caer en uno de los sillones, sonríe al hundirse un poco. En otro tiempo la comodidad del sillón, la tibieza de la habitación y la cálida luz de las lámparas lo relajarían casi de inmediato, pero esa noche no es así. Se pone de pie y se mueve por el estudio, hojea distraído los papeles que están sobre el escritorio, acostumbra despachar en su oficina de la minera o en la del señor Thomas así que no es nada importante, publicidad y algunas cuentas personales, rompe la publicidad y la arroja al cubo de la basura reservando las cuentas para después. Se acerca al estante y revisa los libros, unos cuantos son de consulta, el resto de entretenimiento, los ha leído prácticamente todos.

-ven hijo…Andrómeda entra en la habitación cargando una charola con café, una licorera y pastelillos…vamos a sentarnos aquí.

Harry se deja caer de nuevo en el mismo sillón, la nana le tiende una taza de café y deja en la mesilla junto a él una copa de licor, cansada ocupa el sillón frente a él.

-creo que eres tú quien necesita el licor

-solo estoy cansada.

-ya hemos discutido por eso nana, deja que las chicas se ocupen, que necesidad tienes de andar por toda la casa?

-solo superviso Harry…muerde un pastelillo y bebe su café…de lo contrario el servicio hace las cosas "por encimita"…él sonríe y hace un gesto negativo.

-a ver hijo…Andrómeda sirve más café para ambos y se hunde en el sillón…dime, que tienes?

-en este momento?…la nana asiente...enojo.

-qué pasó?

-resulta que la bebé no es hija de Ginevra.

-virgen santa!...se alarma…como que no es de ella?, pero si se parecen mucho!

-tranquila nana…sonríe apenado…debí decirlo de otra manera, si es de su familia pero ella no es su madre.

-mejor empieza por el principio muchacho y de corridito para evitar sobresaltos.

-mi intención era regresarme de inmediato pero no fue fácil encontrar el dichoso abrigo.

-pero lo trajiste, cierto?

-si mi señora, idéntico en todo, estilo, color y talla…la nana suelta aire complacida…fui de tienda en tienda hasta que di con la que lo vendió, pero eso fue el invierno pasado, el abrigo está descontinuado. De ahí me enviaron a una tienda de saldos...hace una pausa…ahí fue donde ella lo compró, lo sé porque no pagó en efectivo y esas ventas se registran con el nombre del comprador.

-qué hay de malo en eso?

-nada…sigue pensativo…pero no era lo que esperaba. Bueno, pues mientras le seguía la pista al abrigo…la nana sonríe divertida…claro que me di tiempo para ir con Neville, ya sabes, quería que dándome la cara justificara porque la contrató si no era lo que yo había solicitado.

-y?

-nada, solo repitió una y otra vez que son amigos, llegó hace unos meses de Inglaterra, que en verdad es maestra, le urgían ingresos y simplemente la contrató.

-ay Harry, ya me imagino como le fue al buen Neville.

-no te preocupes tanto…la mira indignado… que entre más maldiciones lanzaba, él más ecuánime se veía y Luna salió huyendo…suelta una carcajada…esa Luna nana, no cambia ni un ápice. Pues me canse de gritar sin que nadie me hiciera caso así que dándome por vencido nos fuimos a tomar unas cervezas y a charlar.

-y entonces como sabes que no es su hija?

-calma mi señora…señala travieso…ya casi llegamos, no que querías saberlo todo?

-está bien…se resigna recargándose en el sillón…pero apúrale!

-todo iba bien, cuando ayer, estando con Neville firmando unos documentos, Luna suelta un grito al entrar a la oficina una pareja, Ron y Hermione, hermano y cuñada de Ginevra y padres de la pequeña…sigue contándole cada detalle de lo que él mismo se acaba de enterar hasta llegar al punto de que ya están en el pueblo.

-no sabes nana, quise matar a Neville ahí mismo!...se pone de pie y se mueve de nuevo por el salón…apenas unos días antes le cuestiono directamente por qué la contrato y miente de nuevo!

-no es así Harry…la nana se muestra más que complacida…omitió contarte una parte, solo eso.

-solo eso?...la mira enfadado…te parece poco?, además omitir y mentir es lo mismo!

-no lo es muchacho, supongo que Neville pensó que no le correspondía darte esos detalles y yo lo apoyo. Además, qué más da que te acabes de enterar?

-no lo entiendes nana...se pasa desesperado una mano por el cabello…odio la simulación y tú también!...Neville calla porque no sabe que ha dicho Ginevra y son cosas de ellos, está bien, lo puedo aceptar, pero y ella?, porque miente haciéndose pasar por su madre?

-hasta donde yo sé la niña Ginny nunca ha dicho que lo sea.

-pero al verla llegar con la bebé todos lo supusimos, por qué no lo aclaró?

-porque tendría que hacerlo?, nosotros fuimos los que llegamos a esa conclusión y mientras la nena solo la tuviera a ella, era su madre.

-de parte de quien estás?

-de la razón muchacho…echa a reír y se mueve acomodándose un poco…razón que por lo que veo tú traes extraviada.

-qué quieres decir?

-que estás tan empecinado en encontrarle el lado malo a la niña Ginny que todo te parece mal…habla enérgica…primero era una arribista y buscaba hacerse notar, ya sabes que no lo es, te has de sentir basura por todo lo que aseguraste de ella, pero en vez de reconocerlo das un giro y sigue siendo una mentirosa porque no te aclaró lo de la pequeña, cuando superes eso buscarás otra cosa y después otra…se mueve para incorporarse, Harry se acerca y la ayuda...porque no te comportas como el hombre que eres y dices lo que te pasa con todas sus letras?

-no lo sé nana, de ser así todo sería más sencillo.

-si lo sabes Harry, vamos dilo, cobarde no es algo que se pueda decir de ti.

-que no lo sé.

-ay Dios…ambos se encaminan a la puerta…que terquedad…se detiene y lo mira…te atrae la niña Ginny hijo…Harry da un respingo…te ha pegado como patada de mula…echa a reír viendo la expresión de él…en pleno corazón, por eso te defiendes como un desesperado. Qué ironía…sigue pensativa…y yo que decía que babeabas por Cho, deberías ver tu cara ahora…vuelve a reír, acaricia su mejilla y le da un beso…buenas noches mi niño.


	16. Chapter 16

-bien niña, bien…murmura Andrómeda metiéndose entre las frazadas…has golpeado de pleno a mi muchacho, me gustas, son tal para cual. Por favor señor Dios, ayúdalos, que este zopenco no lo eche a perder y que la niña Ginny perdone sus tonterías.

En su habitación, ya en pijama, Harry camina por la habitación, se sienta y toma un libro, no logra pasar de la primera línea así que lo hace a un lado, se incorpora y camina otro poco, se mete a la cama, da una vuelta y luego otra, sale de nuevo, toma un poco de agua, se acerca a la ventana, su habitación tiene balcón pero hace mucho frio para salir así que se conforma con correr un poco la cortina. Es una noche de luna llena, el cielo limpio y claro permite observarla en todo su esplendor.

-Dios…murmura…porque estoy tan inquieto desde que la conocí?, la nana tendrá razón y estaré enamorado de ella?, con ninguna chica me pasó esto, ni con Cho…suelta una risita…y pensar que nos íbamos a casar. Pero la he tratado tan mal...pone su mano en la mejilla abofeteada…como me podrá querer?

En casa de las chicas también se han ido a la cama, Lizbeth le ofreció un lugar a Ginny así que Hermione y la bebé ocupan la otra cama y Ron se acomodó en los sillones.

-perdona que no te haya dicho que Rose es mi sobrina…pide dulcemente Ginny mientras charlan ya metidas en la cama…todo se dio solo y no supe si debía aclararlo o no.

-no te preocupes…Lizbeth le hace un cariño…no hay problema, la has tenido difícil Ginny, convirtiéndote en madre así, de pronto, sin recursos, en un país extraño, sin poder trabajar en tu profesión y teniendo que lidiar con Harry…Ginny le hace seña de que baje la voz, Lizbeth solo sabe lo del baño de lodo, era imposible que no se diera cuenta sabiéndolo todo el pueblo, pero no está enterada de lo anterior…no quieres que se entere tu hermano?

-no, dejémoslo como un accidente, ya bastante han pasado ellos también. Viste que al parecer se llevan bien con Harry?...Lizbeth asiente…no quiero meterles ideas.

-Harry es buena persona Ginny, es medio agrio y de pronto tiene sus desplantes en la mina exigiendo que se trabaje de esta o de otra manera, pero así tiene que ser si quiere que todo marche bien, es un ambiente difícil. Nunca había sido grosero con una persona, bueno solo con Draco…ríe picara…no sé qué le pasó.

-pues igual ya no importa, con la sorpresa de mi hermano y mi cuñada y hablando de lo que les pasó ya ni te conté un proyecto que posiblemente intentaré con las esposas de los trabajadores.

-entonces no te vas?

-no hasta que los chicos presenten su examen.

-qué bien!...hace un gesto como si aplaudiera…entonces no estaré sola.

-pero eso no quiere decir que olvides definir tu situación con Draco.

-no lo haré, solo dame un poco más de tiempo…Ginny hace una mueca…por favor, si?

-está bien…sonríe ante sus gestos de niña…ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Al día siguiente todo es movimiento desde temprano, solo hay un baño y todos quieren usarlo al mismo tiempo, Ginny los organiza en un dos por tres, primero Lizbeth que es la primera en salir, después ella, luego Hermione y finalmente Ron.

-y si llora Rose?...Hermione habla angustiada…que hago?

Ginny la observa, no puede evitar sonreír al reconocer la misma angustia que ella sintió cuando ellos se fueron a Canadá. Tiene que admitir que aunque la bebé es tranquila, está acostumbrada básicamente a Clementina, Lizbeth y a ella, puede ser que se inquiete con Hermione, después de todo tenía solo tres meses cuando se quedaron solas.

-ya conoces su rutina…echa a reír recordando esas mismas palabras en boca de su cuñada…no tendrás problema pero si se inquieta envías a Ron por mí, la escuela está aquí…dibuja un croquis… es fácil llegar, el pueblo es pequeño y la calle principal está a dos cuadras

-puede ser que yo no esté...interviene su hermano…Harry quedó de pasar por aquí.

-pues entonces vas tu cuñada, llevas a Rose en el cochecito, no tendrás problema.

Se despide y se dirige a casa de Clementina, le avisará que Rose ya tiene a su mamá…suelta aire…tendrá que darle una explicación a la gente más cercana.

-nadie lo hubiera imaginado Ginny…Clementina la mira sonriendo mientras beben una taza de café…te has dedicado a esa niña como si fuera tuya, y para nosotros fue fácil suponer eso, llegas aquí sin esposo, son muy parecidas y comparten el apellido.

-lo sé, es importante para mí que sepas que no intenté engañarlos… simplemente así se dieron las cosas y cuando me di cuenta fue más sencillo dejarlo así que aclararlo.

-no te preocupes, nadie pensará eso de ti y menos te disculpes, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-espero que los demás piensen igual…se prepara para seguir su camino…no me gustaría que se ofendieran.

-no lo harán, al contrario, te tendrán más estima por eso ya lo verás.

La mañana se desarrolla tan normal como cualquier otra, Hermione no ha hecho su aparición así que supone que todo marcha bien, sintiéndose ligera al tener a su hermano y a su cuñada se mete con más ahínco en la clase, anda por entre las butacas revisando los trabajos de los chicos, llega con Ben que ha coloreado un pajarraco que ocupa toda la hoja, quizá guiado por los colores que utiliza su madre en los bordados lo ha llenado de colores alegres y vibrantes, sus manitas embadurnadas de cada color que utilizo levantan orgullosas el dibujo, Ginny sonríe ante la estampa del chiquillo, lo felicita y le revuelve el cabello.

A la hora del refrigerio piden permiso para salir un rato al patio, el día está frio pero necesitan aire fresco, ella lo permite y se queda de pié en la puerta vigilando a los más pequeños.

-supongo que estarás complacida del ridículo que hice contigo…Harry está a sus espaldas, ha entrado sin que ella lo escuche por el ruido que hacen los chicos al juguetear.

-usted, usted!...se gira cerrando la puerta para darle la cara…siempre usted!, le aseguro que no había conocido una persona tan egocéntrica, ahora resulta que el mundo gira a su alrededor!...todo lo que hacemos o decimos tiene que ver con usted…habla con ironía…por favor!

-vaya!...sonríe divertido…por lo que veo has recuperado tus fuerzas.

-qué quieres Harry?...habla cansada, él se sorprende por el cambio al hablarle, ella no se da cuenta…que quieres para dejarme en paz? Que me vaya?, no lo creo, cuando lo intenté se presentó tu nana en mi casa pidiéndome que reconsiderara, así que, qué quieres?, que sea la zorra como la que me trataste y resulte no ser?, vamos…se acerca retándolo…eres el todopoderoso señor del mineral…hace un gesto con el brazo…que quieres?

-a ti…responde en voz baja tomándola por la nuca y alcanzando sus labios, sorprendida intenta dar un paso a tras, pero están muy cerca, la otra mano rodea su cintura y la aprieta más, sus labios la besan suave pero decididos, intenta no corresponderle pero tiene que respirar, en un movimiento automático separa los labios y la lengua entra en su boca, el corazón da un salto, después de los encuentros que han tenido esperaba un beso rudo, obsceno, cualquier cosa desagradable y repulsiva, pero no eso. La lengua explora dulcemente buscando la de ella, al encontrarla la toca suplicándole que le corresponda, intenta resistirse, finalmente se encuentran, al sentirse correspondido aprieta más el abrazo, el beso continúa un poco más para suavemente terminar.

-los chicos…dice Ginny con voz apagada tratando de controlar el rubor en su rostro.

-siguen jugando…Harry la aprieta un poco más…escúchame bien…dice en su oído…podré disculparme, rogar y suplicar tu perdón por las groserías que te hice, pero por este beso, jamás, nunca…la separa y la mira a los ojos…ni muerto, me disculparé. Le da un beso apenas rosando sus labios y sale de ahí.


	17. Chapter 17

-ahí tienes que Harry pasó a media mañana por Ron y no ha regresado, creo que fueron a la mina.

Ginny apenas presta atención a lo que dice su cuñada, sonríe por compromiso dando la idea de que está en la charla, pero su mente está bastante alejada de ese momento, sigue atorada en la hora del refrigerio, toca sus labios suavemente.

-me siento incómoda cuñada…Hermione se mueve por la cocina preparando la cena mientras Ginny cuida de Rose…disponiendo de la casa y de la despensa.

-por qué?

-por Lizbeth, si tu estuvieras sola no habría problema pero ésta también es su casa y su despensa, es un inconveniente que no podamos comprar con dinero.

-no te preocupes, Lizbeth no se fija en eso, además cada una recibe su despensa y la verdad basta y sobra para las dos, solo serán unos días pero igual en el almacén tienen un poco de todo, mañana vamos y traemos algo más, yo firmo y después me lo descuentan.

-por qué no regresará Ron?

-no te preocupes, dices que iban a la mina ahí deben de seguir, las oficinas aún no cierran pues Lizbeth no ha llegado y si entraron a la mina supongo que se demorarán algo más.

-pues si…ha terminado y toma asiento junto a ella…solo hemos hablado de lo que nos pasó en Canadá, mientras esperamos a los chicos dime, como es tu vida aquí?

-Nada emocionante si a eso te refieres…suelta una risita…es una vida tranquila…su mente rápidamente le trae el recuerdo de los encuentros con Harry...estamos cerca y lejos de la civilización, es decir, aunque no tan sencillo como en la ciudad pero tenemos todo lo que requerimos.

-sí, aunque supongo que el que hayas crecido algo retirada de la ciudad también ayudó.

-si…se encoge de hombros…puede ser.

-y Harry...la mira sonriendo…cómo es?

-no lo sé cuñada…toca de nuevo los labios….solo hemos tenido algunos encuentros, él atiende directamente lo relacionado a la mina y el señor Thomas lo tocante al pueblo, así que yo tengo trato con él.

-mmm….habla desilusionada…qué lástima, sé que apenas lo hemos tratado pero congeniamos a la primera, y pues ya sabes, en el viaje mientras charlábamos ese pensamiento molesto se metió en mi cabeza y no quiere salir de ahí.

-que pensamiento molesto?

-que es un candidato excelente para ti.

-Hermione,

-En verdad Ginny, es un tipo agradable, atractivo y soltero, que más puedes pedir?

-calla…súplica…no vayan a llegar y te escuche. Así como lo dices podría pensar que ando buscando hombre…otra vez, piensa ella…y no quiero problemas.

-ay Ginny, cualquiera que te conozca sabe que no eres así.

-exacto Hermione, quien me conozca pero él no me conoce. Por otra parte, como ya se van solucionando sus cosas yo me regreso a Inglaterra en cuanto los chicos presenten su evaluación.

-no te quedarías con nosotros?

-No es que no quiera Hermione…toca suavemente su mano…comprende que validar mi licencia cuesta y no tengo un centavo, necesito regresar a casa, trabajar y tratar de ahorrar…piensa de inmediato en el fondo para su auto y suelta una risita…ni allá tengo los suficientes ingresos para independizarme, como le haría aquí?

En eso la puerta se abre y hacen su aparición Lizbeth, Ron y Harry.

-ahora sí!...anuncia Lizbeth apenas entran…Harry cena con nosotros.

-Perfecto!...Hermione deja su silla y se acerca a saludarlos…ya casi está.

-si no te molesta Gin…Harry se acerca y deja sobre la barra una botella de vino.

Gin?, el resto cruza la mirada sonriendo.

-claro que no, Lizbeth te invitó desde anoche…la chica ahoga una exclamación al notar el cambio en su trato…aun cuando no es suficiente para agradecer el que hayas traído a mi familia.

-bueno…Ron se frota las manos…basta de tanta formalidad!, tengo nuevas y buenas noticias, así que queremos festejar!

-que noticias?...pregunta Hermione emocionada…vamos dime!

-aún no…Ron sonríe y le regala un beso suave…cuando hayamos terminado de cenar, por lo pronto déjame ver cómo nos acomodamos.

Pasan los siguientes minutos moviendo los sillones, quitando allá y poniendo acá, hasta que logran improvisar una mesa que puedan compartir. La botella de vino se abre y la cena transcurre entre anécdotas y risas, la copa de vino ha logrado que Ginny se relaje y recargada indolente en un sillón escuche las divertidas travesuras de Lizbeth.

-bien...anuncia Ron mientras toman el café…la noticia es….hace una pausa dramática…que tengo un empleo!

-cómo?...Ginny se incorpora de inmediato…habló Nev?, en dónde?

-no, si hablé con Nev pero para que me ayudara con algunos asuntos, el trabajo es aquí, en la minera.

-me urgía hacer unos movimientos…habla Harry…yo veo directamente la operación de la mina y si bien hay algunas cosas que trato fuera de eso, hay otras que me distraen demasiado, como el ir y venir de los inspectores. Necesito alguien que me apoye en esa área, así que llevé a Ron a un recorrido por ambos pueblos y por la mina para que se diera una idea de lo que es y finalmente le hice una oferta de trabajo.

-sé que acabamos de llegar amor…mira amoroso a su esposa…y que debí platicarlo contigo antes de aceptar, pero te gustará este lugar, estoy seguro.

-no Ron…Hermione tiene los ojos hechos agua, lo abraza fuete, han pasado por tanto…no tienes que consultarlo, sé que jamás aceptarías una oferta si no fuera para nuestro bien.

-yo seré la asistente de tu hermano…anuncia esponjada Lizbeth…es una promoción para mí, nada mal eh?

-así es amiga…Ginny sonríe complacida…nada mal!

-pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle…Ron mira a su hermana…que espero no sea un problema para ti.

-de que hablas?

-no tengo una casa para Ron y Hermione…Harry toma su vino lentamente tanteándola con la mirada…y estoy seguro de que entenderás que no pueden vivir todos amontonados en esta casita…tensa como una cuerda de violín ella asiente con un gesto mientras da un sorbo a su vino…así que Lizbeth y tú se mudan a la casona.

Ginny se atraganta con el vino, tose sin parar mientras una también sorprendida Lizbeth le da golpecitos en la espalda.

-claro que no!...responde decidida poniéndose de pié para ir por un poco de agua…yo no voy a vivir en tu casa!

-Ginny…Hermione la alcanza en el lavaplatos…por favor, nos urge este empleo.

-Hermione por Dios!...la mira sentida…tú sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, pero vivir en su casa?, lo conocen más ustedes que yo! Porque no se van ustedes?

-porque la nana ya es mayor…Harry las ha seguido, le hace una seña a Hermione de que los deje solos…está dispuesta a todo pero ya se cansa fácilmente. Tener un bebé viviendo en la casa, aun cuando ella no lo atienda, la estresaría.

-el hotel?

-tiene pocas habitaciones, la mayoría ocupada por ingenieros solteros, las habitaciones que quedan las necesito para los inspectores.

-aquí hay dos habitaciones.

-se podría mudar únicamente Lizbeth, pero ella te echaría de menos, la dejarías sola? Y luego la niña está creciendo, tú crees que sea sano que duerma en la misma habitación con un adulto?, con sus padres?...ella niega con un gesto…que Ron o tu duerman en el sillón?

-me temo…sigue ante el silencio de ella…que si no aceptas tu hermano seguirá sin empleo y Lizbeth sin promoción, porque simplemente no tengo un lugar para que viva Ron con su familia.

-porque siempre tengo que ceder yo?...se pregunta en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-porque los amas…responde Harry viéndola con ternura, sabedor de que ha ganado…y sabes que no miento cuando te digo que no tengo espacio.

-la casona es amplia…sigue tratando de conformarla…estarán cómodas y harán sus cosas libremente.

-no es así…habla pensativa…tu no quieres a Draco, él es mi amigo y pretendiente de Lizbeth, cuando está en el pueblo lo invitamos a casa, ya no podremos hacerlo.

Harry la escucha atento, guarda silencio por un momento, resignado suelta aire suavemente.

-dije que harán sus cosas libremente y así será, yo no objetaré que Draco las visite.

-está bien…se encamina a la salita…ahora hay que ver qué opina Lizbeth.

En cuanto aclaran que seguirán con las visitas de Draco, la chica da su aprobación más que feliz. Es inusual que un empleado viva ahí, la casona solo se abre para el pueblo en el aniversario de la minera. Ni el señor Thomas, amigo cercano de la nana y con tantos años de relación con la familia, ha pasado la noche ahí.


	18. Chapter 18

-Bienvenidas!...la nana sale al encuentro de las dos chicas que siguen de pie en la entrada junto con su equipaje, han transcurrido un par de días, …pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí, primero vamos a tomar un refrigerio, les gustaría el salón o la cocina?

-la cocina…responden ambas para beneplácito de la nana.

-olvidando toda formalidad…dice la nana mientras sirve él te…siempre he pensado que la cocina es el lugar más cálido para que se reúna la familia, no sé, el olor a las especies, al te o café, me da una sensación de comodidad muy diferente a cualquier otro sitio.

-si…apoya Ginny recordando la cocina de su madre, las alborotadas comidas cuando eran niños y la comida dominical ya de mayores…en casa de mis padres así es.

-a Lizbeth la veo bien…sigue la nana recibiendo una sonrisa de la mencionada…pero a usted no niña, que pasa?, no se siente cómoda viviendo aquí?

-la verdad no, no se ofenda…agrega de inmediato al ver la expresión dolida de Andrómeda…es que es extraño, no cree?

-estará bien niña…la nana manda a otra parte a las chicas del servicio para que las dejen solas…sé que su trato con mi muchacho no ha sido grato, pero ya se está portando bien, cierto?...Ginny asiente preguntándose qué tanto sabe la nana…en una relación impersonal empleado-patrón, pues si, sería raro que vivieran juntos, pero nosotros somos una familia, la casa es amplia y ante la necesidad Harry tomó una decisión práctica. Además, ustedes no son cualquier empleado, a Lizbeth…le hace un cariño a la chica…la conocemos de hace tiempo, es una buena niña y su madre es mi amiga, y usted, aunque tiene poco en el mineral se ha ganado el respeto y el cariño de todos, así que quite esas telarañas de su cabecita…le da un golpe suave en la sien…póngase cómoda y siga con lo suyo, estamos?

-estamos.

-bien, ahora pongámonos de acuerdo en la rutina de la casa.

Andrómeda da una serie de instrucciones que no admiten replica, tironean un poco ya que no les está permitiendo ni siquiera que levanten una mota de polvo, insisten hasta que cede en que ellas se encarguen de sus cosas personales. Pero no admite que se preparen los alimentos, aunque pueden entrar a placer en la cocina, tendrán que hacer las comidas con ella y con Harry.

-y si él no está de acuerdo?...se aventura a preguntar Ginny

-lo siento por él...Andrómeda suelta la carcajada…será patrón del mineral niña, pero en esta casa mando yo. No es verdad…vuelve a reír ante la expresión tensa de Ginny…la estoy embromando, claro que está de acuerdo ya lo hablamos.

Les muestra la casa, repite una y otra vez que pueden moverse libremente, utilizar la sala, el salón, todo. Se van a la planta alta, hacen un breve recorrido por las habitaciones, en la que Harry ocupa Ginny se detiene de golpe, huele a él, se ruboriza ante su pensamiento y continúa por el pasillo bajo la mirada complacida de la nana.

-Les hemos asignado la suite presidencial…Andrómeda echa a reír…les gustará, el señor James la mandó construir cuando Harry nació, esperaban tener más familia…hace un gesto triste…lamentablemente no pudo ser. Fue la habitación de Harry y su primo hasta que entró al colegio…abre la puerta y entran a una especie de salón acondicionado como sala de estar que se comunica con una habitación a cada costado…este fue el cuarto de juegos…sigue a una de las puertas… la habitación de mi muchacho…la abre, ahora esta amueblada con una cama, mesilla de noche y un tocador con su banquillo….y ésta la de su primo…la pieza es idéntica a la otra...se remodeló hace un par de años pero nadie la ha ocupado.

-gracias nana…las chicas le dan un beso en la mejilla…procuraremos no ser una carga.

-no lo serán…Andrómeda corresponde a su muestra de afecto…ahora las dejo solas para que se acomoden, acostumbramos cenar cerca de las ocho, les avisaré.

-wow!...Lizbeth ahoga un grito mientras se deja caer en uno de los sillones…esto es genial!

-no te pongas muy cómoda…aclara Ginny haciendo lo mismo…en cuanto se desocupe una casa o haya espacio en el hotel, saldremos de aquí.

-puede ser…dice la chica en tono triunfal…pero eso tardará años y mientras tanto, hay que disfrutar!...le arroja uno de los cojines a Ginny.

-Lizbeth, quieta no es nuestra casa.

-si lo es…le arroja otro cojín…hasta que no echen…suelta la carcajada arrojando el siguiente cojín, Ginny responde al ataque, la pelea dura unos minutos.

-bien…dice ahogada Lizbeth…que habitación quieres?

-la que sea…Ginny vuelve a reír deseando la habitación que ocupó Harry cuando niño…son iguales!

-bueno…Lizbeth habla socarrona…pues como todo fue gracias a ti...hace una caravana…te toca la del patrón!

Se abalanzan sobre sus mochilas que el servicio dejó a un costado de la puerta y desaparecen en sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes dirigirse una mueca graciosa. En el pasillo la nana sigue quieta tras la puerta, echa a andar con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

-cómo está?...pregunta Harry a la nana poco antes de sentarse a la mesa y antes de que las chicas sean llamadas…como la viste?

-tranquilo mi niño…le hace un cariño…se ve como es normal, un poco incomoda. Tienes que darle tiempo, ha sido un cambio tras otro…el asiente con un gesto… y sobre todo no la atosigues.

-no lo haré…la nana lo mira alzando una ceja…bueno, lo intentaré.

-y el abrigo?

-en mi habitación, lo traigo?

-no…Andrómeda se mueve poniendo la mesa…deja que use la chaqueta de tu madre un poco más, se ve algo graciosa, tierna, pero no mal, no lo crees?

-si…Harry sonríe al recordar su estampa…le queda holgada y larga, pero como tú dices se ve tierna…hace una pausa…crees que me perdone?

-todo depende de ti hijo…se mueve inquieto, Andrómeda sonríe…haz las cosas bien y acércate a ella como se merece…se acerca a Harry y le acomoda el cuello de la camisa…es una niña y como la debe de tratar un niño?

-con gentileza…Harry sonríe irónico…pero nunca me dijiste eso con Cho

-esa no es una niña…suelta despectiva alejándose de él…es una bruja!

Harry se apresura a darle alcance atrapándola en un abrazo.

-te gusta nana?...pregunta ansioso apretando el abrazo…te agrada?

-si hijo…habla suave dejándose querer y recordando el rubor de Ginny cuando le mostró la habitación de él…me gusta la niña Ginny para mi niño Harry.

-que ves en ella?...insiste…que te agrada?

-tiene una mirada limpia…rompe el abrazo y se gira para verlo…por lo que escuché esta tarde le gusta reír, eso rompería tu carácter agrio…él hace una mueca de disgusto…es valiente, entregada y comprometida, mira a la situación que se enfrentó para sacar adelante a su sobrina…Harry asiente…solo un bobo como tú…le da un golpe en el brazo…pudo referirse a ella como si fuera una zorra.

-lo enmendaré nana…habla animado...no sé…pasa la lengua por sus labios recordando aquel beso…algo me dice que a pesar de mi comportamiento puede ser que le interese.

-si hijo…Andrómeda recuerda de nuevo el rubor de Ginny… también creo eso…le da otro golpe en el brazo…no lo arruines!...el asiente mientras se frota el brazo…ahora ve, llámalas a cenar.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny no puede darse el lujo de prolongar su incomodidad en la nueva casa. Tiene cosas que atender, se da tiempo antes de que Ron se incorpore al cien por ciento en su trabajo para ayudarles con la rutina del pueblo, los presenta con Clementina, Tony y Draco, quien después de escuchar la explicación que le ofrece Ginny, sonriendo estrecha la mano de los nuevos habitantes y continúa con el chequeo de su pequeña paciente. Por su parte, la nana y Harry se esmeran en hacerles grata la estancia, cuando comparten la mesa charlan de temas en los que ellas puedan participar. Después de la cena él acostumbra salir o meterse en el salón, lo que las deja solas conviviendo con la nana hasta que llega la hora de ir a dormir. Por si fuera poco navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, sabiéndose limitada por las necesidades de la pequeña, solo ha procurado un juguetito para la niña, ahora es diferente, ya tiene a sus padres. Ginny necesita algo de ropa, se las ha arreglado con lo poco que llevó de la ciudad pero teme que ya no resistan una lavada más. Armándose de valor hace un viaje al otro pueblo acompañada de Lizbeth, Hermione y la niña, ella entra primero en el almacén y se involucra en una batalla campal, entre jalones, empujones y con uno o dos arañazos, sale victoriosa a la calle principal, las chicas no están ahí, supone que se han encontrado con Draco, entra a la cafetería, ahí están, con una amplia sonrisa llega hasta la mesa y se deja caer en una silla.

-por lo que veo…señala Draco socarrón...la maestra se ha graduado en el arte de jugarse la vida por un trapo.

-si…Ginny echa a reír…hasta hoy solo había comprado ropita para Rose así que no era tanto problema, pero no está nada mal…señala sus paquetes…no cree doctor?

-así es…da un trago a su bebida…quien sigue ahora niñas?

-yo!…grita Hermione…me cuidas a Rose?...le entrega a la pequeña y sale disparada al almacén.

-porqué tan quietecita?...cuestiona a Lizbeth que en una postura relajada se recarga en Draco…no vas a comprar nada?

-en esta ocasión no

-y eso?...preguntan Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-es que…mira aprensiva a su pretendiente…me voy a pasar las fiestas con mamá en la ciudad.

-Lizbeth….Draco habla con un tono de advertencia…lo prometiste.

-lo sé…le hace un cariño mimosa…pero ayer que hablé con mamá me pidió que fuera, hace seis meses que no la veo, no te enfades.

-no me enfado…habla cansino…pero así no vamos a llegar ninguna parte, yo contaba con que pasaras las fiestas en casa de mis padres y arregláramos esto de una vez.

-lo hacemos luego, lo prometo, además que prisa hay?

-ninguna prisa pero quiero que hablemos con ellos, que se enteren que empezaremos una relación.

Son interrumpidos por Ron que presuroso llega hasta ellos.

-Lizbeth…habla nervioso…disculpa que te moleste, me puedes ayudar?...la chica asiente…traje un reporte que necesito ingresar al comité de minería, en la oficina receptora que está en esta misma calle dicen que hay algunos datos mal, que los corrija, pero no tengo la mínima idea de lo que hablan.

-no te preocupes Ron…Lizbeth sonríe divertida…solo han de estar mal acomodados, vamos…se disculpa con Draco y Ginny…ahí mismo tienen formatos en limpio, en un momento lo arreglamos.

-tú que crees Ginny?...Draco habla desanimado mientras ve a la chica tomar la calle…que estaré haciendo mal?

-nada Draco…aprieta suavemente su mano…Lizbeth tiene miedo, eso es todo.

-de qué?

-de que tu familia no la acepte, bueno tu padre.

-él ha cambiado mucho, se lo he dicho una y otra vez…suena desilusionado…no puede ser eso.

-entonces qué?

-mi cabello…habla seguro…es mi cabello.

-tú cabello?, que tiene tu cabello?

-vamos, no me dirás que no es extraño el color que tengo, este rubio…toma un mechón y tira de él…tan raro, casi blanco….hace una pausa…crees que si lo tiño Lizbeth ya no me dará la vuelta?

-teñirlo!...casi grita Ginny haciendo que Rose se sobresalte…estás loco?...echa a reír abiertamente, Draco se le une, intentan hablar, no pueden, la pequeña palmea sus manitas riendo también, eso les causa más gracia y vuelven a reír.

-perdonen la interrupción…Harry se encuentra junto a ellos, va acompañado por la chica de tez aceitunada…Gin, recuerdas a Loreto?

-claro que si…toma un poco de agua tratando de controlarse…cómo estás?

-bien maestra…la chica habla cortada…me gustaría hablar con usted, puede ser?

-si….señala una silla…siéntate por favor.

-a solas….pide turbada…si no le molesta.

-dejémoslas solas Draco…ordena Harry…vamos a mi mesa.

-si patrón…suelta mirándolo con ironía mientras se incorpora…vamos.

-necesito pedirle un favor…está nerviosa por lo que su acento se marca más y habla tan bajo que a Ginny le cuesta escucharla…si se puede, claro está.

-dime…la anima sonriendo…que necesitas?

-si me puede enseñar a leer y a escribir.

Ginny se sorprende, jala aire tratando de que la chica no lo note, aparenta más o menos la edad de Lizbeth

-te refieres a enseñarte el idioma?

-no, a leer y a escribir.

-hablas con acento, de donde eres Loreto?

-nací aquí, en la montaña, mis padres son portugueses, hablo las dos lenguas pero nunca he ido a la escuela.

Ginny asiente le hace unas preguntas más, se entera de que Loreto no ha recibido educación académica de ningún tipo.

-tengo que ser sincera contigo, nunca he impartido educación a un adulto, ignoro si sea igual que enseñar a un niño, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…Loreto sonríe aliviada…empezaríamos después de las fiestas te parece?

-sí cuando usted me diga, Harry me llevará a tomar la clase.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa Harry intenta hablar con Draco, quien lo mira con divertido cinismo por el esfuerzo que hace para tratarlo sin resentimiento.

-supongo que sabes que Lizbeth y Gin están viviendo en la casona.

-así es,

-y que puedes visitarlas cuando gustes

-ajá

-bien, solo quería estar seguro de que lo supieras, fue una condición que puso Gin.

-te ha calado hondo eh?

-de que hablas?

-de ella, de Ginny

-no sé de qué hablas…responde de mal modo…es temporal, en cuanto tenga otra vivienda se mudarán de nuevo.

-mmm….coloca un dedo en la sien fingiendo pensar…y eso será, déjame ver, en unos diez años mínimo?

-claro que no!...se pone de pie…será cosa de meses.

-siéntate patrón, no quieres llamar la atención, o sí?, a mí no puedes engañarme Harry…habla inclinándose hacia él cuando se sienta de nuevo…durante años te he pedido una y otra vez que olvidemos lo pasado…suelta una carcajada…carajo! Se oyó como problema de amor. Bueno…sigue cuando se controla…eso, que olvidemos los líos que tuvimos, los puñetazos, insultos, todo, reconocí que yo lo inicié y te he pedido disculpas muchas veces.

-demasiadas diría yo

-exacto!...sonríe burlonamente levantando una ceja…y siempre te negaste. Aparece Ginny en la historia y me abres las puertas de tu casa?, primero era Ginevra y ahora es Gin? tienes razón Harry, no te ha calado hondo, la tienes tatuada en el corazón.

-y que si así es?

-nada…responde amable…me da gusto, en verdad. Ella es una buena chica y tú mereces a alguien que te quite esa hiel del corazón.

Lizbeth regresa, se detiene en la puerta de golpe al ver que Harry y Draco se dan la mano sin el antagonismo de antes.


	20. Chapter 20

-como lo ves Clementina?...Ginny está de pié en la habitación del matrimonio, se mueve un poco viéndose en el espejo, lleva un vestido que compró en el almacén, no es su talla pero fue lo mejor que consiguió.

-un poco grande…coloca alfileres ajustando el vestido…pero quedará bien, el color y el estilo te sientan de maravilla, te lo tengo listo mañana al terminar la clase.

-muchas gracias!...le da un beso en la mejilla…quiero usarlo en noche buena, estoy cansada de los pantalones.

-tienes zapatos?

-sí, traje un par cuando llegué, ignoraba que no podría usarlos y en casa acostumbro zapato deportivo, así que están como nuevos.

-bien, ahora vete, ya está muy oscuro y es algo de caminata hasta la colina.

-ya voy…habla mientras se abriga y toma su mochila...mañana es día de mucho movimiento, los chicos salen de vacaciones, Lizbeth se va por la mañana en la avioneta, y mi vestido estará listo.

-si…Clementina sonríe ante lo emocionada que se ve…y además te tengo una noticia, aunque no sé si me lo agradecerás.

-cuál?

-mañana cuando vengas por el vestido te lo digo…la apura…ahora vete, no se te ocurra llegar a casa de Hermione.

-una parada rápida, solo a saludar.

´-Ginny, saliendo del pueblo es plena oscuridad, ten…le da una linterna…no es mucho pero servirá, anda márchate ya, la nana estará preocupada.

Clementina tiene razón, está tan oscuro que no distingue nada, se guía por las luces de la casona y lo poco que alumbra la linterna, aun cuando tiene días haciendo ese trayecto a pié y cree conocer el camino, sufre un par de resbalones, apresura el paso y llega. La nana y Harry están en el pasillo.

-niña!...Andrómeda se acerca a recibirla apenas abre la puerta…por fin llega!

-lo siento nana…la abraza apenada al verla tan mortificada…paré en casa de Clementina y se me fue el tiempo.

Alcanza a ver a Harry que se mueve de un lado a otro, finalmente se dirige al estudio cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-no se quede tan tarde por el pueblo…Andrómeda habla conciliadora…los días ya son muy cortos y aún cuando es seguro lo mejor es no arriesgarnos.

-no lo haré.

-lo promete?

-lo prometo nana…la abraza de nuevo…lo prometo.

-bien...le hace un cariño en el rostro…en un rato cenamos. Ahora hágame un favor…Ginny asiente…vaya y hable con mi muchacho, estaba por ir a buscarla.

Ginny se detiene en la puerta del estudio, saca aire y llama a la puerta.

-adelante…responde tosco.

Ella entra, la habitación está apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de las lámparas, de pié junto al estante Harry revisa un libro.

-Hola Harry

-Hola…habla serio sin apartar la vista del libro.

-siento llegar tarde…se maldice, no es una chiquilla hablándole a su padre…se me fue el tiempo sin sentir.

-está bien…sigue obstinado en la misma posición…dije que podían hacer sus cosas libremente, no me debes ninguna explicación.

-si pero igual lamento si los preocupé.

-a mí no…habla despectivo…a la nana…cambia rápidamente a la ironía…pero ella se preocupa por cualquier cosa.

-les daré un respiro…responde molesta y sentida por ese "cualquier cosa"…mañana terminan las clases y Lizbeth se va a la ciudad. Yo me voy con Ron…se gira encaminándose a la puerta… no pasará nada porque duerma en el sillón hasta que pasen las fiestas.

-perdóname…Harry llega hasta ella, la gira un tanto brusco y la abraza fuerte…perdóname, no te vayas. Si apenas te instalaste, no puedes andar de un lado a otro como si no tuvieras un lugar. Claro que me preocupé, pero llevo tanto tiempo siendo un amargado que no pude evitar responderte así. Lo siento…repite una y otra vez…lo siento.

Ginny apenas si lo escucha, se ahoga entre sus brazos, ese aroma, su aroma que se le mete por los poros haciéndola casi perder el sentido, antes no lo había percibido tan fuerte, huele a madera, a loción, a Harry.

Lo empuja suave apartándose de sus brazos, sus ojos se encuentran, ambos jalan aire y avanzan al mismo tiempo buscándose los labios. Se prenden en un beso intenso, profundo, apasionado, Ginny se apoya en sus hombros mientras que Harry la sostiene por la nuca evitando que se aparte, pero ella no quiere apartarse. Se prueban mutuamente una y otra vez, ella pasa la lengua rosando sus dientes y se pierde en esa cavidad deliciosamente húmeda, donde él la atrapa sin permitirle escapar. Se separan, ambos están jadeando, se miran de nuevo y vuelven a perderse cada uno en la boca del otro.

Harry deja la boca y recorre su rostro buscando el cuello, Ginny se mueve un poco dejándolo hacer, siente como levanta el cabello, después un leve mordisco y luego una succión.

-no…murmura pegándose más a él…me marcarás.

-tu cabello lo cubrirá…responde de regreso en sus labios…solo tú y yo lo sabremos… vuelven a perderse en sus bocas. Las manos de él se mueven por ella desabotonando la chaqueta metiéndose después por debajo de la ropa buscando sus senos.

-paremos Harry…súplica sin dejar de besarlo…la nana o Lizbeth pueden venir.

-no entrarán sin llamar…asegura subiendo el corpiño, ella se estremece al sentir las manos tibias cerrarse sobre sus senos desnudos…al menos eso espero.

-Harry…dice la nana tras la puerta…niña Ginny, la cena está lista.

Se separan bruscamente, él se aclara la garganta tan sigilosamente como le es posible mientras Ginny se acomoda la ropa con movimientos arrebatados.

-gracias nana…responde tratando de sonar natural…enseguida vamos.

-no tarden porque se enfría.

-no, ya vamos.

Ginny intenta enfriar su rostro cubriéndolo con ambas manos, Harry se acerca y la abraza de nuevo.

-lo que te hice lo cubrirá el cabello…la mece suavemente…pero ese rubor nos delatará.

-lo siento…murmura avergonzada apretándose a él…será mejor que tu vayas yo subiré a la habitación a refrescarme.

-dame tiempo de llegar al comedor y entonces sales, así evitaremos que vengan a llamarnos de nuevo…besa suavemente sus labios…diré que fuiste a sacarte la chaqueta.

Ginny se apresura pues sabe que la esperan, por suerte la planta alta está desierta, refresca su rostro, se arregla un poco y toma rumbo hacia el comedor. Da un saludo general, agradecida ocupa su sitio al ver que nadie se fija en ella de manera especial. Están charlando animadamente con Lizbeth, que emocionada por su viaje, no deja de moverse en la silla. Se integra a la plática y la cena transcurre amena y divertida.

-Vamos al salón…invita Harry cuando han terminado la cena...veremos a Lizbeth hasta después de las fiestas, escuchemos un poco de música y tomemos una copa.

Se empiezan a mover, Harry se adelanta hacia la puerta, pasa detrás de Ginny y como al descuido rosa suavemente su espalda.

-elijan algo...pide a las chicas mientras presiona el botón de un control remoto, las puertas de un mueble se abren y aparece el equipo de sonido, quedan embobadas, las puertas están atiborradas de música grabada, se abalanzan hacia él tratando de ganar el primer turno, la nana y Harry cruzan una sonrisa. Mientras escuchan la primera elección Lizbeth regresa a los sillones, Ginny continúa revisando el repertorio.

-te gusta algo?...Harry se acerca llevándole su copa

-sí, tienes de todo…da un pequeño sorbo a su vino…en la casa del pueblo hay una radio pero es complicado sintonizar alguna estación.

-si…se recarga en el mueble…la señal del sistema de comunicación de la minera y del otro pueblo son más potentes así que ahogan cualquier transmisión. Hemos intentado instalar otra antena, aislar la transmisión, pero no hemos tenido éxito….toma un mechón de su cabello…sabes que pueden usar todo lo que hay en la casa, cierto?...ella asiente con un gesto…entonces porque no lo hacen?, no sabían en dónde está el equipo.

-no sé…se encoge de hombros…falta de costumbre supongo…suelta una risita…estamos acostumbradas a charlar.

-pues ahora que no esté Lizbeth y tú pases más tiempo en la casa, porque le prometiste a la nana regresar temprano, cumplirás?

-claro que si…habla sentida…una promesa es importante para mí.

-bien…sonríe satisfecho…ven, vamos a sentarnos…ocupan uno de los sillones, la nana y Lizbeth charlan algo apartadas, eso da un tono íntimo a su conversación…ahora que regreses temprano puedes escuchar lo que gustes o leer un libro, también hay algunas películas…señala otro mueble… ahí está el equipo de cine…ríe suave…hace tiempo que no traigo películas pero igual encuentras algo que te interese.

Ginny lo escucha atenta, mientras le habla no puede evitar pensar en la ex prometida, se pregunta si para ella hizo traer el entretenimiento.

-No…responde terminante sacándola de sus pensamientos…supongo que te han hablado de Cho?…ella asiente…pues no, nada de esto era para ella…habla enojado…aquí no hay nada que se relacione con ella…se pone de pie… todas sus porquerías se fueron a la basura!

-hijo!...inquieta Andrómeda interrumpe la plática que sostiene con Lizbeth…que te pasa?

-nada nana…responde arrepentido volviendo a ocupar su sitio…disculpen…cada quien vuelve a lo suyo… disculpa Gin…habla quedo…no quise gritar, es solo que me disgusta que aún me sigan relacionando con ella en el mineral.

-será que aún la amas…comenta incomoda…y te lastima su recuerdo.

-no Gin…habla seguro…lo que me lastima y no puedo olvidar es lo estúpido que fui aferrándome a ella, no la amé ni la amo…baja más la voz…y no pensaba en ella cuando te besaba…sonríe al ver que se ruboriza suavemente…no, no…suplica…nos descubrirás.

-está bien niña?…interviene Andrómeda al notar la incomodidad de Ginny…quizá tiene calor?

-no nana...se apresura a justificarse…es el vino.

Siguen hablando así, Lizbeth con la nana y ella con Harry hasta que se retiran a su habitación.


	21. Chapter 21

-te gusta cómo quedó Ginny?...Clementina la observa mientras ella, a su vez, se mira en el espejo. Su amiga hizo un buen trabajo, el vestido se ajusta en la parte superior haciendo énfasis en los senos, la falda recta ha sido cortada justo debajo de la rodilla, una abertura en la parte posterior le permite caminar cómodamente. Sin ser demasiado formal, resalta su figura luciendo un porte elegante.

-me encanta!...echa a reír levantando los brazos y girando…se me ve bien, cierto?

-Claro que sí…Clementina sonríe aliviada…te ves muy guapa y si te peinas así…intenta levantar el cabello, Ginny suavemente se lo impide.

-pensaba en llevarlo suelto, así…mueve la cabeza… un poco alborotado, como ves?

-me gusta…Clementina recorre su figura… así no te verás tan estirada…echa a reír…te verás sexy maestra, muy sexy.

-entonces no se verá bien?

-se verá genial Ginny, pero sexy.

-bien, mientras me cambio dime lo que me ibas a contar ayer, prometí a la nana regresar temprano.

-que te espera mucho trabajo después de las fiestas, si es que aún sigue en pié tu oferta.

-aceptaron Clementina?...habla emocionada…las señoras aceptaron formar la cooperativa?

-si Ginny…sonríe ampliamente…a todas nos interesó, lo hablamos con nuestros esposos y ellos dijeron que sí, siempre y cuando tú nos ayudes.

-claro que lo haré!...en ese momento recuerda a Loreto, se le están empalmando los compromisos. Faltando un día para noche buena no es momento de pensar en eso, está nerviosa por el festejo ya que lo pasarán en la casona, así que desecha su preocupación, organizándose no quedará mal con nadie…bueno, pero primero tengo que reunir información, saben que no es de inmediato, cierto?

-por supuesto, tomate el tiempo que sea necesario…echa a reír…antes no teníamos nada.

Noche buena está ahí, todo ha sido movimiento en la casona, Andrómeda no ha parado de reñir con el servicio. Aprovechando el trajín Harry busca la oportunidad de darle un beso furtivo a Ginny antes de salir huyendo para la mina. Ella le ofrece ayuda a la nana, ésta la mira dulcemente, la toma del brazo y la lleva al estudio.

-todo está bajo control niña…sonríe amable como siempre…usted descanse aquí.

Captando el mensaje de "no estorbe", elige un libro, pone música y se tira en un sillón. El sonido de la música, un poco ahogado por la puerta cerrada, llega hasta la cocina, la nana suspende lo que está haciendo, sonríe ampliamente y retoma su trabajo.

Ginny se mira en el espejo, suelta aire, intenta no estar tan nerviosa, pero quiere, necesita verse bien. Por enésima vez checa su apariencia, ahora entiende lo que Clementina dijo el día anterior, hasta ese momento no había notado que la falda del vestido se ajusta a sus caderas realzándolas, ya con los zapatos de vestir, leve pero perfectamente maquillada y con ese peinado, se ve sexy.

Saca aire de nuevo, quiere gustarle a Harry, tiene miedo de que la vea como la trató anteriormente, como una zorra. Quizá deba cambiar el peinado, levanta suavemente el cabello, se estremece al ver la marca que Harry dejó. No puede llevarlo así, triste lo deja caer de nuevo, tal vez un pantalón?, pero es noche buena y le gusta el vestido.

-niña?...Andrómeda llama a la puerta

-pase nana…habla pensativa…ya llegó mi hermano?

-si niña, la estamos esperando…la observa detenidamente con una expresión seria, para luego sonreír…qué bonita niña!

-lo cree?…se anima un poco…no me veo mal?

-claro que no!...se acerca y la toma de las manos…porqué lo dice?

-no sé…se gira de nuevo al espejo…no quiero equivocarme.

-no lo hará…la mira a través del espejo…le gustará, estoy segura...sin darle tiempo de más toma su brazo encaminándose al pasillo.

En esa ocasión convivirán en la sala antes y después de la cena, Harry, Ron y Hermione vestidos para la ocasión, charlan mientras la pequeña Rose juega con su muñeco de felpa. La nana y Ginny llegan a la puerta, Harry se incorpora de inmediato olvidando a sus invitados, temerosa ella da un lento parpadeo, después de una pausa que no puede pasar desapercibida para nadie, él llega a su lado, le da beso muy cerca de los labios y tomando su mano la lleva con él mientras la nana la empuja suavemente por la espalda.

Aliviada, la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro, saluda a su familia y junto con la nana se integran a la plática, a pesar de que siente la ausencia del resto de su familia, se esmera en pasarla bien, las muestras de cariño con su hermano, su cuñada y la nena no paran en toda la noche. Pronto llega el momento de que Rose duerma, la acomodan en una recamara y siguen el festejo. Después de los abrazos, Andrómeda se retira satisfecha, dejando que los más jóvenes se sigan divirtiendo a su manera. Ponen música, cantan, bailan, beben un poco, vuelven a bailar. Intentan alargar la noche, pero el momento de retirarse ha llegado.

-la noche está muy fría…argumenta Harry ante la negativa de Ron y Hermione a pasar la noche ahí…van a sacar a la nena así?

-si hiciéramos el camino a pié aceptaríamos tu invitación…argumenta Ron…pero con vehículo…saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y las mueve en el aire…en cosa de nada estamos en casa.

-vehículo?...cuestiona Ginny sorprendida…que vehículo? Ron le pide que lo acompañe y se acercan a la ventana, corren las cortinas y señala una vagoneta rotulada con el nombre del mineral.

-ese vehículo hermana…ríe ante su expresión…Harry me lo asigno esta mañana.

-tienes que ir seguido al otro pueblo Ron...justifica Harry...necesitas en que moverte, no te voy a prestar el mío cada vez, por otra parte…se acerca a ellos y pone las manos sobre los hombros de Ginny…así podrás traer a tu hermana cuando se le haga tarde.

-bien…interviene Hermione…voy por Rose, me acompañas Ginny?

-que pasa aquí?...cuestiona sonriendo en cuanto dejan la sala…ya sabes, entre Harry y tú.

-nada cuñada…habla turbada…no pasa nada.

-cómo no!...da un gritito emocionada…si no ha pasado, pasará!, te dije que es un buen partido, que bien!

-basta Hermione…habla nerviosa…tus comentarios se pueden mal interpretar y con Harry tengo que andar con cuidado.

-a que te refieres?

-Ahora no, te cuento luego.

Llevando a Rose bien abrigada se despiden y abordan el vehículo que rápidamente desaparece colina abajo. En la sala la música sigue, Ginny intenta poner un poco de orden.

-deja eso, ven…Harry la toma entre sus brazos y se mueve al ritmo de una melodía romántica…al fin te tengo para mí…habla en su oído…te ves hermosa Gin.

-tenía miedo de que no te gustara.

-por qué?

-por lo que pasó antes, hasta que terminé de arreglarme me di cuenta como me queda el vestido, pensé que te molestaría.

-te refieres a esto?...desliza las manos hasta llegar a sus caderas

-si…responde conteniendo el aliento

-no eres una zorra Gin, nunca lo fuiste y jamás lo serás…detiene el baile y se aparta un poco…el vestido te luce mucho, lamento tanto haberte tratado así. Perdóname ángel mío, por favor.

Ginny observa su mirada, es la misma de la noche en el estudio, ese es Harry, no el hombre que la odió en cuanto la vio, el prepotente que restregó en su rostro que es el patrón del mineral ni el que la baño en lodo. No, Harry es el que ha procurado lo mejor para sus trabajadores, el que trajo a su familia y le ofreció un empleo a su hermano, el que le aseguró que no pensaba en su ex prometida mientras la besaba a ella y el mismo que ahora le pide perdón.

-ya está perdonado…suelta en un murmullo tomándolo del cuello buscando sus labios.

El corresponde de inmediato, las manos se cierran en las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo, Ginny siente su deseo, se pega un poco más para luego perderse en su boca, en esa boca posesiva que la atrapa sin darle más alternativa que seguir ahí, explorándose mutuamente con la lengua hasta perder la respiración. Harry emite una especie de gruñido jalándola más fuerte por el trasero, tan fuerte que la hace pararse de puntillas arqueada en su espalda. Jadeando libera su boca buscando el cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Se detiene un poco y afloja el abrazo, levanta el cabello, encuentra el morete y pasa dulcemente la lengua por él.

-aquí está…murmura haciendo que se le erice la piel…mi marca, aquí está.

-si Harry, es tu marca.

Se aparta de ella, apaga la música, tomándola de la mano dejan la sala apagando la luz en su camino. Llegan a la recamara de Harry, en cuanto cierran la puerta reanudan los besos. El baja el cierre del vestido y lo desliza suavemente por los hombros, abandona su boca para seguir el camino de la prenda, besa los hombros, sigue por el pecho, jala aire al llegar a los senos que apretados bajo el corpiño se mueven a causa de la respiración agitada. Sigue bajando, pasa la prenda por las caderas y finalmente lo deja caer. Hunde su boca por encima de los pantaloncillos, satisfecho nota una humedad en ella que la hace encogerse, sigue un poco más antes de continuar su camino, se detiene ahora en sus senos, los besa y saca el corpiño atrapándolos y apretándolos, mientras los besa intensamente hasta que Ginny emite un sonido de placer buscando pegarse más a él. Llega de nuevo a sus labios, pero hora es ella quien lo deja, besando el cuello acaricia su pecho, se va a la cintura jalando la camisa sacándola del pantalón, se mete de inmediato buscando sentir su piel desnuda, desabotona la camisa y se pega a él, Harry hace un ruido de satisfacción al sentir sus pieles juntas mientras ella saca aire ante la tibieza de piel con piel que la recorre. Abrazados y sin dejar de besarse caminan hacia la cama, Ginny se sienta frente a él, se inquieta un poco al notar el tamaño de su deseo, escucha su respiración agitada, suelta y baja el pantalón, el deseo pelea dentro del bóxer buscando una salida, titubea, siente las manos de él meterse entre su cabello moviéndose suavemente, toma valor y baja el bóxer, el deseo se yergue ante ella, sin más titubeo lo toma, los sonidos de placer de Harry no se hacen esperar, no puede evitar cerrar sus manos tirando un poco del cabello, afloja la presión al sentir que a Ginny le duele pero no lo deja, empuja sus caderas hacia ella, que mueve las manos para sostenerlo por el trasero.

-espera Gin…dice de pronto en un hilo de voz…espera…ella se detiene, Harry la empuja en la cama acomodándose a su lado, la besa en los labios y en las mejillas, mientras las manos exploran de nuevo su cuerpo buscando sus puntos sensibles…déjame conocerte…murmura en su oído…tengo tiempo solo, si sigues no podré amarte esta vez…se aparta y la mira…y te juro que no quiero perdérmelo.

Se dejan llevar por los besos y las caricias reconociendo cada uno los puntos sensibles del otro, la mano de Harry se lleva los pantaloncillos mojados, hurga suavemente buscando el origen de esa humedad, perdiéndose en él cuando lo encuentra. Se mueve delicadamente en un lado y en otro, Ginny se agita y mueve la cadera, se tensa al sentir que moja otra vez, avergonzada intenta retirar la mano de Harry.

-no…la calma con sus besos…eso es lo que busco, porque quieres apartarme de ti?

-Harry….murmura con voz extraña y agitada.

-lo sé…la besa sin apartar la mano…espera un poco, aún no.

-no…lo mira haciendo un mohín…ahora

La observa, ese rubor y esa expresión como si fuera a soltar el llanto, le sientan muy bien. Está tan excitada como él cuando le pidió que se detuviera para controlarse, pero ella no quiere eso, lo sabe bien. Quiere y necesita que la ame.

La llena de besos pequeños, la mano se retira cediendo su lugar al deseo, está tan mojada que no tiene problema al entrar, arremete en ella una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos de placer. Ginny lo abraza por el cuello, intenta verlo pero no puede sostener la mirada, un empujón tras otro no le dan tiempo, apenas abre los ojos cuando ya está cerrándolos de nuevo. Se mueven al mismo ritmo hasta que, por un instante, en ambos estallan fuegos artificiales de todas las formas y colores.

-sándalo…murmura adormilada entre sus brazos

-cómo?

-hueles a sándalo

-sí, es sándalo…sonríe posando los labios en su frente…ahora duerme ángel mío.


	22. Chapter 22

A pesar de ser Navidad la nana sale de la cama temprano, el servicio tiene el día libre así que se las arreglarán solos. Se dirige a la cocina, prepara café y pan tostado. Checa la hora, Harry está por despertar, sonríe tiernamente, es Navidad lo consentirá un poco. Arregla una charola y se va a la planta alta, llama suavemente y empuja la puerta. La habitación está a oscuras pero no impide a sus ojos cansados apreciar la escena en la cama de su muchacho. Reclinado en los cojines, con una cabellera roja sobre su pecho, Harry duerme con Ginny entre sus brazos, las frazadas se han deslizado dejando a la vista su espalda desnuda y el brazo de él que la sostiene firmemente contra su cuerpo. Andrómeda se demora un poco en reaccionar, emprende la retirada apenas haciendo ruido cuando Harry abre los ojos y sus miradas se encuentran. Ninguno habla, ella abandona la habitación.

Harry sale con cuidado de la cama, cubre a Ginny con las frazadas, se mete los pantalones y la camisa que usó la noche anterior y se va tras la nana. Al salir al pasillo ahoga una maldición, lleva los pies descalzos y el piso está frío, pero no da marcha atrás, baja casi corriendo las escaleras, entra un poco brusco a la cocina donde Andrómeda está dejando la charola sobre la mesa.

-nana

-así es como pretendes no arruinarlo?...lo enfrenta enfadada…llevándola a tu cama?

-nana

-por Dios hijo!...se deja caer en una silla…porqué te precipitas?

-no lo hice nana…se sienta a su lado…ella es diferente, tú misma lo dijiste, nos atraemos y aun cuando le he dado su espacio era inevitable que sucediera.

-no me convence Harry…habla preocupada…que se atraen lo supe de inmediato, pero creo que debieron esperar un poco, tratarse más. Precisamente porque ella es diferente tengo que preguntarte…hace una pausa y jala aire…tomaste precauciones?

-nana!

-sé que te incomoda hablar de esto conmigo, pero tendrás que hacerlo. La niña Ginny prácticamente está sola en este país, su hermano y su cuñada vienen saliendo de una etapa difícil, tienen sus propios problemas, no necesitan otra preocupación, así que por el bien de los dos, responde; tomaste precauciones?

-no

-ahí lo tienes…saca aire exasperada mientras deja la silla…si eso no es apresurar las cosas, entonces no sé cómo llamarlo.

-pensé que te gustaba.

-y así es mi niño…se acerca y le hace un cariño…el problema es que no quiero que ninguno de los dos resulte lastimado.

-no será así nana…habla sentido…aunque no estés de acuerdo con lo sucedido, danos una oportunidad.

-dime Harry…se sienta de nuevo…que tanto quieres esa oportunidad?

-mucho nana…responde de inmediato…igual tienes razón y debí detenerme, pero quiero estar con ella. Tú me hiciste ver que lo que sentía era amor disfrazado de estúpido rechazo y si bien es verdad que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, con lo que sé hasta hoy quiero darme una verdadera oportunidad.

Andrómeda lo observa, su mirada es firme y su hablar, aunque suave, rotundo. Como habla un hombre seguro, no como antes, no como cuando estaba con Cho, que hablaba tratando de convencerse así mismo de lo que decía. Ella no duda que Ginny y él sean pareja, solo cree que necesitan más tiempo para estar seguros, al parecer se equivoca.

-entonces cuídala hijo…se incorpora de nuevo moviéndose por la cocina…no la arriesgues, y me refiero a todo, recuerda que es querida en el pueblo, no permitas que eso cambie y menos que murmuren. Habla con la niña Ginny y si está de acuerdo en que inicien una relación habla también con su hermano, no lo olvides, por el momento ellos son su única familia.

-lo haré nana…llega hasta ella y le planta un beso…gracias por entender.

-aunque lo dudes, sé lo que es el amor muchacho. Ahora ten…desliza la charola por la mesa, ha cambiado el servicio anterior por café caliente y pan recién tostado, agregando te, fruta picada y otra taza…vuelve a la habitación, cuando bajen tendré listo algo más sustancioso.

-gracias de nuevo nana…la abraza fuerte antes de tomar la bandeja…feliz navidad.

-feliz navidad mi niño…corresponde su abrazo…anda, vete ya.

En la habitación Ginny ha despertado, se despereza preguntándose donde andará Harry tan temprano, acurrucándose de nuevo bajo las frazadas el recuerdo de la noche anterior llega hasta ella ocasionándole un suave rubor, "ángel mío" murmura una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la regresa al presente, ahí está él, sonriendo camina hacia la cama cargando la charola.

-hola…le da un beso suave…buenos días y feliz navidad.

-feliz navidad…responde melosa acomodándose recargada en los cojines…fuiste a la cocina?

-si…le ofrece la taza de té mientras él se sirve café….fruta, pan?

-fruta…Harry sonríe mientras le tiende el plato, esa nana la tiene bien checadita…gracias, tú lo preparaste?

-no…unta mantequilla en un pan…solo lo tomé

Ginny asiente con un gesto, bebe su te tranquilamente, súbitamente se tensa al ver la charola bien presentada y repetir las palabras de Harry "solo lo tomé", lo mira aprensiva mientras el rubor se hace más intenso.

-ángel mío…pasa suavemente el dorso de la mano por su mejilla…me temo que la nana lo sabe.

-Dios!...deja el té y se cubre el rostro con las manos…qué vergüenza!

-no…la acaricia de nuevo tratando de confortarla…porque vergüenza?, acaso tienes compromiso?...ella niega con un gesto…yo tampoco.

-no se trata de eso Harry…habla mortificada…como pudo darse cuenta?

-fue un accidente, yo no acostumbro tomar nada en la cama, por darme una sorpresa de navidad trajo la charola y la sorprendida fue ella al vernos en la cama.

-estará molesta y con justa razón…se mueve intentado salir de la cama…me pasas el vestido?

-tranquila…hace lo que le pide…ya no lo está, hable con ella y lo entendió, además te quiere.

-no Harry…se ha vestido y ahora busca los zapatos…que va a entender?, que a días de estar en su casa me metí en la cama de su hijo?, lo mejor será irme de aquí.

-cálmate…llega hasta ella, tomándola de la mano la lleva de regreso a la cama…siéntate y termina el te. No es de mí el traer mujeres a mi casa y a mi cama, si alguna vez necesité un desahogo no lo obtuve en el mineral ni en el otro pueblo. Solo Cho ha estado aquí y eso fue una reverenda estupidez, pero como te dije hace unos días, aquí no queda nada de ella y afortunadamente nunca estuvo en mi cama….Ginny lo mira confundida…es una mujer controladora Gin, así que el que yo la buscara en su habitación le daba una sensación de poder. Lo que la nana entiende es que si bien no le parece que hayamos estado juntos, lo acepta porque en verdad me interesa darme una oportunidad contigo.

-es que me siento incomoda,

-aguarda…pide dulcemente cubriendo su boca con la mano…aunque en su momento no lo reconocí y me equivoqué contigo, la atracción entre los dos siempre estuvo ahí, tienes que admitirlo…ella asiente…me gusta lo que siento y conozco de ti Gin…acaricia suavemente su mano…me gusta tanto como para pedirte que lo intentemos, pero que sea un intento de verdad, sin guardarnos nada.

Ginny lo mira, la noche anterior se dejaron arrastrar por la atracción, pero como él dice esa atracción no viene sola. Le gusta el Harry que ha visto desde la noche en que la reunió con su familia, necesitan conocerse, eso es verdad, pero la manera en que le hizo el amor y las palabras que murmuró en su oído definitivamente no vienen de alguien sin sentimientos.

-hagámoslo Harry…se acerca buscando meterse entre sus brazos…pero como lo has dicho, sin guardarnos nada.

-así será ángel mío…aprieta el abrazo…lo prometo.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando se reúnen para desayunar la mesa ya está puesta, Ginny no puede evitar sentirse incomoda, sin embargo la mirada cálida y dulce de la nana así como su siempre trato amable, hacen que lo supere. Después de desayunar Andrómeda y Ginny ponen orden en la cocina, a la hora del almuerzo Ron y Hermione se reunirán de nuevo con ellos, pero hay bastante comida del día anterior así que se van a la sala a pasar el tiempo.

-vamos a abrir los regalos…murmura la nana aprovechando que Ginny está distraída eligiendo música…trae el abrigo.

Harry sale discretamente, solo tarda unos minutos así que cuando regresa ella aún está entretenida con la música. Andrómeda le hace seña de que lo coloque a sus espaldas, retardando el momento de que Ginny lo vea.

-a ver si le gusta este nana…los acordes de una melodía suave llenan el ambiente…me parece muy bonita.

-sí me gusta niña…le hace un gesto con la mano…ahora venga, siéntese a mi lado, vamos a abrir los regalos.

Ginny se ruboriza, en su batalla campal en el almacén consiguió algo para ellos, un detalle de agradecimiento que le nació por brindarle su casa, pero en el mineral no es gran cosa lo que se puede conseguir, está segura de que desentonará.

Está equivocada, a pesar de ser finos los obsequios son sencillos, cosas que realmente les gustan. Harry le da a la nana un par de peinetas bellamente terminadas, en estilo clásico que permite que las use frecuentemente. Andrómeda le entrega una caja a su muchacho, él la abre y le agradece cariñoso, se gira hacia Ginny mostrándole una botella, es una loción.

-sándalo…le guiña el ojo y echa a reír al verla turbada.

-Es cosa de nada…justifica Ginny al entregarles sus regalos…solo un detalle.

-niña!...Andrómeda saca de su caja una mascada grande, en tela de seda de colores alegres…gracias, está hermosa!...le da un beso en la mejilla…se verá muy bonita encima del abrigo.

-te gusta?...pregunta ansiosa a Harry ya que no ha dicho nada, en silencio revisa su regalo, es un libro usado de minería, de pastas gruesas forradas en piel, algo raspado pero en buen estado.

-si...le regala una sonrisa antes de darle un beso…no me digas que lo conseguiste en el almacén?

-sí, sé que está usado…habla como disculpándose… pero me pareció interesante, tu sabes, está editado hace tantos años.

-de que hablas?, es genial…su sonrisa se hace más amplia…no es un libro viejo Gin, es una antigüedad…le tiende el tomo a la nana para que lo vea…y por otra parte me encantan los libros usados, siento un no sé qué…gesticula con las manos…cuando los leo sabiendo que alguien más, sabrá Dios en qué lugar, los leyó antes que yo.

-Harry tiene razón niña…la nana saca aire…este libro es una antigüedad, seguramente fue de los primeros mineros que se establecieron por aquí, me pregunto cómo fue a dar al almacén.

-en que parte del almacén lo encontraste hermosa?

Andrómeda contiene el aliento ante las palabras cariñosas con las que Harry se dirige a Ginny, todo es diferente esta vez, nunca antes lo escuchó hablar así.

-en los anaqueles del fondo, estaba mezclado con otros libros, algunos son novelas, otros de política y hay algunos más de consulta, pero este me gustó.

-excelente gusto…besa suavemente sus labios…muchas gracias Gin, en verdad me encanta.

-ahora le toca a usted niña…la nana le tiende un paquete…espero que le guste…Ginny no puede evitar que los ojos se la hagan agua al sacar el obsequio, el recuerdo de su madre golpea su corazón, es un juego de gorro, bufanda y guantes en color rojo, cuidadosamente tejidos.

-qué pasa?...Andrómeda se escucha angustiada…no le gustan? por qué se pone mal?

-lo siento…trata de componerse…si me gustan, es que mamá también teje y nos regala un sweater cada año.

-Gin…Harry la cobija entre sus brazos…la extrañas…ella asiente…extrañas a tu familia.

-eso se puede arreglar un poco niña…cruza una mirada con Harry…pero primero reciba el regalo de mi muchacho.

Harry se aparta, va por el abrigo y se acerca de nuevo, le ayuda a ponérselo.

-este no es mi abrigo

-sí y no…aclara dulcemente Harry…no es el mismo, el tuyo no se pudo limpiar, pero es idéntico…la besa de nuevo y la abraza un poco fuerte… te odié en cuanto te vi…murmura en su oído…por lo hermosa que te ves en este abrigo, con ese cabello asomando coqueto por debajo de la capucha, perdona al imbécil que fui, feliz navidad ángel mío.

-ahora niña, estrene también mi regalo... le coloca suavemente el gorro y la bufanda mientras ella se mete los guantes…que mi niño tiene otro regalo para usted.

-vamos a la mina…tira de su mano encaminándose a la puerta, toma de pasada las llaves de una mesilla…volvemos en un rato nana.

-si hijo, mientras tanto iré adelantando el almuerzo.

-a la mina?...cuestiona Ginny mientras abordan el vehículo

-si, ahí está tu regalo.

Mientras en la mina se trabaja sin parar, las oficinas están cerradas. Después de pasar varios niveles de seguridad llegan a la parte administrativa, son instalaciones perfectamente acondicionadas para su uso, calcula que ahí laboran unas diez personas.

-adelante…Harry abre la puerta de su privado cediéndole el paso…siéntate hermosa, tardaré solo unos minutos, anótame aquí…le tiende una tarjeta…el teléfono de tus padres.

-llamarás Harry?...habla conteniendo el aliento mientras hace lo que le pide...en verdad?

-claro que sí…la mira con ternura…acaso crees que te estoy embromando?...marca un número le pide a la operadora que haga el enlace y posteriormente dicta el número que le indicó Ginny

-aquí tienes…le tiende el teléfono…está llamando, no te limites…se incorpora encaminándose a la salida dándole privacidad.

-pa!...Harry alcanza a escuchar su voz quebrada antes de cerrar la puerta, se va hasta uno de los cubículos y se sienta a esperar pacientemente. Después de un rato una llorosa Ginny aparece en la puerta.

-Harry?...él se acerca de inmediato…papá quiere saludarte.

Harry toma el teléfono, se presenta con Arthur y sostienen una conversación por algunos minutos durante los cuales el señor Weasley le agradece en varias ocasiones el que ayude a sus hijos. Posteriormente le pasa a Molly, que igual de llorosa que la hija, agradece esa llamada con el corazón en la mano mientras en el fondo se escucha al resto de la familia gritar a una sola voz "gracias Harry, feliz navidad!"

-mejor o peor?...pregunta abrazándola una vez que ha terminado la llamada.

-mejor…se aprieta a él…sigo extrañándolos pero me hizo bien escucharlos, gracias Harry.

-el teléfono siempre estará a tu disposición, dije a tus padres que les hablarás cada semana pero puedes hacerlo cuando gustes, y anotaron como hacer el enlace si necesitan contactarlos, no tiene caso triangular a través de Neville pudiéndolo hacer directamente.

-gracias de nuevo…tranquila se aparta un poco, le busca los labios y le regala un beso…perdona el lloriqueo.

-no seas bobita, porque te disculpas? son tu familia Gin, es correcto que los extrañes y llores por ellos, pero si ya estás mejor, es hora de seguir festejando…hace un gesto travieso y ahora es él quien la besa…después de todo es Navidad.

-Harry…murmura minutos después cuando el desabotona el abrigo…tenemos que volver.

-aún no…responde perdido en su cuello…falta para que Ron llegue y si llega, pues que espere.

-aquí no Harry…las manos de él se han metido por debajo de la ropa y la acarician suavemente…no en tu oficina.

-porque no?...se inclina, levanta la ropa y besa su abdomen subiendo hacia sus senos…estamos solos, es mi oficina…habla entre beso y beso…marquemos nuestro territorio, hagámoslo en cada sitio que nos pertenezca.

-estás loco!...se encoge sintiendo sus besos húmedos…anda, para ya, tenemos que regresar.

-aguafiestas…acusa incorporándose y acomodándole la ropa…pero después seguimos.

-si Harry…lo consuela con un beso…pero ahora pórtate bien, regresemos.

Cuando llegan a casa Ron y Hermione ya están ahí, conviven un poco antes de almorzar para terminando intercambiar de nuevo regalos, la pequeña Rose se emociona con sus juguetes y balbucea sin descanso divirtiendo a todos. Harry y Ginny controlan las muestras de cariño hasta que él hable con Ron de su interés en ella, eso será al día siguiente, por lo pronto pasan el resto del día de una manera agradablemente relajada.


	24. Chapter 24

Al otro día, después del almuerzo, Harry y Ginny llegan a casa de Ron y Hermione.

-Hola!...Ron mira extrañado a Harry mientras les da el pase, no le sorprende la visita de su hermana pero si la de él. Aun cuando hicieron química desde que se conocieron y tienen una creciente amistad, no esperaba verlo antes de la fiesta de fin de año y menos en compañía de Ginny.

-Ron, necesito hablar contigo...señala en cuanto saludan a Hermione y a la pequeña…vamos a tomar una copa a la cantina?

-pasa algo?...pregunta angustiado mientras se abriga…tenemos problemas?

-no…Harry suelta una risita…no pasa nada malo. Gin quiere platicar con Hermione, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres y yo necesito hablar contigo, también ya sabes…vuelve a reír…cosas de hombres.

-qué pasa?...apremia Hermione en cuanto la puerta se cierra…cuenta!

-nada…sonríe pícara mientras levanta a Rose que le pide brazos…ya escuchaste, quiere hablar con Ron.

-vamos Ginny…casi ruega…en noche buena dijiste que me contarías después y ahora Harry acaba de decir que necesitas hablar conmigo, que pasa?

-que nada, eso lo dijo para que Ron aceptara ir con él.

-Ginny!

-está bien!...echa a reír…no te enfades!, caramba! Pobre de mi hermano, lo que ha de sufrir viviendo contigo!

-Ginny

-pues nada cuñada...le da un abrazo cariñoso…que vamos a intentar una relación pero Harry quiere hablarlo con Ron…le da un beso en la mejilla…ustedes son mi familia.

-lo sabía!...Hermione deja el sillón y se va a la cocina a poner la tetera…se lo dije a Ron ayer cuando regresamos de la casona, aquí se cocina algo.

-y que dijo?

-nada, solo sonrió, vamos a ver cómo le va a Harry.

-crees que le moleste?

-ser única mujer en la familia es difícil Ginny, tus hermanos siempre han estado encima de ti, de pronto te ven como a uno más de ellos, como a un chico y luego recuerdan que eres una mujer y te celan tremendamente. Ahora las cosas han cambiado, sé que apenas si hablaste ayer con ellos, así que déjame decirte que de esta pesadilla que vivimos salió algo bueno…regresa a los sillones con el servicio de te…ya no eres más una chiquilla corriendo detrás de sus hermanos, ni la niña que ellos se empecinaron en ver a pesar de que tuviste novio. Te has ganado su respeto cuñada…aprieta su mano…el respeto de todos, incluyéndonos a Ron y a mí, al verte sola con Rose creciste como la mujer que eres, toda una Weasley tomando las riendas de su vida y asumiendo la responsabilidad de mi hija como si fuera tuya. Ahora te ven como una mujer capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si a Ron no le parece lo tuyo con Harry, te lo dirá mas no se interpondrá y tampoco intervendrá a menos que tú se lo pidas.

-gracias Hermione…corresponde a sus muestras de cariño…pero en verdad me gustaría que Ron estuviera de acuerdo, no sería lo mismo de otra manera. Creo que la tenemos algo difícil para todavía sumarle la desaprobación de mi hermano.

-no te preocupes, entre hombres se entienden y que Harry hable con Ron es un buen punto para él, ahora dime, por qué la tienen difícil?

-Harry está algo resentido…hace una mueca triste…cuando nos conocimos y prácticamente hasta que ustedes llegaron tuvimos una serie de desacuerdos, por eso te pido que cuides tus comentarios sobre él, no quiero que vayamos a tener líos por una mala interpretación.

-supongo que te refieres a la ex prometida

-ya te lo contaron?...ante su afirmación mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo…eso también le molesta, que en el mineral se le siga ligando con ella.

-es un pueblo chico Ginny, de que más pueden hablar?…sonríe tierna…pero ese chisme pronto será sustituido por la noticia de su relación. Ahora dime, que desacuerdos tuviste con él?

Mientras, en la cantina Ron observa a Harry, no ha dicho nada de interés, solo han hablado de boberías mientras beben, Harry está ordenando una tercera ronda cuando Ron decide que ya es suficiente.

-basta Harry, ni una copa más, a este paso estaremos ebrios para la hora de la cena y tú no has dicho una palabra que amerite la visita a la cantina y no creo que haya sido para darles privacidad a las chicas, con que hablaran en la habitación era suficiente.

-lo siento Ron, solo estoy buscando la manera de decírtelo...se recarga en la silla y sonríe ante lo tenso que se ve su amigo…tranquilo no es nada grave, es solo que me inquieta como lo vayas a tomar por el tiempo que tienen en el mineral.

-solo dilo Harry, no ves que me pones más nervioso?, he perdido el empleo?

-no!…se apresura a calmarlo…ésta plática no es de trabajo, es personal.

-personal?...la inquietud de Ron aumenta…de parte de quién? Tuya o mía?

-mía…suelta la carcajada…no tiene nada que ver contigo, bueno si tiene, por eso necesitamos hablarlo.

-ya Harry!...se exaspera…suéltalo de una vez!

-Gin y yo estamos empezando una relación...habla un tanto precipitado…necesito y quiero tu aprobación para seguir.

-Ginny y tú son novios?...Harry asiente…y que hay de la tal Cho?

-ya te contaron…es el turno de Ron de asentir…pues no hay nada, cometí un error que afortunadamente ella corrigió marchándose con ese tipo. Sé que la gente piensa que no he tenido otra relación porque supuestamente la sigo amando, pues no es así…habla terminante…aunque estuviéramos a punto de casarnos, nunca la amé. Si he estado solo este tiempo es simplemente porque no había conocido a otra persona que me interesara en ese aspecto, hasta que Gin llegó al mineral.

Ron observa a Harry, no hay emoción en su voz cuando habla de la ex prometida, si acaso algo de exasperación indicando que para él es historia terminada.

-no tengo problema con eso Harry, al contrario, te agradezco que me tomes en cuenta, solo una cosa te voy a pedir

-dime,

-cuida a mi hermana, ella nunca ha sido de novios así que si se está dando la oportunidad contigo es porque en verdad le interesas, no te atrevas a lastimarla…levanta una mano deteniendo a Harry cuando intenta interrumpirlo…no soy tonto, sé lo que ese noviazgo significa con ella viviendo en tu casa. Ambos son adultos y mi hermana ha demostrado que es capaz de tomar sus decisiones, piensa bien en las consecuencias que puede haber si no la amas.

-nunca la lastimaría Ron,

-no intencionalmente, eso lo sé, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado.

-lo haré…estrechan sus manos…es una promesa.

Cuando dejan la cantina Harry lleva una botella de vino, llegan a la casa donde las chicas ya han terminado de preparar la cena, Ron atrapa a su hermana en un abrazo cariñoso y besa su mejilla. La cena transcurre en amena plática para al final abrir la botella de vino y brindar por Harry y Ginny.


	25. Chapter 25

De regreso en la casona conviven un poco con la nana para luego darse las buenas noches. Harry sigue a Ginny a su habitación, se acomodan en la salita donde se deja caer en uno de los sillones, se saca los zapatos y la chaqueta haciéndole seña de que se siente a su lado.

-no estuvo nada mal…se acerca buscando sus labios…no crees?

-no…corresponde su beso…me alegra que Ron esté de acuerdo.

-también yo…deja sus labios y se va al cuello…tanto él como Hermione me caen bien, tenemos una naciente amistad que espero prospere…pasa la lengua por el morete en el cuello…odiaría que Ron tuviera inconveniente en lo nuestro.

-espera Harry…protesta cuando los besos suben de intensidad y las manos de él se meten bajo la ropa mientras la empuja en el sillón…aguarda.

-no…sigue avanzando…ayer prometiste que seguiríamos y no cumpliste.

-espera…toma sus manos y tira de ellas retirándolas de su cuerpo…tenemos que hablar.

-qué pasa?...se incorpora ayudándola a hacer lo mismo…de que quieres que hablemos?

-de esto…se ruboriza levemente…de la intimidad.

-que tiene?

-creo que tenemos que ir despacio.

-despacio?...le hace un cariño en la mejilla…pero si ya estuvimos juntos.

-precisamente…sonríe dulcemente…hace años que no tenía una relación, obvio que no tomo anticonceptivos y tú no usaste protección, tienes?

-no…responde desanimado…en el almacén hay pero no me gustaría comprarlos ahí, no quiero que empiecen a chismear desde ahora, ya se darán cuenta de nuestra relación más adelante.

-ves?...lo besa suavemente tratando de conformarlo…es mejor tomarlo con calma.

Harry la mira, esos ojos y ese cabello algo despeinado, sus labios rosados, si tan solo supiera lo que le está pidiendo.

-está bien…saca aire resignado…solo un beso

Toma sus labios sin darle tiempo de más, "solo un beso" se repite Ginny sintiendo la lengua que entra sin demora buscando la suya. Si supiera lo que su boca le provoca, esa boca y esa lengua que la hacen suya antes de sentir una caricia.

Harry se pierde en ella, juguetea con su lengua hasta que es correspondido, la atrapa entre sus labios, la libera, se aparta apenas dándole tiempo de tomar aire y se pierde otra vez.

-Tengo que detener este beso… se repite Harry una y otra vez… no quiero equivocarme, ella fue muy clara, debemos tomarlo con calma.

Pero no puede hacerlo, lo que siente por Ginny está a flor de piel y a ella le pasa lo mismo, lo sabe porque se estremece entre sus brazos y eso lo provoca más. Bruscamente se aparta y deja el sillón.

-tengo que salir de aquí Gin…le da la espalda mientras se mete los zapatos…nos vemos en la mañana.

-no te vayas…murmura una voz queda y apasionada mientras las manos lo abrazan por la espalda…quédate.

-dijiste que con calma…jala aire cubriendo con sus manos las de ella, sintiéndola pegada a su espalda…lo entiendo.

-te molestaría que cambiara de opinión?

-claro que no….saca aire satisfecho mientras se vuelve hacia ella…toma de nuevo sus labios mientras la empuja hasta el sillón.

Los besos cambian, no le da tregua, apenas deja su boca, recorre el rostro y el cuello y regresa de nuevo. Ginny mete las manos entre su cabello y pega su rostro contra ella mientras la recorre, eso lo enloquece, deja escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, mete las manos por debajo de la ropa, la saca y la arroja, besa y acaricia sus pechos por encima del corpiño, los succiona un poco así, con la tela de por medio. Ginny gime de forma lenta y profunda. Una fina capa de sudor cubre el rostro de Harry mientras ella le saca la ropa sin dejar de besarlo, el torso de él está desnudo, los labios ardientes de ella recorren el pecho mientras las manos lo aprietan por la espalda humedeciéndose con su sudor.

-esto es una tortura…murmura en su oído mientras saca el corpiño y mete la mano bajo los ajustados jeans intentando hacer lo mismo, ella se arquea facilitándole el movimiento para después hacer lo mismo con el pantalón de él quedando así, Harry en bóxer y ella en pantaloncillos.

Paran un poco, las miradas encendidas de pasión se cruzan, Harry la toma en sus brazos y se van al dormitorio, suavemente la recuesta y se acomoda a su lado. Regresan los besos y las caricias reconociendo los puntos que encontraron cuando estuvieron juntos la vez anterior. Ginny se estremece con las sensaciones que los labios y manos de Harry afloran en su cuerpo, se pierde en su placer al percatarse que ella surte el mismo efecto en él. Su corazón se acelera cuando la mano de Harry saca el pantaloncillo y navega suavemente entre sus piernas, sabe lo que busca, el corazón se le acelera más cuando dulcemente hurga entre sus pliegues, se aferra a él, que sabe el placer que le da y murmura en su oído cosas atrevidas, haciendo que se le erice la piel mientras la mano entra en ella buscando su humedad.

Sin dificultad el bóxer sale también, las manos de Ginny acarician el deseo apretándolo un poco fuerte, haciendo que Harry jale aire en cada apretón.

-tus manos están ardiendo…murmura antes de tomar con más pasión su boca mientras la mano sigue perdida en la humedad. Al sentir que moja Ginny se tensa y aprieta más fuerte el deseo haciendo que Harry suelte un intenso gemido.

-lo siento…murmura contra su boca…lo siento.

-no… protesta con voz ronca…me gusta, pero no aguanto más…suavemente retira la mano mojada separando sus piernas…necesito estar en ti.

-espera Harry.

-santo Dios Gin!, no me hagas esto.

-no...murmura apasionada…solo espera un poco, necesito saber algo.

-qué?...pregunta apenas conteniéndose, la mira y se pierde en sus ojos excitados.

-si hay consecuencias…se corta, pasa saliva…te enfadarás?

-enfadarme?...mueve la cabeza negando…por qué?...logra dibujar una sonrisa…por qué me atraparás con un hijo?...ella asiente.

-olvida lo pasado ángel mío, entrégate sin miedo…la besa suavemente…si te preño, lo anunciaré a gritos por todo el mineral…la besa de nuevo… déjame entrar en ti.

Entra en ella, la embiste lento y profundo, los ruidos de placer llenan la habitación, el cuerpo sudoroso de Harry resbala en la blanca piel de Ginny, vuelve a murmurarle cosas atrevidas al oído que la hacen estremecer.

-lo harías Gin?…pregunta con voz apagada sin dejar de moverse…harías conmigo las cosas que te digo?

-si Harry…lo toma suavemente por la mejilla buscando sus labios…no sé cómo, pero si me enseñas, aprenderé.

Harry se hincha de placer ante su respuesta, sabe por su manera de hacer el amor que tiene poco camino andado, se complace tan solo de pensar que tiene mucho que aprender y que él será su maestro. Se entregan sin reservas.

-te amo Gin!...grita ahogadamente Harry mientras se aferran uno al otro, cuando el placer en plenitud llega a los dos.


	26. Chapter 26

Los días siguen su curso, las oficinas estarán cerradas hasta después de fin de año por lo que Harry pasa prácticamente todo el tiempo con Ginny, solo se aleja cuando sale de la casa al caer la tarde, regresando prácticamente a la hora de la cena. Andrómeda los observa, se complace con el trato cariñoso que tienen uno con el otro así que, aunque convive con ellos, procura darles privacidad. La nana no es tonta y como le dijo a Harry, sabe lo que es el amor así que toma sus precauciones. Al día siguiente de navidad cambió la rutina de la casa, el servicio solo tiene acceso a la planta alta cuando ella de su consentimiento. Evitará hasta donde le sea posible que se enteren de que Harry y Ginny conviven como pareja, hasta que ellos decidan hacerlo público.

Pronto llega el último día del año, con una reunión más bulliciosa que la de Navidad, pasan la noche nuevamente en compañía de Ron, Hermione y la bebé.

Ginny sale con cuidado de la cama de Harry, busca a tientas su ropa, no puede seguir ahí, de pronto se ha puesto nerviosa, en tan solo unas horas Lizbeth estará de regreso y su situación se complica. Salvo una ocasión, desde la víspera de navidad ha pasado cada noche con Harry, ya sea en su cama o en la de él, eso tendrá que cambiar con la chica de regreso, saca aire triste, no quiere que eso pase. Ya vestida se acerca de nuevo a la cama, Harry ha cambiado de posición y ahora duerme boca arriba, con su movimiento las frazadas se deslizaron hasta la cintura, Ginny pasea su vista por él, empieza en su cabello, a pesar de llevar siempre un corte impecable luce más alborotado, sonríe, ella es la culpable, cuando hacen el amor le encanta hundir las manos en ese cabello oscuro, obligándolo a mantenerse por más tiempo en aquellas partes que la hacen estremecer. Sigue a su rostro, atractivo y desde hace tiempo relajado, se detiene en su boca y siente un escalofrío al recordar la manera en que la provoca, pasa al pecho desnudo, lo ha besado y acariciado tantas veces que ya lo conoce a la perfección, luego el abdomen, ah el abdomen, Harry se sobresalta cada vez que ella lo prueba con su lengua, pero no lo puede observar bien, él descansa un brazo ahí obstruyendo su visión. Justo pasando el brazo han quedado las frazadas, con cuidado las levanta para cubrirlo bien, se detiene, sonríe y mordisquea su labio inferior, NO, se dice, cúbrelo y sal de ahí, hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sucumbe y levanta más las frazadas llevando su mirada más abajo, más, se muerde más fuerte el labio, ahí está, descansando como su dueño, el deseo que los une cada noche, mira por compromiso las piernas pero sus ojos traicioneros regresan una y otra vez al deseo.

-deja de mirarme…la voz ronca la hace dar un respingo…no es viéndolo como conseguirás que te responda.

-te estoy acomodando las frazadas…se justifica con voz ahogada mientras su rostro arde, avergonzada busca su mirada pero él sigue con los ojos cerrados…las echaste hacia abajo.

-ajá

-nos vemos en un rato…habla apurada soltando las frazadas sobre su pecho.

-por qué la prisa?...con un movimiento rápido atrapa su mano y tira de ella haciéndola que caiga sobre él…antes de que te hablara no mostrabas ningún apuro.

-solo te cobijaba…intenta zafarse, él la abraza evitando que lo consiga…en verdad.

-puedo sentir tu mirada Gin…sonríe divertido ante su afán de justificarse,…que tiene de malo?

-qué cosa?

-esto…mueve la mano de ella por encima de la ropa de cama, se detiene en el deseo y la aprieta contra él…que tiene de malo que lo veas si no estamos haciendo el amor?

-nada…se turba más y se maldice por ello…pero no lo hacía.

Harry mantiene la sonrisa, está realmente avergonzada de que la haya sorprendido viéndolo, le da un beso corto, suelta el abrazo y su mano, ella se incorpora de inmediato.

-nos vemos más tarde…repite Ginny encaminándose a la puerta

-quieta ahí…Harry sale de la cama, toma de nuevo su mano y se encamina al baño.

-Harry…habla ahogada…suelta, que haces?

-nada hermosa…detiene su camino solo el tiempo justo para darle un beso suave…vamos a la ducha, solo eso.

En el cuarto de baño él no escucha sus protestas, le saca la ropa, sonríe de nuevo cuando ella intenta cubrirse y evita mirarlo. Sabe lo que le incomoda, una cosa es estar desnudos cuando hacen el amor y otra tan de mañana en la ducha. Deja correr el agua, ignora como le gusta a Ginny así que la regula un poco más que tibia, se mete de inmediato tirando de ella que se deja llevar.

Harry toma un poco de shampoo y le lava el cabello con un suave masaje, cuando lo enjuaga pone un poco más en la esponja y la frota hasta que hace espuma.

-el jabón que tengo es un poco fuerte…habla quedo mientras pasa lentamente la esponja por el cuello…usaremos shampoo…ella sigue cubriendo sus senos con una mano y su intimidad con la otra, Harry busca sus labios y la besa dulcemente mientras retira el brazo que le estorba, sigue en lo suyo, se va a la espalda, sigue bajando hasta llegar a los pies, la gira de nuevo y sigue hasta completar su tarea con uno o dos sobresaltos de parte de ella.

-te toca…pide tendiéndole la botella de shampoo, Ginny la toma y hace su parte, primero el cabello y después el cuerpo con el jabón y la esponja, saltándose al culpable de que haya terminado en la ducha con Harry.

-ahí te lavas tú…suelta poniendo en su mano la esponja e intentando alcanzar una toalla.

-no…Harry la empuja contra la pared regresándole la esponja…no hagas trampa, termina.

-Harry,

-termina Gin…suplica…yo lo hice.

Ella pasa saliva, sabe que él no le permitirá zafarse, lo mejor es hacerlo de una vez. Lo hace como puede, cuando cree que ha terminado Harry atrapa su mano, la esponja cae al piso y él la guía en unos movimientos que no tienen que ver con la limpieza.

Harry se inclina buscando sus labios, la acerca hacia él sosteniéndola por la espalda con un brazo mientras las manos de ambos siguen en el mismo sitio. Se pierden como siempre en sus bocas, el agua se está enfriando, Harry cierra las llaves y salen de la ducha. Los cuerpos empapados se van a la recamara sin dejar de besarse, él la empuja y cae juntos en la cama, siguen besándose un poco más, Harry entra rápidamente en ella y se mueven a su ritmo.

-ves que no era viéndolo como te respondería?

-que no te miraba…protesta entre embestidas.

-no Gin?...habla apasionado en su oído…no me veías?

-Dios!...grita ahogadamente ella sintiéndose a punto de la culminación…si Harry…lo besa un poco frenética…te miraba, te miraba!


	27. Chapter 27

-como le vamos a hacer?...pregunta Ginny, dándole pequeños besos en el pecho

-para qué?...Harry sonríe complacido ante el toqueteo de esos labios contra su piel.

-para vernos…se detiene y lo mira, él descansa con los ojos cerrados…Lizbeth llega durante la mañana.

-pues tendremos que limitarnos…habla travieso…a un saludo cortés.

-no…protesta chiqueona acomodándose en su pecho…no quiero eso.

Feliz Harry controla una carcajada, tomándola por los brazos la gira quedando ella sobre el colchón con él encima.

-no te preocupes…la besa suave…solo hay un modo.

-cuál?

-decirle lo nuestro

-no lo creo…habla inquieta…como así, de golpe.

-pues no hay de otra Gin…juega con un mechón de cabello húmedo…no tenemos porqué escondernos, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y entonces tendrás que explicarle porqué se lo ocultaste. Además yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar de ti y por lo que acabo de escuchar….la besa de nuevo…tampoco tú de mí.

-tienes razón…acepta con un suspiro…se lo diré está tarde. Ahora vamos a levantarnos, las sabanas están mojadas, agarraremos un resfrío.

Entre el desayuno y la sobremesa pasan el tiempo en lo que llega Lizbeth, todo son besos, abrazos y nuevamente intercambio de regalos. Después del almuerzo se instalan en el estudio, Harry decide retirarse dándoles oportunidad de hablar y empujando un poco el punto a tratar.

-las dejo para que hablen de sus cosas….anuncia aprovechando una pausa, se acerca al sillón que ocupa Ginny…voy a salir…se inclina y besa sus labios…regreso a la hora de la cena.

Ginny se ruboriza, Lizbeth está con la boca abierta mientras una sonriente Andrómeda sigue los pasos de Harry.

-que….hace un aspaviento…fue eso, Ginevra Weasley?

-cuál eso?

-no finjas!...se sienta junto a ella…el patrón te beso!, te besó y te rindió un reporte de lo que haría

-cual reporte?...Ginny echa a reír…no tiene que reportarme nada, solo dijo que saldría.

-sí como no...Lizbeth se incorpora y se mueve pavoneándose por el estudio…te avisó lo que haría, eso es rendir un reporte! Y a quien se le reporta?…hace una pausa… a ver, déjame ver, a tu padre, jefe, esposo o novio, vamos Ginny…se desespera ante el silencio de su amiga…cuéntame!

-está bien!, de todos modos te lo tengo que decir…echa a reír…solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

-mala!

-tenemos una relación algo peculiar…suelta cuidando sus palabras, decirle que tiene una relación con Harry es fácil, contarle que comparten la cama no tanto. Lizbeth es su amiga, se quieren, lo que menos desea es que la vea como una chica fácil…recién empieza pero hemos avanzado.

-cómo es eso?...suelta la carcajada…es nueva o vieja?

-las dos cosas…admite uniéndose a su risa,…mira todo empezó así

Sin entrar en detalles le cuenta desde el primer beso hasta la conversación que tuvo con Harry esa mañana.

-wow!...Lizbeth sonríe satisfecha…mi Draco tiene razón

-tú Draco?

-si…se ufana…mi Draco, aunque no pasamos juntos las fiestas hemos hablado, me contó de una charla que tuvo con Harry

-que charla?

-ah verdad…se ufana de nuevo…yo también tengo información…echa a reír ante la expresión molesta de su amiga. Le cuenta la plática sostenida entre Draco y Harry mientras ella hablaba con Loreto.

-le importas tanto Ginny, que en persona le abrió las puertas de la casona a Draco…toma sus manos y le da un suave apretón…por mí no te preocupes que si pasas todas las noches con Harry, tendré la suite para mi solita.

-gracias Lizbeth, tenía miedo por como lo tomarías.

-no lo tomo de ninguna manera y no pienso mal de ti, por qué lo haría? Oficial o no ustedes son pareja, tu eres mi amiga y te aprecio, así que olvídate de eso y cuéntame que novedades hay en el pueblo?

Se les va el tiempo cruzando información, pronto llega la hora de la cena, la nana se reúne de nuevo con ellas y más tarde llega Harry. La cena transcurre igual que siempre, se retiran temprano pues al día siguiente todos vuelven a sus actividades. En cuanto llegan a la salita Lizbeth le da las buenas noches a Ginny, le hace un guiño y se mete en su habitación. Poco más tarde, ya acostada, escucha el ruido ahogado de la puerta al cerrarse, cambia de posición, sonríe complacida por Ginny y abrazando una almohada se sumerge en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente todo son prisas, reincorporarse a la rutina siempre es complicado, toman el desayuno absteniéndose de charlar pues Andrómeda no deja de atosigar al servicio que está atrasado en todo. Harry y Lizbeth salen primero rumbo a las oficinas, Ginny les sigue un poco después en sentido contrario, rumbo al pueblo. Ese día usa el obsequio de la nana, guantes, bufanda y gorro, pero el día está tan frío que levanta también la capucha del abrigo. Pronto los chiquillos empiezan a llegar, charla un poco con las madres y puntual como siempre inicia las clases.

El día transcurre de manera divertida, le cuesta un poco controlar a los alumnos, sobre todo a los más pequeños, que hablan y hablan de los obsequios que recibieron en Navidad, Ginny sonríe mientras observa sus caritas felices y los ojitos ilusionados mientras le cuentan cómo son sus juguetes. Despide a los chicos cuando se detiene frente a la puerta el vehículo de Harry, del lado del pasajero baja Loreto mochila en mano.

-hola…Harry besa brevemente sus labios…como te fue?

-bien, ya sabes…se mueve y cruza un saludo con chica…los chiquillos vueltos locos, y a ti?

-todo bien, tengo el día ocupado, pero bien. A qué hora terminarán?

-empezaremos con dos horas diarias…sonríe a la chica…ya veremos sobre la marcha.

-bueno, tengo algunas cosas que ver en la mina, si no puedo venir yo será Ron quien lleve de regreso a Loreto al otro pueblo…la besa de nuevo…de cualquier manera nos vemos en la cena.

-Bien Loreto, vamos a ver…se sienta junto a ella…empezaremos despacio…la chica asiente…cualquier cosa en la que tengas duda me dices y nos detenemos.

Siente que apenas si han visto algo cuando su hermano ya está llamando a la puerta, las dos horas se fueron sin sentir, tiene hambre no tomaron ni siquiera un refrigerio pero deben de aprovechar el tiempo, afuera ya está oscureciendo.

-como le hacemos Ginny?...pregunta Ron…te vas con nosotros o me esperas en casa con Hermione?

-hoy no Ron, tengo que ver al señor Thomas, iré a su oficina, si no me puede recibir me voy caminando a la casona.

-no hermanita, Harry no quiere que hagas el camino a pié si ya está oscuro…señala hacia el exterior… así que de con el señor Thomas te vas a casa y ahí me esperas.

-está bien…acepta de inmediato, aunque tenga que esperar por su hermano nada mejor que pasar el tiempo acompañada de su cuñada y su sobrina en la tibieza de la cocina.

El señor Thomas está libre, agradecido de su compañía le ofrece una taza de té que beben mientras charlan. Ginny le cuenta de la intención de formar la cooperativa de bordados, pregunta cómo puede conseguir información y si la minera apoyaría ese proyecto. El señor Thomas le indica que es de las oficinas de la mina de donde puede buscar lo que necesita, que es la primera vez que se menciona algo así por lo que tiene que consultar con el patrón la posibilidad de respaldar el proyecto.

-hoy estuve con Thomas…comenta Harry unas noches después cuando charlan un poco apartados en el estudio, mientras la nana y Lizbeth ven una película…me habló sobre la cooperativa de bordados.

-y que piensas?...habla emocionada.

-más bien me pregunto por qué no me lo dijiste directamente.

-pensé que tenía que hablarlo con él, como se encarga de todos aquellos asuntos que no incumban a la mina.

-la siguiente vez…toma su mano y la acaricia dulcemente…habla conmigo, no tienes que ir con Thomas, no llevamos una repartición estricta de los asuntos. Por otra parte, vivimos juntos…baja la voz…compartimos la cama y otras cosas…ahoga un risita ante el rubor de Ginny…es absurdo que no veas conmigo tus asuntos.

-está bien, pero no me has dicho que te parece

-me parece bien Gin, pero es mucho trabajo, estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?

-por qué?...habla dolida…crees que no soy capaz?

-claro que no…la abraza pegándola a él….es que tienes la escuela, las clases de Loreto y ahora la cooperativa, siento que son muchas actividades para ti sola. Si todo marcha como esperas a qué hora estarás regresando a casa?

-quiero ayudarlas Harry…se acurruca en sus brazos…sus labores son muy bellas, en verdad, y aquí estaré a la hora de la cena, lo prometo.

-estamos por instalar maquinaria nueva en la mina Gin, aun cuando tengo la gente necesaria me gusta supervisar cada detalle, por eso tengo que pasar más tiempo ahí. Prométeme también que mientras oscurezca temprano esperarás a que Ron te traiga.

-lo prometo.

-bien…le da un apretón suave…hablaré con Nev para que te apoye en la ciudad, necesitas ir a las oficinas para que hables con él y se entiendan sobre lo que necesitas, cuando vas?

-el sábado por la mañana, así aprovecho el viaje y me reporto con mis padres.

-pues las oficinas son todas tuyas, si yo estoy ocupado otra vez tendrá que ser Ron quien te lleve, si esto camina cuando ya tengas todo armado vemos en que les puede apoyar la empresa.

Siguen hablado de los cambios que está haciendo Harry en la mina, de lo que espera Ginny de sus clases a la chica y al proyecto de bordados y de muchas otras cosas más.

Cada quien se ocupa en sus compromisos, las clases de Loreto avanzan, la chica tiene hambre de aprender así que capta con rapidez, mientras se vuelve rutina que sea Ron quien la traslade de un pueblo a otro. Ginny se coordina con Neville, él consigue toda la información que ella revisa una y otra vez y finalmente logra armar un cuadernillo para presentar a las señoras y a la empresa.

Cumpliendo promesas, Harry y Ginny, sin importar como vayan sus asuntos, cada noche están en casa a más tardar a la hora de la cena. Para Lizbeth también se vuelve normal escuchar cada noche, el ruido ahogado de la puerta de la salita al cerrarse cuando ya se han dado las buenas noches.

Por su parte, Draco va y viene, Ginny y Lizbeth lo invitan a la casona pero él ha decidido tomárselo con calma, así que declina. Saluda a su amiga en la escuela y Lizbeth se da sus escapadas para bajar al pueblo, haciendo el regreso junto con Ginny.

-hola!...Ginny asoma en la sala de espera del consultorio, donde Draco acomoda expedientes en un archivero…estás ocupado?

-para ti nunca maestra…deja lo que está haciendo…pasa.

-necesito una consulta Draco

-como médico o como amigo?

-como ambos

-entonces…señala la puerta del privado…adelante.

-bien maestra…se reclina en la silla cuando Ginny termina de hablar…sobre la cuestión médica…le tiende un recipiente pequeño…regálame un poco de pipí…señala al cuarto de baño.

-sobre la cuestión personal…sigue cuando termina con la muestra entregándole el resultado en un formato escrito de su puño y letra…solo tengo algo que decirte…sonríe mientras observa la expresión de ella al leer…felicidades!

-wow!...Ginny se ruboriza…sé que es una consecuencia natural, pero como crees que lo tomará?

-con él nunca se sabe…se encoge de hombros…puede ser que salte de felicidad…la embroma…o que te ponga de regreso a la ciudad en la siguiente avioneta…echa a reír abiertamente ante su expresión asustada.

-estará feliz Ginny…le hace un gesto cariñoso…aunque es pronto, ambos se aman y él está consciente de que esto pasaría en cualquier momento. O qué?...sigue pícaro…no es Harry el responsable?

-claro que sí…responde indignada ante las carcajadas del médico…malo!

-los hombres somos unos bobos…agrega ya serio…así que díselo pronto Ginny, si esperas a que él lo note se dará cuenta cuando tenga al pequeño en los brazos.

-Draco

-es verdad, las mujeres esperan de nosotros lo que no pueden tener, somos bobos por naturaleza! Pronto tendrás las hormonas a todo lo que dan, si empiezas a lloriquear por cualquier cosa y no sabe lo que te pasa le darás un buen susto. Y luego se enfadará porque te lo guardaste, es cosa de los dos maestra, no tengas miedo díselo.

-lo haré.

-bien, ahora pasemos a los exámenes que necesito para tu control.

Ginny quiere hablar con Harry esa misma noche en cuanto estén solos, pero apenas cruza la puerta de la habitación él está encima de ella. La besa con más intensidad que otras veces, sus manos empiezan a sacarle la ropa con movimientos arrebatados, ella aguanta y le corresponde, pronto quedan desnudos, Harry murmura apasionado en su oído, ella se sobresalta, lo detiene y se aparta un poco, asiente con un gesto y se dedican a lo suyo de una forma desconocida para Ginny, Harry la ayuda y pronto encuentran su ritmo en esa nueva experiencia.

La respiración de Harry se ha normalizado, ella pasa suavemente su mano por el torso aún húmedo, se mueve acomodándose un poco.

-Harry…murmura dulcemente en su oído apretándose más entre sus brazos…estoy embarazada.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry no emite sonido alguno, mantiene la misma posición, Ginny se alarma y se incorpora un poco, la luz de noche le permite ver apenas su rostro, sigue con los ojos cerrados. Nota un movimiento en su cuello, está pasando saliva, algo brilla en el rabillo del ojo, una lágrima inicia un viaje silencioso, Ginny la atrapa poniendo apenas sus labios sobre ella, el brazo de Harry se cierra más fuerte sobre su cintura.

-ángel mío…pronuncia tan quedo que le cuesta escucharlo…no te merezco.

-Harry…lo besa en la mejilla…mírame…él niega con un gesto.

-mírame…insiste ella dándole besos pequeños en el rostro…por favor.

Ginny está prácticamente encima de él, Harry abre los ojos y su mirada brillosa se topa con la cálida y dulce de ella, sin poder contenerse las lágrimas se deslizan suavemente, Ginny sigue atrapándolas con sus labios.

-estás contento?...pregunta anhelante cuando las lágrimas cesan.

-contento?...busca su mano y la pone sobre el pecho…sientes algo?

-tu corazón…sonríe sintiendo como sus ojos son los que se hacen agua ahora…late acelerado.

-eso es contento?...le hace un cariño en la mejilla…yo digo que es estar feliz.

-te amo Harry…se recuesta sobre su pecho y se quedan así.

-qué piensas?...pregunta ella después de un buen rato.

-pienso que llegó la hora de darle la cara a Arthur Weasley.

-no es necesario Harry…se incorpora buscando su mirada…los dos sabíamos lo que pasaría al tener intimidad sin protección, no quiero que te sientas obligado a casarte conmigo.

-de que hablas bobita?…suelta una risita…obligado?...aprieta el abrazo…acaso no esperabas esto al embarazarte?

-sí, pero puedes arrepentirte, todo ha sido tan rápido.

-Gin…la mueve para cambiar de posición y ver su rostro…no te está pidiendo matrimonio un muchacho despertando al sexo y que busca desesperado un desahogo. Hace tiempo que rebasé esa etapa. Tampoco te lo pide el tipo estúpido que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que amaba a la mujer con la que se iba a casar. Ni ese, al que le tienen lástima en el mineral porque aseguran que sigue amándola. Te lo pide el hombre que admitió entre tus brazos que te ama. El que aseguró que si te preñaba lo gritaría por todo el mineral, sí, ese, al que acabas de decirle que lo amas.

-perdóname Harry…se mete de nuevo entre sus brazos…es que tengo miedo.

-de qué Gin?...acaricia suavemente su cabello…de que tienes tanto miedo que estás a nada de preferir ser madre soltera que casarte conmigo?

-no sé…saca aire…de que nos equivoquemos al casarnos, que no estemos listos para eso, que no me ames lo suficiente o que algo se interponga entre nosotros, miedo de…

-de Cho?

-si

-ella es parte de mi pasado Gin, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. A pesar de que mi conducta cuando estaba con ella dijera lo contrario, no te miento al decirte que nunca la amé. Por qué no puedes creerme?

-sí te creo...sale de nuevo de sus brazos para sentarse en la cama…pero es que siento algo aquí…toca su pecho…que empezó cuando Draco confirmó mi estado.

Harry asiente con un gesto, se sienta en la cama y hurga en el cajón de la mesa de noche.

-quizá no sea lo correcto estando desnudos…suelta una risita…pero quiero hacerlo ahora. Gin…la toma de las manos y sostiene su mirada…quieres ser mi esposa?, te gustaría ser mi compañera, mi pareja? Quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?

-si Harry

-este anillo era de mamá…lo desliza por su dedo quedándole perfecto…jamás estuvo en la mano de Cho, nunca lo vio. En medio de mi estupidez no me nació mostrárselo, menos dárselo. El de ella lo compré en una joyería. Este anillo solo ha estado en dos manos, en la de mi madre y ahora en la tuya.

-gracias Harry…le da un beso suave.

-eres importante para mi Gin…corresponde su beso… tan importante como este anillo, aunque no sé si sea suficiente para quitar la opresión de tu pecho y disipar tus dudas. Espero que sí, pues es lo mejor que tengo.

-no quise mortificarte...suena arrepentida…lo siento.

-confía en mi Gin…la abraza de nuevo…por favor, siempre confía en mí.

-lo haré Harry, lo prometo.

El anillo no pasa desapercibido para Lizbeth, cuando se reúnen en la salita antes de bajar a desayunar.

-wow!...toma la mano de Ginny y la mueve de un lado a otro…tenemos novedades!

-si…sonríe Ginny un tanto cohibida…tengo noticias Lizbeth.

-cuéntame!

-pero prométeme que no harás comentarios hasta que sea el momento oportuno.

-lo prometo!…pone una mano en el corazón

-lo primero es que estoy embarazada…un suave rubor cubre su rostro…y lo segundo, pues ya lo viste, Harry me pidió matrimonio.

-wow! y otra vez wow!...salta feliz por la salita…tendremos un bebé!

-baja la voz…suplica Ginny…no te vaya a escuchar el servicio.

-cuál servicio?...pregunta burlona…no me digas que no has notado que el servicio no sube a la planta alta antes de que nosotros salgamos?

-no…responde pensativa…la verdad no, desde cuándo?

-cuando yo regresé ya no andaban por aquí…sonríe socarrona…me parece ver en eso la mano de la nana.

-bueno...el rubor se hace más intenso…como sea, pero igual baja la voz y por favor no comentes nada.

-claro que no Ginny…ahora habla sentida…yo nunca desparramo tus cosas, las del personal de las oficinas si…ríe cínica…pero no es igual, tu eres mi amiga…corre a abrazarla…te quiero.

-yo también te quiero Lizbeth…corresponde a su abrazo…aun cuando te cases con Draco y te lleve a vivir al otro mineral, seguiremos siendo amigas.

-épale!...se aparta abruptamente…del único matrimonio que estamos hablando es del tuyo.

-Lizbeth…habla cansina…otra vez echándote para atrás?

-no Ginny…se mofa…si ni siquiera somos novios, como vamos a ser esposos?

-eres una tramposa!, pobre Draco, hasta cuando le vas a jugar al tonto?

-no se Ginny…saca un suspiro…a veces agarro valor pero nada más pienso en Lucius y todo se viene abajo.

-no juegues con él Lizbeth

-no lo hago, en verdad lo amo, solo que no tengo las agallas para presentarme con sus padres.

-pues agarra valor pronto…habla traviesa…porque lo puedes perder.

-claro que no!...se pone furiosa de inmediato…ay de aquella que se atreva a echarle el ojo.

-pues apúrale señorita.

-ya veremos, por lo pronto vámonos.

-mira tú…Ginny habla irónica…de cuando acá tan apurada?

-desde ya…suelta una risita, abre la puerta y pega la carrera a las escaleras.

No hay nadie en el comedor, una chica del servicio le pide a Ginny que vaya al estudio donde la esperan Harry y la nana.

Aunque no lo acordaron, sabe que pasa ahí. Harry está hablando con su madre de crianza de los cambios en sus vidas. Se detiene en la puerta, saca aire y llama.

Harry sale a su encuentro, le da los buenos días con un beso suave y tomándola de la mano se dirigen al sillón donde se encuentra Andrómeda. La nana seca sus ojos con un pañuelo, se incorpora de inmediato y abre los brazos a Ginny.

-gracias niña!...la abraza fuerte…gracias por darme dos alegrías así de grandes….la libera y hace un gesto con las manos…gracias por aceptar a mi muchacho…la abraza de nuevo…y por el pequeñín.

-no está molesta nana?

-molesta?, no niña…le hace un cariño en la mejilla…las cosas ahora son diferentes, ustedes se aman, todo está bien.

-lo único que les pido…continúa cuando los tres toman asiento…es que vayan de inmediato a Inglaterra, los señores Weasley necesitan enterarse de lo que sucede.

-lo haremos nana…Harry sonríe travieso…pero tu vienes con nosotros.

-yo?

-claro…Harry se acerca a ella…sé que ya no quieres subirte a un avión, pero tú eres mi madre, si no me acompañas quien pedirá la mano de Gin?

-hijo…las lágrimas cortan su voz…claro que iré, aunque me muera de miedo me subiré a esa cosa.


	29. Chapter 29

Ginny pasa saliva por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos, siguiendo sus instrucciones Harry conduce el moderno vehículo para siete pasajeros que rentaron en el aeropuerto, devorando la distancia entre la autopista y el camino rural que lleva a casa de sus padres. Mira por el espejo retrovisor, detrás de ellos viajan cómodamente sentadas Hermione, que no ha dejado de mover nerviosa las manos conforme se acercan a la casa, y la nana. En el asiento posterior Ron y la pequeña Rose que en ese momento, sentada en las piernas de su padre, mira por la ventanilla. Observa a su hermano, la antes serena expresión ha cambiado, ahora, igual que ella, luce un tanto nervioso.

Sacude disimuladamente la cabeza tratando de despejarse, los últimos días fueron un torbellino, primero hablaron con Ron y Hermione, se mostraron felices con la noticia y les brindaron su apoyo. Después Harry habló con Arthur Weasley, sin darle detalles pero asegurándole que todo marchaba bien le pidió que los recibiera a todos. Un confundido Arthur aceptó de inmediato, le encantaba la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos pero se preguntaba cómo podían viajar sin estar de vacaciones. Ginny por su parte pospuso la presentación del programa de bordados y dejó a Loreto y a los chicos suficiente trabajo para que estuvieran ocupados hasta su regreso.

-te sientes bien?...pregunta quedo Harry…te ves un poco pálida.

-estoy bien…trata de sonreír…solo algo nerviosa.

-lo entiendo…aprieta suavemente su mano…no será fácil.

-me parece que no…saca aire y mira de nuevo por el espejo retrovisor, Ron se ve más nervioso.

-buscando apoyo?...sigue Harry

-algo así...ahora logra sonreír sinceramente…pero se ve peor que yo.

-lo sé…Harry no puede evitar echar a reír…creo que solo la nana está realmente tranquila.

-no lo creas hijo…Andrómeda se acerca para que la escuchen…hace rato que tengo el estómago revuelto.

Todos sueltan la risa, eso libera un poco la tensión justo en el momento que el vehículo deja la autopista, unos minutos más de camino y ahí está ya la casa.

-Santo Dios!...suelta ahogada Ginny…están todos.

-sabes que estarían…señala Hermione

-sí, pero esperaba que nos permitieran primero descansar, hablar con mis padres y verlos a ellos después.

-y todo fácil…Hermione suelta una risita nerviosa…tranquila cuñada, que puede pasar?

-con todos los Weasley juntos…interviene Ron mientras bajan del vehículo…nunca se sabe. Prepárate hermanita, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Harry intenta tomar la mano de Ginny, consintió en que retirara el anillo de compromiso hasta que hablaran con sus padres, pero ahora también evade el contacto físico. Si bien lo hace suavemente él la mira con reproche.

-camine conmigo niña…Andrómeda la toma del brazo.

Apenas han dado unos pasos cuando la puerta se abre y aparece Molly acompañada por su esposo, de inmediato se abalanza sobre su familia, los besa y los abraza sin darles tiempo de nada. Arthur le pide que se calme un poco y que les permita entrar a la casa. Molly no deja opción así que Ron hace ahí mismo las presentaciones de rigor.

Entran a la casa y se arma un escándalo, la familia se mueve saludándolos y hablando todos al mismo tiempo. Arthur aparta a Harry y a la nana hasta que les permiten presentarlos.

-bien…interviene Molly cuando el último estrechón de manos ha terminado…ayuden con el equipaje…ordena a sus hijos…el viaje es pesado, necesitan descansar…indica a Ginny como ha dispuesto de las habitaciones para que acompañe a sus invitados.

-gracias Molly…Harry le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas…tenemos reservaciones en la ciudad, solo dejaremos aquí a su familia, nosotros regresamos mañana para conversar según lo convenido.

-no…habla desilusionada…por favor quédense, hay espacio suficiente, solo ustedes estarán aquí, el resto tiene que regresar a la ciudad, mañana trabajan.

-no queremos molestar…Andrómeda habla conciliadora…es más trabajo para ti.

-por favor…insiste Molly…quizá no tenemos las mismas comodidades que en su casa, pero es mejor que estar en el hotel.

-la verdad…Arthur se dirige a Harry…estoy inquieto desde que dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, casi no he podido dormir. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos de una vez, más tarde claro, después de la cena. Así nos relajaremos y podremos dedicarnos a disfrutar de su estancia.

Andrómeda sabe que no pueden desairar a la familia, no quiere estropear la cálida bienvenida que les han regalado, así que acepta antes de que Harry diga otra cosa. Los recién llegados se acomodan en la planta alta, lanzando un suspiro Ginny se deja caer en su cama, se saca los zapatos y trata de tomar una siesta.

-espero que no te hayas puesto muy cómodo…suelta Andrómeda entrando después de llamar a la habitación que ocupa Harry, revisa su estampa como si fuera un chiquillo, luce sencillo pero presentable, como corresponde a la ocasión, acomoda el cuello de su camisa y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-por qué nana?

-quizá…suelta una risita…nos echen después de la cena.

-lo crees?...suena preocupado…crees que se pondrán mal las cosas?

-No, solo estoy incrementando tus nervios…echa a reír mientras se dirigen a la puerta…me parece que no solo tendrás que enfrentar a Arthur, son una familia unida, la presencia de los hijos y sus familias así lo indica y pues no será nada fácil. Mantén una postura cordial pero firme.

-lo haré nana.

En la planta baja ya está toda la familia reunida, en cuanto llegan les hacen un sitio, les ofrecen una bebida y charlan un poco, pasan a la mesa y regresan a la sala a tomar el café.

-te parece que hablemos Harry?

-cuando gustes Arthur, si no te molesta me gustaría que estuvieran presentes Gin, Molly y mi nana.

Arthur asiente, pide a sus hijos que les dejen solos, quienes tras cerrar la puerta, se amontonan en la cocina a seguir conviviendo. Presionan sin piedad a Ron y a Hermione para que les digan que es tan importante para que Harry haya viajado exclusivamente para hablar con su padre. Ellos indican que no lo saben que aprovecharon el viaje que les ofreció Harry para visitarlos y que eso es todo. A pesar de la presión, se sostienen en su versión rogando porque en la sala todo se resuelva bien y rápido.

En la sala se cruzan las miradas, Arthur y Molly están nerviosos, desde el momento en que Harry pidió que Ginny se quedara presintieron el motivo de esa visita. Padre e hija se miran, ella no sostiene su mirada, eso hace que el corazón de Arthur de un vuelco, la conoce a la perfección, es una chica dulce pero voluntariosa que siempre mira de frente, evadirlo solo significa una cosa, está avergonzada. Seca su frente con un pañuelo tratando de no precipitarse, sintiendo como su esposa aprieta suavemente su mano.

-tú dirás Harry,

-como ustedes saben…mira fijamente a Arthur…Gin y yo nos conocimos cuando ella llegó al mineral ocupando la plaza de maestra…los señores Weasley asienten…bien, pues aun cuando solo han pasado meses de su llegada, ha nacido entre nosotros un sentimiento...dirige la vista brevemente a Ginny…nos amamos y estamos aquí para pedirla en matrimonio.


	30. Chapter 30

-matrimonio…Arthur da un lento parpadeo luchando por tomar la noticia de buena manera…matrimonio. Cuanto hace que son novios?

-realmente poco Arthur

-y sin tratarse piensan ya en matrimonio?...Arthur cede al impulso, dejando su lugar camina un poco por la sala…Ginny ha tenido un par de novios, se cómo se conduce, pensar en matrimonio sin tratarse no es normal en ella. Reconozco que hayas venido a vernos pero lo mejor es que se traten, que sigan el noviazgo y de cómo se desarrolle la relación entonces sí, hablamos de matrimonio.

-papá...Ginny se incorpora y se acerca a él…lo amo, por favor acepta.

-ya eres una mujer hija…la mira amoroso…tomas tus decisiones, pero si están aquí es porque te interesa la aceptación de tus padres…ella asiente…te amamos hija, nunca lo dudes, pero no puedo dar mi consentimiento ante lo que me parece un error.

-Arthur, Molly…interviene Andrómeda…es importante que ustedes acepten, Harry y la niña Ginny no pueden empezar una vida juntos sin el consentimiento de sus padres, ellos decidieron no esperar así que necesitamos apoyarlos.

-decidieron no esperar?...Molly suena confundida…no entiendo.

-estoy embarazada mamá.

-embarazada?...su padre alza la voz… Ginny, hija, por Dios!, pero si apenas se conocen!

A pesar del ruido en la cocina, la voz de Arthur llega clara al resto de la familia, los hermanos, incluyendo a Ron que reacciona ante un empujón de Hermione, se abalanzan a la sala. Abren la puerta intempestivamente e irrumpen en la habitación.

-que pasa contigo Ginny?...suelta Charly de inmediato mirándola enojado…vas a estados unidos para ayudar a Ron y te metes en la cama con un extraño?

-acaso te volviste loca?...reclama Percy…vas a tener el hijo de quien, si bien reconocemos les ayudó, es un extraño para tu familia? Para ti?

Con dificultad Ginny pasa saliva tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, ver el reproche en los ojos de sus hermanos y escucharlos juzgarla le está partiendo el corazón.

-embarazada?...suelta Bill…estás esperando el hijo de un desconocido?

-No es un desconocido…aclara Ginny con voz suave

-si lo es!...escupe Bill enfurecido…también para ti, aunque no lo aceptes!

Harry aprieta las quijadas ante el ataque de los Wesley hacia Ginny, su carácter fuerte lo empuja a salir en su defensa, la mirada de la nana lo detiene, aunque ellos estén presentes esa discusión es solo entre ella y su familia.

-aguarden…Ron trata de calmar los ánimos…por favor, vamos a tranquilizarnos.

-tú te callas!...increpa George…eres el responsable de esto!

Siguen discutiendo entre ellos, Ginny busca la mirada de Bill, él se gira con desdén caminando hacia la ventana. Las lágrimas nublan su vista, ha sido unida con todos sus hermanos pero entre ella y Bill, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, siempre hubo una conexión especial, no puede soportar su rechazo.

Se olvida de Harry y la nana, el sonido de la discusión se apaga para ella mientras se abre paso cruzando la sala hasta el sitio donde se encuentra su hermano. El sigue en la misma postura, las lágrimas apenas le permiten verlo, temerosa extiende la mano tocando su brazo.

-Bill…suplica…por favor, no me rechaces.

El mira obstinado por la ventana, se sobrecoge ante su ruego y la voz quebrada, rápidamente se gira y la atrapa entre sus brazos.

-perdóname Ginny…la aprieta fuerte…lo siento, quién soy yo para gobernarte, para señalarte?, no hiciste nada malo…la aparta un poco y seca sus lágrimas…solo te enamoraste, de eso estoy seguro.

-lo amo Bill…se mete de nuevo entre sus brazos…simplemente lo amo.

-lo sé pequeña…susurra en su oído…solo así se explica que estés esperando un hijo. Los celos me hicieron hablarte así, lo siento.

-Bill

-compréndeme hermana…la aprieta un poco más…siempre estuvimos juntos, sabía lo que hacías, conocía tus proyectos, y de pronto te presentas aquí, con un desconocido para nosotros y esperando un hijo. Ser desplazado de esa manera es demasiado para cualquiera…suelta una risa suave…te quiero Ginny.

El resto de los hermanos ha formado un solo grupo, discuten acaloradamente unos con otros mientras sus padres esperan a que se calmen. Harry no aparta la vista de Ginny, observa cómo se abraza con su hermano, hablan y se vuelven a abrazar.

-en las familias grandes…la nana toma su mejilla y lo gira para que la mire…los mayores cuidan a los pequeños. Tú no lo sabes mi niño, fuiste hijo único. Te dije que no te enfrentarías únicamente a su padre.

-lo se nana…habla pensativo…también están sus hermanos.

-no hijo…lo corrige dulcemente…está su hermano…señala discretamente hacia Bill…es obvio que fue una niña muy cuidada y la opinión de él está al nivel de la de sus padres.

Harry asiente regresando su vista a Ginny y a Bill que en ese momento rompen el abrazo y caminan juntos hacia el grupo que sigue discutiendo.

-basta…Bill intenta poner orden…basta…el grupo levanta más la voz…dije basta! El grupo lo mira furioso pero guardan silencio.

-cada uno de nosotros…sigue Bill...a su debido tiempo ha tenido que tomar sus propias decisiones…todos asienten…cuando eso pasó que hicimos el resto de los Weasley?

-apoyarnos…responden a una voz.

-pues bien, nuestra hermana tomó una decisión que solo a ella le compete, si hay alguien a quien tenga que dar cuenta de sus actos, es a nuestros padres…todos murmuran por lo bajo, cortan ante la mirada enérgica de Bill…así que, que haremos el resto de los Weasley?

-apoyarla…dicen con desgano.

-qué cosa?...insiste Bill

-apoyarla…hablan un poco más animados.

-no los escucho…se burla Bill

-apoyarla!...gritan finalmente sacando una sonrisa a sus padres.

-ahora siéntense donde puedan…indica Arthur sacando aire…como has visto…se dirige a Harry…Ginny nos compete a todos.

-lo sé Arthur, ustedes son su familia y ella los ha extrañado mucho, por eso viajamos de inmediato. También sé que el motivo de nuestra visita ha sido una sorpresa y que aparentemente, por lo joven de la relación, tenemos todo en contra, pero no es así…se pone de pie y llega hasta Ginny, la toma de la mano y se mueve nuevamente hasta quedar en frente de Arthur y Molly…tenemos nuestro amor y ese amor es el que nos ha dado el bebé que viene en camino…desvía la mirada…tú que piensas Bill?

-no pienso…responde con un poco de sorpresa al ser tomado en cuenta…veo que mi hermana te ama.

-mamá?...Ginny mira esperanzada a su madre…tu que dices?

-ha sido toda una sorpresa hija, ya ves si acaso he pronunciado dos palabras…suelta una risita nerviosa…ayer eras nuestra niña y así, de pronto, eres una mujer.

-se volvió mujer hace tiempo…señala Andrómeda dulcemente…la hubieras visto en el mineral Molly, sacando adelante a Rose como si fuera su hija. La vieras ahora, ayudando aquí y allá. Ciertamente tu niña creció.

-y bien?...pregunta Harry…que nos dicen?

Los señores Weasley observan a la pareja, Harry con una postura erguida y segura sosteniendo de la mano a Ginny, bonita a pesar de sus ojos llorosos y mirándolos anhelante. Arthur y Molly cruzan la mirada y una breve sonrisa.

-y bien nada…habla Arthur…llegó el tiempo a nuestra Ginny de volar y como quiera que lo veamos ustedes forman ya una pareja, así que…hace un gesto con las manos…adelante muchachos.


	31. Chapter 31

Recién han terminado de cenar, Harry se recarga en la puerta de la cocina, suspira desilusionado observando a Ginny, han pasado un par de días desde que la familia dio su consentimiento, supuso que a partir de ahí todo sería sencillo, nada más alejado de la realidad. La nana y Molly no dejan de discutir poniendo entre la espada y la pared a Ginny, quien intenta mediar y complacer a las dos, cosa que al parecer es imposible.

Tratando de no involucrarse en esa pelea entre madres y buscando darles su espacio, en varias ocasiones se ha escabullido junto con Ron hasta el pueblo más cercano. Al regresar, la situación lejos de mejorar parece empeorar.

Ron llama su atención con un gesto y señala la puerta, Harry toma su chaqueta y pronto están de nuevo en el pueblo, se sientan en una mesa en el bar y piden unas bebidas.

-te estás desesperando…comenta Ron antes de tomar de su bebida…cierto?

-no me gusta que discutan y no quiero que Gin se mortifique por darles gusto, menos en su estado.

-comprende a mamá Harry, nuestra familia y la mayoría de nuestros amigos están aquí, es natural que ella quiera que todos asistan, más tratándose de su única hija. Con los varones casi no intervino pues quien organiza el evento es la familia de la novia.

-eso lo entiendo, pero si no se ponen de acuerdo el bebé llegará antes de que estemos casados.

-no exageres…golpea suavemente su brazo…solo son dos madres queriendo hacer su voluntad…suelta una carcajada…llegarán a un entendimiento, ya lo verás.

-así lo espero, no he podido estar ni un momento a solas con Gin

-me parece que ya estuvieron bastante tiempo a solas, no crees?

-no me refiero a eso!...los dos echan a reír…quiero platicar con ella, solo eso.

-Pensé que ya estuviste a punto de casarte…Harry asiente con un gesto…pues no lo parece, conforme pasen los días la verás cada vez menos. Hasta que se celebre la boda la traerán de aquí para allá, así fue con Hermione.

-Cho y su familia dejaron todo en manos de la nana…habla pensativo…ella se encargó de todo.

-pues ahora no será así…vuelve a reír…ni muerta mi madre cederá su lugar a tu nana.

Siguen hablando de la boda unos minutos más, piden otra copa y la beben charlando de otros temas. Llega la hora de cerrar el bar así que regresan a la casa.

En cuanto abren la puerta voces alteradas llegan hasta ellos, ya no son solo Molly y la nana, Arthur se les ha unido.

-Comprendan…Andrómeda habla exasperada…si bien mi muchacho solo me tiene a mí, en el mineral somos una familia, no solo es una relación empresa trabajador, no podemos regresar con ellos ya casados, el pueblo necesita ser partícipe de las nupcias de su patrón.

-si Andrómeda…echando a un lado sus intenciones de mediar entre ambas madres, Arthur terminó como Molly, alegando en favor de su familia…pero por ningún motivo nosotros consentiremos en que nuestra familia y amigos sean excluidos. Digas lo que digas mi hija no se casará a escondidas como si fuera una fugitiva.

-pero quien dice que será a escondidas?…la nana ataca de nuevo…permíteme aclararte que la población del mineral es considerable.

-casarse lejos de la gente que la vio crecer,…Molly la mira enfadada…para nosotros es casarse a escondidas.

-basta ya!...Harry corta la discusión, Ginny lo mira agradecida…mis señoras, han estado discutiendo sin parar sobre ese asunto cuando la solución es obvia…todos lo miran intrigados…tendremos dos bodas.

-dos?...Arthur pierde el color…Harry yo no puedo solventar eso.

-no lo harás…se apresura a calmarlo antes de que le dé un síncope…por favor, escúchenme. Las dos tienen su parte de razón, pero no podemos solucionarlo de otra manera. El matrimonio se tiene que celebrar aquí nana…le habla dulcemente…ellos así lo quieren y es justo, tú lo sabes.

-pero hijo

-aguarda…acaricia su mejilla…en el mineral tendremos otra ceremonia, con fiesta y todo, así cumpliremos con nuestra gente. Además…dirige su mirada hacia Ginny y le hace un guiño…tengo una deuda con mi prometida que necesito saldar.

-pero Gin no puede estar acompañada únicamente por Ron…se dirige a Arthur…así que por favor ayúdame con tus hijos, a ver quién puede acompañarnos. Ahora…sigue viendo que el padre de Ginny intenta interrumpirlo…te parece si hablamos de los gastos en privado?

Arthur y Harry se meten en la sala a puerta cerrada. En la cocina Andrómeda y Molly se miran retándose, finalmente ambas ceden y se regalan una sonrisa.

-me dejarás ayudarte Molly?...para beneplácito de Ginny la nana habla con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

-claro que sí Andrómeda, que te parece si tomamos una taza de té en lo que los señores regresan.

-y yo qué?...reclama Ginny…he sido solo un espectador pasivo.

-lo siento mi niña!...Molly se acerca y le planta un beso….también hay para ti.

El ambiente en la cocina se relaja, pronto Arthur y Harry regresan, aprovechando que los padres, con otro ánimo retoman el asunto de la boda, Harry toma de la mano a Ginny y se la lleva a la sala.

-Dios!...Harry se deja caer en un sillón llevándola con él…nunca pensé que se armaría todo un lío.

-siento que mis padres te incomoden…habla sentida.

-qué?...Harry la mira y busca sus labios…ahora seguiremos nosotros?

-no

-bien…le da un beso suave…porque si es así…ahora la mira amenazador… esta misma noche te robo…suelta una risita al tiempo que busca de nuevo sus labios…y aparecemos ya casados para pedirles perdón.

-loco...ella se le une en la risa…no podemos hacerles eso.

-nunca lo haría Gin…la aprieta entre sus brazos…pero hazme un favor

-cuál?

-tu padre y yo llegamos a un acuerdo en varias cosas, ahora debe de estar comentándolo con la nana y tu madre, la primera es que necesitamos casarnos máximo en un mes, no puedo alejarme mucho de la mina, Thomas me ayuda pero ya es mayor.

-lo sé, no creo que haya problema…en eso se escucha un grito de Molly, Harry la mira levantando una ceja…creo que sí lo hay…rectifica ella echando a reír.

-el favor es…continúa Harry…que las dejes hacer, dales gusto en todo sin preocuparte por los gastos, tu padre y yo también lo hablamos, yo cubriré la boda en la minera y aunque me costó trabajo, también aceptó mi ayuda económica para la boda de aquí, así que no habrá problema. Sin ser extravagante, entre las dos organizarán algo bonito, ya verás.

Ella asiente y se dedican a hablar de sus cosas. A partir de esa noche, tal y como Ron le vaticinó, cada día fue más difícil tener tiempo a solas. Ante la premura de tiempo, Molly y Andrómeda se convirtieron en un torbellino de actividad jalando con ellas a Ginny y a Hermione. Todo se vuelve viajes y viajes a la ciudad. Resignados Harry y Ron pasan más tiempo juntos mientras cuidan a la pequeña Rose, por lo que para el día de la boda su amistad es más que firme.


	32. Chapter 32

Antes de darse cuenta Ginny camina rumbo al altar tomada del brazo de su padre, las piernas le tiemblan un poco, pasa saliva tratando de tranquilizarse, no lo consigue. La opresión en el pecho regresó esa mañana, se lo calló, no quiere arruinar la boda. Haciendo gala de los valores inculcados por sus padres, sus hermanos deciden darle una oportunidad a Harry, por lo que aprovechan cada minuto para acercarse a él, tratar de conocerlo y que él también los conozca. En ese momento la mirada de Ginny se cruza con la de su familia, sus hermanos le regalan una amplia sonrisa mientras la observan caminar por el pasillo, luego están su madre y la nana, lucen guapísimas, sonríen pero sus ojos están hechos agua, la nana le ofrece un pañuelo desechable a Molly y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, secan sus ojos con movimientos idénticos. Siente como su padre le da un suave apretón, por reflejo lo mira, orgulloso en toda su estatura Arthur Weasley avanza despacio alargando ese paseo lo más que puede, dándose el gusto de presumir a su hija.

Acompañado por Ron, su padrino de bodas, Harry espera junto al altar, hasta hace unos minutos se entretenía observando y tratando de recordar los nombres de los invitados, cada uno de ellos le fue presentado en días pasados. Ahora solo tiene ojos para la que dentro de poco será su esposa. Más bella no puede estar, el vestido de boda le sienta perfecto, la manga tres cuartos y el discreto escote en v realzan su figura, la fina tela se ajusta hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura para después caer en una falda no muy amplia. Los ojos de Harry aprecian cada detalle de su arreglo, sencillo y hermoso, se detiene en el vientre, el corazón le da un salto al recordar que, si bien es pronto para que se note, su hijo está ahí, protegido por su madre hasta que se cumpla el plazo establecido por la naturaleza.

El paseo ha terminado, sacando un suspiro Arthur cruza unas palabras con Harry, se estrechan en un breve pero fuerte abrazo y le entrega a Ginny.

Harry besa suavemente su mejilla, dispuesta a ignorar la incomodidad en su pecho Ginny lo mira amorosa al tiempo que toma aire discretamente, se giran quedando frente al sacerdote y da inicio una hermosa y emotiva ceremonia.

La fiesta está a todo lo que da, los invitados están felices, han comido, bebido y bailado sin parar, sin importar que el momento haya pasado, de una mesa y de otra levantan constantemente sus copas brindando por el nuevo matrimonio.

El ambiente se calma un poco, Harry aprovecha y se dirige a la banda, regresa a la mesa y tomando a Ginny de la mano se van a la pista de baile, hay poca gente, la música inicia suave y cadenciosa, se mueven a su ritmo.

-estás contenta ángel mío?...habla en su oído…todo ha salido como querías?

-si Harry…se acomoda entre sus brazos…ha sido una boda muy bella, y a ti te gustó?

-si…aprieta el abrazo…tu madre y la nana se lucieron, pero ahora viene lo mejor.

-qué?

-la noche de bodas

-pero esa ya la tuvimos…suelta una risita…me temo que no habrá.

-claro que sí, cada una de nuestras noches ha sido y será una noche de bodas, además no hemos estado juntos desde que iniciamos el viaje a Londres, todo han sido preparativos y más preparativos…se aparta un poco para buscar sus labios y besarla dulcemente…y besarte de manera legal es un gran cambio. Nadie puede decir nada…hace una pausa travieso…observa a tus hermanos, me ven besarte….la besa de nuevo…quieren golpearme…la besa una vez más…pero no pueden, legalmente tengo derecho, soy tu esposo.

-Harry...intenta sonreír pero ya está otra vez sobre sus labios…malo.

-ahora es la mía…se aparta solo un poco y regresa a sus labios...pero creo que es momento de que los novios se retiren.

-no podemos…trata de controlarlo…aún hay invitados.

-investigué, son gente de confianza, tus padres los atenderán.

-pero a dónde iremos?, no pasaremos la noche aquí?

-con tus hermanos debajo del balcón...habla irónico…cantando a todo pulmón?, claro que no!...suelta una risita…tengo una habitación reservada en la ciudad, ahí pasaremos la noche y mañana regresamos.

-está bien…melosa se acomoda nuevamente entre sus brazos…tú me dices cuando nos vamos.

Más tarde, metidos en la bañera de la habitación del hotel, charlan animados intercambiando comentarios sobre el evento. Harry bebe una copa de vino y Ginny jugo, de tanto en tanto echan a reír recordando ciertos momentos cómicos que nunca faltan.

-salgamos Gin…le da un beso en el cuello…el agua se está enfriando.

-no…se recarga en él…un poco más, apenas estoy sintiendo de nuevo los pies…chapotea lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-salgamos…insiste apresando el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios….en un momento dejará de ser agradable. Ella niega de nuevo, él la mueve un poco y deja la bañera, se cubre con un bata y regresa de inmediato ofreciéndole sus manos para ayudarla a salir. Recostada en la bañera Ginny lo mira lánguida, Harry sonríe y tomándola por los brazos tira de ella, que no tiene más opción que abandonar el agua aún tibia.

De pie en el tapete se cubre con la bata, no alcanza a cerrarla cuando ya están los labios de él buscando su cuello mientras los brazos la jalan pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella conserva el peinado que le hicieron para la boda, pero el cuello de la bata es un obstáculo entre su cuello y los labios de su esposo. Harry se abre camino echando suavemente la bata hacia atrás, recorre el cuello con pequeños besos, se mueve hacia la parte posterior, Ginny contiene el aliento preparándose a lo que viene, él da un pequeño mordisco, succiona la piel y después suaviza su movimiento con la lengua. Ella le aguanta sacando un gemido y pegándose más a él.

-ya no estaba…murmura disculpándose mientras se mueve hacia la oreja y la mejilla…mi marca, se había borrado.

-aun cuando no se vea… lo aparta un poco…aquí está…se toca el cuello…tu y yo lo sabemos…se cuelga de él y se prende a sus labios.

Entre beso y beso caminan a la habitación, se detienen junto a la cama. Harry saca una por una las horquillas que sostienen el cabello hasta que por fin cae en suaves ondas. Se observan mutuamente, Ginny reconoce el rostro de su amado con un suave movimiento de las manos, sus dedos rozan al descuido los labios entreabiertos. Sin dejar sus ojos Harry deja caer su bata y hace lo mismo con la de ella, da un paso hacia atrás y su vista la recorre.

-tan perfecta...habla con voz apagada…tan bella…se acerca de nuevo y la abraza pegándola a su cuerpo…tan justa para mí.

Esa noche no se habla más, la pareja hace el amor como la primera vez, como las noches que siguieron a esa primera, como siempre, como nunca. Se unen en un conocido pero también nuevo acto de amor.


	33. Chapter 33

Si organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo significa trabajo, dos son una locura. El evento en el mineral será sencillo, el hacer llegar las cosas hasta ahí es lo complicado. La nana tiene amplia experiencia en eso así que desde el momento en que Harry le dio la noticia ha trabajado cada día organizándolo todo en una libreta. A pesar de las discusiones pasadas ha nacido una sincera amistad entre Molly y Andrómeda, batallándole un poco la convence de que viaje con ellos y le ayude con la fiesta y tan solo dos días después ya están despidiéndose de Arthur y del resto de la familia, que los alcanzaran en un par de semanas. Sabiendo que los Weasley están justos de recursos y de acuerdo a lo hablado, antes de despedirse Harry entrega discretamente un sobre a su suegro, son los pasajes de avión y dinero para los gastos de toda la familia.

Así como apresurado fue el viaje a Londres es su regreso al mineral. Las mujeres se quedarán en la ciudad haciendo los pedidos de las cosas que requieren. En cuando las dejan acomodadas en la amplia suite de un hotel para que estén todas juntas, Harry y Ron se siguen hasta la mina para reincorporarse en sus actividades y hacer la parte del evento que les toca. La nana entrega a cada uno una hoja con instrucciones que deberán ejecutar al pie de la letra.

Ginny no ha tenido oportunidad de contactar a Luna y Neville y contarle sus novedades. Intenta darse una escapada acompañada por Hermione y la bebé cuando la nana las intercepta con nuevos encargos para la boda.

-nana…suplica Ginny…deme oportunidad, son mis amigos, necesito verlos.

-tenemos el tiempo encima niña…Andrómeda habla conciliadora...tenemos que estar en el mineral para acomodar a su familia. Seguramente Harry ya los contactó.

-y si no?

-confíe en él niña…regaña cariñosa…mi muchacho la ama, es su esposo. A pesar de la rapidez con la que se han dado las cosas él sabe lo que es importante para usted…confíe.

Ginny asiente con un gesto, la nana tiene razón el tiempo se les ha terminado.

En cuanto baja de la avioneta, Ginny ve a su esposo y a su hermano que han ido a recibirlas, cruzan saludos y se disponen a subir a la vagoneta cuando ella se detiene, respira profundo jalando el aire de la montaña, sonríe al darse cuenta de que ya extrañaba ese lugar.

Todo es nuevo para Molly por lo que en el camino su hija y Hermione le comparten lo poco que saben de ese lugar. Llegan a la entrada de "El Fénix", las chicas se pegan a la ventanilla, todo está diferente. Tiras de flores de papel con los colores de la minera cruzan de un lado a otro la calle principal, ramilletes de las mismas flores adornan las puertas de los locales. Las flores se repiten en una especie de cartelones, no alcanza a ver que dice. Dan la vuelta en la esquina dirigiéndose a la casa de Ron y Hermione, también esas callecitas están decoradas y los cartelones aparecen de nuevo. Se detienen solo el tiempo justo de bajar el equipaje, ya se visitarán en los próximos días.

Siguen avanzando, la plazuela ha desaparecido, en su lugar hay una construcción provisional y ahí están de nuevo más flores y cartelones.

-tendremos una boda de acuerdo con los usos y costumbres de la montaña,…murmura Harry complacido de su expresión…el pueblo te lo ofrece, te gusta?

-si Harry…ella aprieta su mano…luce muy bello.

-Thomas dio aviso de nuestro matrimonio a ciertos lugareños, ellos organizaron un comité que se encargó de todo esto. Los cartelones anuncian la boda y están por todas partes para todos se enteren. Aunque con la decoración…suelta una risita emocionado…es imposible no enterarse.

Con solo dos días antes de la boda y la casona llena de gente que va y viene, Ginny solo tiene tiempo de hablar un poco con Lizbeth, quien le asegura que Draco estará en el pueblo para la ceremonia. El resto de la familia Weasley por fin hace su arribo, algunos habitantes sorprendidos murmuran por lo bajo ante tanta gente con el cabello rojo. Es la familia de la maestra aclaran otros, así que son rápidamente aceptados.

En la casona nadie descansa, grupos de señoras se turnan en la cocina preparando comida día y noche mientras Molly y la nana se encargan de otras cosas.

Harry y Ginny compartirán la habitación de la que será su casa hasta después de la ceremonia, así que llegado el día Molly y la nana enclaustran a Ginny hasta que sea la hora. Ella usará el mismo vestido de boda y es Hermione, quien ya lista para la ocasión, se presenta para arreglarle el cabello.

Todo es algarabía, la gente no para, pronto Arthur y Ginny son trasladados en el vehículo de Harry hasta la plazuela, ella no se ha enterado de nada, cuando entran en la construcción provisional la familia completa ya está ahí, y junto a ellos, Lizbeth y Draco, Luna y Neville.

Confíe en él, se repite Ginny tratando de controlar las lágrimas, la nana tiene razón, Harry sabe lo que es importante para ella. La ceremonia le parece un sueño, cuando termina la gente se acerca a felicitarlos, después sigue el banquete y luego el baile. Ginny está algo cansada, no ha podido convivir con su familia y amigos simplemente porque la gente no deja de llegar, ha estrechado todo tipo de manos, desde la mano bien cuidada hasta la mano encallecida de un trabajador. Agradece con el corazón los sinceros deseos de esa gente que con apenas saber de ella, mirándola a los ojos le presentan su respeto.

Harry está feliz, no la deja descansar, ya está bailando o saludando a alguien. En el mejor momento de la noche cuando el lugar está atiborrado de gente y se escucha la sirena anunciando él cambio de turno, Harry se inclina hacia ella y dice feliz.

-ángel mío, el turno en la mina está cambiando, todos los trabajadores están en el patio o aquí…señala a la gente en el baile… llegó el momento de pagar mi deuda.

-que dices?…habla mientras Harry la lleva con él tirando de su mano, un sonriente señor Thomas le tiende el micrófono….a dónde vas?

-a la puerta

La gente lo observa sonriendo sin entender, apenas pasando la puerta se sube a una silla y habla por el micrófono.

-minera "El Fénix"!,…hace una pequeñísima pausa dando tiempo a que todos escuchen… minera "El Fénix"! les habla su patrón!...de nuevo una pausa…Ginevra y Harry Potter están esperando un bebé!


	34. Chapter 34

Ginny sale presurosa rumbo a casa de Clementina, tiene algo de tiempo antes de que Loreto llegue para tomar su clase. Aliviada saca aire, después de las bodas y de tener unos días a su familia completa en la casona, se siente feliz de que al fin ella y Harry se hayan organizado y establecido una agradable rutina para lo que será su vida hasta que llegue el bebé, después tendrán que ajustarse de nuevo. Esa rutina modificó el horario de Loreto, pero se acomodan bien.

En el trayecto se cruza con algunas personas, las mujeres sonríen y los hombres inclinan un poco la cabeza.

-patrona…murmuran en tono amable.

-señora…corresponde al saludo…señor.

Llega a casa de su amiga, apenas si le da tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando ya está adentro.

-patrona…Clementina suelta una risita…a que debo el honor?

-calla…riñe cariñosa…tu no, por favor.

-Ginny... echa a reír abiertamente y tomándola del brazo se van a los sillones…lo hacen en señal de respeto, acéptalo…le hace un cariño en la mejilla…nuestra maestra es ahora la patrona de "El Fénix"

-no me siento cómoda Clementina…saca aire acomodándose en el sillón…preferiría que me sigan llamando Ginevra, Ginny o hasta maestra.

-no seas tontita…se mueve dirigiéndose a la cocina…solo tus amigos seguiremos llamándote por tu nombre, porque lo que es el resto del pueblo, nunca se atreverá a llamarte de otra manera que no sea patrona…regresa con una charola...ahora come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-pero si recién comí el refrigerio que me puso la nana…protesta cansada rechazando amable el plato que le ofrece su amiga…nada más quieren que esté comiendo y comiendo.

-a ver Ginny…Clementina la observa seria poniendo las manos en la cintura…dime cuantas comidas formales haces durante el día?

-pues el desayuno…habla pensativa…no, el almuerzo!...suelta triunfante…tampoco…rectifica al ver que su amiga no se conforma…está bien…admite rendida…solo la cena.

-lo ves?, si la nana no te pusiera el refrigerio te pasarías el día casi en blanco, varias comidas pequeñas durante el día te caerán bien, anda come…empuja nuevamente el plato…si es casi nada, solo un poco de guisado y te, para que alcances a llegar a la cena.

-bien...empieza a comer…pero no estoy aquí para que me alimentes, aunque está delicioso. No tienes pan?...su amiga sonríe y le alcanza el pan que horneo esa mañana…vine a verte…continúa cuando ha terminado de comer…para pedirte que reúnas a las señoras, ya tengo listo el proyecto de la cooperativa.

-pensé que eso iba a esperar Ginny…habla un tanto sorprendida…todas así lo creímos, a solo dos meses de tu matrimonio prácticamente estás recién casada, tienes muchas cosas que organizar y además está el bebé.

-claro que no, si el proyecto está terminado, ya lo estaba cuando tuvimos que viajar a Inglaterra…sonríe traviesa pasando una mano por su incipiente pancita…y como ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad es hora de retomarlo.

-segura que no quieres esperar…insiste Clementina…digamos a que nazca el bebé?

-vamos adelantándole…checa la hora y se incorpora para regresar a la escuela…estoy segura de que para cuando llegue mi niño ya tendremos registrada la cooperativa y estaremos listos para la primera exposición. Además Clementina...la mira triste…a que regreso tan temprano a casa? Ciertamente las cosas han cambiado, Lizbeth pues tiene sus cosas y cuando Draco está en el pueblo prácticamente solo duerme ahí, luego la nana no me deja hacer absolutamente nada y como en la mina no han terminado de cambiar la maquinaria, Harry llega un poco antes de la cena. Me gusta visitar a Hermione, pero todos los días?, ya es suficiente con que Ron me lleve a casa. También te tengo a ti…le planta un beso en la mejilla… pero tienes que atender a tu familia y no pienso estar de entrometida, así que lo mejor es mantenerme ocupada. Terminando la clase de Loreto vemos los asuntos de la cooperativa de bordados y terminaremos justo cuando mi hermano llegue por mí.

-Dios Ginny…su amiga le da un abrazo…se escucha agotador, tienes que descansar para el momento del parto.

-lo haré, pero mantenerme activa me hace bien.

Cruzan algunas palabras más, Clementina le insiste en el descanso y ella le asegura que tendrá todo el reposo que sea necesario.

Con ese nivel de actividad pasan unos días antes de que el grupo de señoras se reúnan en la escuela.

Despacio, como si estuviera impartiendo una clase, Ginny presenta a las mujeres el proyecto de la cooperativa, explica una y otra vez los detalles que se les dificulta entender. Cuando agotan el tema, ella las despide sugiriéndoles que lo platiquen con sus esposos y se tomen unos días para pensarlo.

-no es necesario patrona…Ginny intenta pedirle a la señora que no la llame así, Clementina la detiene con una mirada de advertencia…ya tomamos una decisión.

-y cuál es?

-nosotras queremos ganar nuestro propio dinero…todas echan a reír…los esposos no se oponen a que algunas viajen, así que la respuesta es sí.

-bien…Ginny sonríe más que complacida...tenemos que nombrar el comité…en eso llaman a la puerta, es Ron que ha llegado por ella…pero será mañana, les parece a la misma hora?...las señoras asienten y rápidamente se despiden.

En la casona solo está la nana, la saluda y sigue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse, baja de nuevo, aún no han regresado y la nana riñe con el servicio sobre una salsa para la carne que no ha quedado al punto que ella quiere, la deja y se va al estudio, se deja caer en uno de los sillones, cierra por un momento los ojos y se queda dormida.

-hola…murmura la voz varonil en su oído, sintiendo luego como unos labios húmedos se posan suavemente sobre su boca…dormilona.

-Harry…trata de despertar…porque llegas tan tarde?

-no es tarde…la besa de nuevo…están cansados, se quedaron dormidos.

-quienes?…habla confundida luchando por despabilarse.

-mi hijo y tú

Logra abrir los ojos, su esposo se inclina sobre ella apoyándose en el sillón con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-lo siento…murmura y ofrece los labios a su esposo, Harry se pierde por unos minutos en ella…hace mucho que llegaron?

-recién…la toma de la manos ayudándola a incorporarse…le falta un poco a la cena, pero si no te despierto ahora, estarás dormitando en la mesa.

-ya sé…habla cansina…la salsa para la carne no está a punto.

Cruzan la mirada y echan a reír encaminándose al comedor, se integran a la plática que sostienen la nana y Lizbeth, dándole tiempo al servicio de que termine la cena.

A partir de la boda en el mineral, la pareja ocupa la que fuera la habitación de los padres de Harry, si bien no es la misma ya que el mobiliario fue cambiado cuando se remodeló la casa un par de años atrás, la pieza es grande y cómoda, tiene un par de sillones y una mesilla ratona donde la pareja charla cada noche antes de irse a la cama. Es precisamente en esos sillones en los que Ginny le presenta a su esposo el proyecto de la cooperativa de bordados.

-qué te parece?...pregunta ansiosa en cuanto termina de explicarle los detalles…dime

-aguarda…le hace un cariño…déjame terminar de leer.

Ginny se pone de pie y camina un poco por la habitación mientras mira a su esposo que continúa leyendo.

-Harry

-aguarda...la calma con un gesto…puedo?...señala un marca textos, ella asiente…esto y esto…señala unos puntos…me parece que necesitan modificarse.

-están mal?...se acerca angustiada…déjame ver cuáles son.

-estos…la toma de la mano y tira de ella haciéndola caer a su lado…no es que estén mal, pero si ambigüos, puede traerle problemas a la cooperativa si alguien se pone listo y se quiere separar.

-crees que alguien quiera eso?

-son buena gente Gin…la abraza acercándola a él…y son mineros, pero uno nunca sabe, que tal si alguien por ahí les mete ideas?, lo mejor es que estén protegidos. Igual para registrarlo necesitas un abogado. Vamos a enviárselo así, que modifique estos puntos y empiece el trámite de una vez.

-eso quiere decir que sí?...se mueve emocionada…que apoyarás la cooperativa?

-claro que si…deja el cuadernillo en la mesilla, la abraza evitando que se incorpore…por qué no?...el proyecto suena muy bien, me parece que tendrán éxito, la empresa les dará el empujón económico que necesitan para arrancar. Cuando tienen formado el comité?

-mañana...se mueve de nuevo pero no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo…estoy emocionada!

-eso lo puedo ver….la empuja hacia el sillón…que tal si empiezas con los agradecimientos?

-a quién?...murmura traviesa sabiendo lo que sigue, se cuelga de su cuello…y como tengo que agradecer?

-a tu patrón…la calla con sus labios cuando intenta protestar…y que te parece así?...toma su mano y la lleva hasta el deseo que se aprieta contra el pantalón.

-me parece bien…murmura ella permitiéndole entrar en su boca mientras cierra algo fuerte la mano, haciendo que esposo contenga el aliento…y a ti?

-a mí?...detiene los besos, sus miradas amorosas se cruzan…me parece excelente…cubre con su mano la de ella y se mueven presionando cada vez más el deseo.


	35. Chapter 35

Las clases de Loreto no pueden ir mejor, satisfecha Ginny revisa los trabajos de escritura mientras la chica lee en voz alta, cuando termina pide que le platique sobre lo que acaba de leer, después le hace unas preguntas. Al terminar, con una amplia sonrisa, cierra el cuaderno de ejercicios y la guía.

-bien Loreto, esto está hecho…la chica sonríe tímida… solo hace falta practicar así que tenemos que buscar algo más interesante para leer, te parece?

-si maestra

-mañana traeré algunos libros de la casona, estoy segura de que encontraremos algo de tu gusto. El programa de estudios también cambia, ahora haremos esto.

Ginny le explica el nuevo método sin dejar de observarla, la chica siempre está atenta a la clase, pero fuera de ahí es reservada y muy tímida. Rara vez hablan de algo que no sean las clases, Loreto no parece muy cómoda hablando de otras cosas, las contadas ocasiones que lo han hecho su nerviosismo es tal que tartamudea un poco al hablar. Ginny decide darle su espacio y salvo uno o dos comentarios se limita al estudio.

En la siguiente reunión Ginny informa a las mujeres el respaldo con el que contarán por parte de la empresa, ellas lanzan un gritito emocionadas. Es el momento de formar el comité, la cooperativa es asunto de ellas, Ginny solo las está ayudando por lo que en ese punto las deja hacer, manteniéndose al margen pero lista para intervenir si ellas así se lo piden. Conscientes y comprometidas con el proyecto que están por iniciar, organizan una votación, sin problema se forma el comité, quedando Clementina como Presidenta.

Harry apoya a su esposa en todo momento, le alegra verla tan emocionada con todo lo que trae entre manos, sin embargo, cierta tarde, una llamada del abogado lo deja inquieto. El cambio de la maquinaria en la mina no ha terminado, el proceso es largo y se ejecuta por etapas, con todo y lo que le interesa supervisar los trabajos, ese día decide regresar más temprano a casa, sabe que Ginny no está, por un momento piensa en bajar al pueblo por ella, cambia de opinión y entra en la casona.

-hijo!...Andrómeda sale a su encuentro…que milagro que llegas temprano.

-hola nana!...la besa cariñoso… tengo muchos días llegando casi a la hora de la cena, así que por hoy dejé todo en manos de los ingenieros.

-la niña Ginny aún no llega…lo toma del brazo y se encaminan al estudio…ya sabes, anda en sus cosas.

-si nana, pensé en ir por ella, pero mejor la espero aquí.

-bien, te traigo un café?

El asiente con un gesto y entra al estudio. Cuando Andrómeda regresa con el café, Harry está de pié junto a la ventana dándole la espalda.

-ya está cambiando el clima nana…habla sin cambiar de posición…el frio se aleja.

-ya es tiempo hijo…la nana se acerca con la taza de café…cuando acabe de salir, podrás sentarte afuera con la niña Ginny, o caminarán por ahí disfrutando de los aires de la montaña.

-solo espero que para entonces hayamos terminado de cambiar la maquinaria…camina hacia el sillón, deja la taza en una mesilla y ayuda a la nana a tomar asiento…he dejado a Gin mucho tiempo sola.

-si Harry, pero ella es inteligente, sabe lo que estás haciendo y lo delicado que es, no es ninguna muñequita remilgosa lloriqueando por ahí tratando de llamar la atención.

Harry echa a reír ante el tono despectivo de la nana, sabe bien a quien se refiere.

-no señora mía, no es ninguna muñequita.

-qué te pasa hijo?

-por Dios nana!...mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo…es que nada se te va?

-no en lo que corresponde a mis amores.

-esta tarde hable con el abogado, ya sabes por el asunto de la cooperativa…la nana asiente…y ya está todo listo para las firmas.

-y?...

-que Gin tendrá que viajar a la ciudad, no dejará que lo hagan solas.

-y es lo correcto hijo…Andrómeda lo observa, sabe lo que le inquieta, lo conoce tan bien…ella les está ayudando, jamás las dejará a su suerte.

-y si ella cambia nana?...deja el sillón y se mueve por el estudio…si con los viajes a la ciudad se da cuenta que no le gusta vivir aquí?

-pero que dices muchacho?...se mueve tratando de incorporarse, Harry se apresura a llegar hasta ella y ayudarle…pensé que eso estaba superado. La niña Ginny conoce la ciudad, dónde crees que vivió antes llegar a la montaña?, en una caverna?

-no nana…no puede evitar reír…pero tampoco Cho venía de una caverna.

-yo no estaría tan segura, que no entiendes que no son iguales!…le da un golpe en el brazo…por Dios Harry!, a que viene eso?

-a que la amo nana…la abraza fuerte…y si ella me deja, me muero.

-eres un tonto…corresponde a su abrazo tratando de confortarlo…ella también te ama, los dos se aman. Dale libertad para hacer sus cosas hijo, acaso no te la da ella a ti?...el asiente con un gesto…confía en el amor que se tienen, confía cuando te dice que no necesita nada más.

Ginny no tarda en regresar, feliz al ver el vehículo de su esposo y ante la impotencia de Ron, casi baja de un salto de la vagoneta y sin despedirse entra en la casona.

Ginny empieza su ir y venir a la ciudad, siempre acompañando al comité de la cooperativa. Si bien se hospeda en un hotel con las señoras, se da tiempo para visitar a Luna y Neville y ponerse al corriente en sus cosas. Draco la consulta en el mineral pero aprovechan esos viajes para hacerle algunos estudios en el hospital y asegurarse que todo marcha bien. Su embarazo avanza así que también se da tiempo para surtirse de ropa para ella y el bebé. En cada viaje, sin excepción, regresa con un regalo para Harry, la nana, Ron y su familia.

El tiempo sigue su curso, las visitas frecuentes a la ciudad terminan, el clima cambia en la montaña y como lo dijo Andrómeda, pronto pasan el tiempo sentados en el jardín o caminando por ahí.


	36. Chapter 36

Ginny, con siete meses de embarazo, duerme plácidamente hundida en los cojines. La panza ya no le permite otra postura así que su esposo se tiene que conformar con dormir pegado a ella.

Aún no termina de aclarar el día cuando un estruendo los despierta bruscamente, ambos se incorporan en la cama.

-Harry!...grita asustada…que es eso?

-un derrumbe!...Harry sacude la cabeza tratando de despabilarse, salta de la cama al tiempo que suena una sirena…rápido...se mete la ropa apresurado…tengo que sacarte de aquí!

Ginny intenta moverse rápido pero no puede, solo se ha metido las zapatillas cuando Harry tira de su mano llevándola hacia la puerta.

-espera Harry…el miedo se escucha en su voz…que voy en camisón!

Él se regresa, toma lo primero que ve en el closet, es la chaqueta de su madre.

-no hay tiempo Gin!...con movimientos apresurados le pone la chaqueta…más tarde te llevo ropa, vámonos!

Llevarle? A dónde? A pesar del miedo quiere cuestionarlo, pero se ve asustado y preocupado así que se limita a seguirlo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permiten. Las zancadas de su esposo son mucho más largas y rápidas, la lleva casi a rastras. En la planta baja se topan con la nana y Lizbeth, también se vistieron apresuradas. El servicio aún no llega así que solo son ellos cuatro.

-nana, Lizbeth, están bien?

-si hijo…responde Andrómeda mientras Lizbeth afirma con un gesto, uniéndose en su caminata a la puerta…vámonos.

Abordan el vehículo, Harry lo conduce colina abajo, la angustia lo está matando, tiene que ir a la mina pero primero debe poner a salvo a su familia, por instinto intenta meter el acelerador, no puede. La gente ya ha salido de sus casas y ordenadamente abandonan "El Fénix" rumbo al otro pueblo.

Ginny mira por la ventanilla, alcanza a ver a el tendero y a Clementina con su familia, todos lucen asustados como ella, pero caminan ordenadamente, como si supiera que hacer.

-tenemos simulacros niña...adivinando su pensamiento Andrómeda habla desde el asiento trasero…todos saben qué hacer y a donde ir.

-irán caminando?

-ya debe venir el autobús y la vagoneta…la tensión hace que Harry se escuche un tanto brusco…los encontrará en el camino.

Han salido a terracería, la gente ya camina por ahí, desesperado por no poder meter velocidad Harry da un golpe al volante.

-déjanos aquí Harry…Ginny toca suavemente su brazo…tienes que ir a la mina, nosotras caminaremos junto con los demás.

-no…habla rotundo…la nana y tú no pueden caminar esa distancia.

-lo haremos despacio…aprieta su brazo…anda detente, igual ya no tarda el autobús.

-seguras?

-si…afirman las tres al mismo tiempo.

Harry se detiene, baja y da la vuelta al vehículo para ayudarlas a hacer lo mismo, besa a la nana y luego abraza a su esposa.

-perdóname si te hablé mal ángel mío…murmura en su oído…estoy nervioso.

-lo sé…se aprieta un poco a él…no seas tontito, no te preocupes por eso, ve a la mina.

Rompen el abrazo, Harry la sostiene por el cuello.

-escúchame bien Gin, necesito que me prometas que no te apartarás de la nana y de Lizbeth, pronto el pueblo será un hervidero de gente de aquí para allá, no se compara a nada que hayas visto, escúchame…insiste un poco fuerte cuando ella intenta interrumpirlo…necesito concentrarme en el accidente y no podré hacerlo si no tengo la certeza de que harás lo que te pido, así que prométemelo.

-lo prometo, no te preocupes.

-nana? Lizbeth?

- la cuidaremos hijo, no te preocupes…responde autoritaria la nana antes de que la otra chica pueda articular palabra…anda, regrésate de una vez.

-las buscaré en un rato…mira una vez más a su esposa, le da un beso corto pero bien plantado…cuídense.

Las tres asienten y lo miran alejarse.

-iremos directo a la posada niña...empiezan a caminar siguiendo a las personas que llevan la delantera…no puede andar en zapatillas, se destrozará los pies.

-lo siento nana…se siente avergonzada de no haber podido pensar en nada, prácticamente fue un bulto que su esposo tuvo que cargar…solo fui un estorbo.

-no digas eso…es Lizbeth que con voz extrañamente apagada por fin puede hablar… que vas a saber de esto?, nadie en el pueblo sabe, nunca antes hubo un derrumbe, o sí nana?...Andrómeda niega con un gesto…lo que sí, es que hemos tenido muchos simulacros y a fuerza de insistir aprendimos.

Han caminado un poco cuando el sonido de un claxon se escucha a sus espaldas, es el autobús seguido por la vagoneta. Ambos vehículos se detienen y la gente, manteniendo el orden, aguardan su turno para subir, mientras dos de los hombres del grupo se colocan en posición para ayudar a la gente a subir.

-ya sabemos cómo es esto…anuncia uno de los hombres en voz alta…así que ancianos, mujeres embarazadas y niños primero.

Suben algunas personas mayores, padres de los trabajadores aclara Lizbeth en voz baja, luego la nana y Ginny, ésta titubea un poco notar que su amiga se queda atrás.

-ve…la apresura Lizbeth…yo te sigo o nos encontramos en el punto de reunión.

-cuál es el punto de reunión?...pregunta a la nana sentándose junto a ella

-un campamento en espacio abierto, al lado contrario de donde llegan las avionetas…aprieta suavemente su mano…no se preocupe niña, Lizbeth sabe qué hacer.

Ginny se pregunta por su hermano y su familia, supone que Ron irá también a la mina, pero Hermione y la pequeña Rose?

-no se preocupe por nada niña…la nana sonríe ante la expresión de sorpresa de Ginny…todos nos encontraremos ahí, ya lo verá.

Cuando llegan, el pueblo está en calma. Solo la pensión y la cafetería están abiertas preparándose para la llegada de la gente, entran en la pensión, al ver a la nana el propietario le tiende una llave, ella cruza algunas palabras con él, quien responde con un gesto afirmativo.

-todo está limpio niña…aclara la nana en cuanto entran a una habitación con dos camas…si quiere recostarse un rato o darse una ducha, en unos minutos nos traerán algo para desayunar.

-no deberíamos ir al punto de reunión?...se mueve inquieta por el lugar…ahí llegarán todos.

-están armando el campamento, en cuanto estemos listas los alcanzamos.

Aunque inquieta, Ginny se conforma, se mete a la ducha, cuando sale el desayuno está ahí así como un vestido, calcetines y botas como las que acostumbran.

-el vestido es cortesía de la hija del dueño de la pensión…la nana suelta una risita mientras se lo muestra…no es de maternidad pero si lo bastante holgado, así que servirá. Los calcetines y las botas son nuevecitos, salidos del almacén.

-que no está cerrado?

-para el patrón de "El Fénix" nada está cerrado niña.

Desayunan en silencio, cuando Ginny está vestida la nana la observa detenidamente, ambas saben la pinta que tiene, Ginny se acaba de ver en el espejo, su mirada se cruza, la nana trata de contenerse pero echan a reír al mismo tiempo.

-no está tan mal niña…la conforma Andrómeda cuando se controla…solo parece eso, una chiquilla embarazada.

-no finja nana…Ginny se mira de nuevo en el espejo…me veo francamente…hace una pausa…honestamente…hace otra pausa.

-ridícula…completa la nana volviendo a reír…pero eso no importa, es una emergencia no un desfile de modas ni un paseo dominical.

Ambas están de acuerdo así que salen a la calle rumbo al punto de reunión. Ginny se detiene de golpe, el pueblo ha despertado, la gente empieza a moverse de un lado a otro. Andrómeda la toma de la mano y despacio caminan hasta el otro lado del pueblo, donde el campamento está listo y la gente se acomoda como puede. Para su tranquilidad rápidamente ubican a Lizbeth, que está sentada afuera de una casa de campaña junto con Hermione y Rose, Clementina y sus hijos. Se saludan aliviadas y toman asiento preparándose para lo que será una larga espera. De la cafetería no paran de llegar bandejas de comida, jarras de té y café que son distribuidas organizadamente por las personas a cargo del campamento.

El día avanza sin noticias de la mina, el pueblo está cada vez más atestado, unas avionetas despegan para dejar su sitio a otras que van llegando, la gente se sigue aglomerando hasta que es casi imposible caminar por el pueblo.

La inquieta Lizbeth no puede más, la curiosidad la está matando, quiere acercarse hasta la pista para observar a los recién llegados, avisa que dará un paseo. La nana sabe que no puede detenerla, le recomienda una y otra vez que tenga cuidado, la siguen con la mirada hasta que es devorada por la multitud que atiborra el pueblo.

Entre el grupo la conversación se va agotando pronto solo se escucha el parloteo de Rose, la voz calmada de Hermione y los gritos de los chiquillos. Ginny se acomoda en la silla y dormita un poco.

-Ginny!...un fuerte grito despabila al grupo…Ginny!...las mujeres dejan sus sillas, es Lizbeth que corre como puede hacia ellas…Ginny!

-Qué pasa?...Hermione y Clementina corren a su encuentro…ella las tranquiliza con un gesto, ahogada llega hasta Ginny, toma aire tratando de calmarse.

-ella está aquí!…dice en tono de voz más alterado de lo que quisiera, Ginny siente esa opresión en el pecho que si bien la ha dejado descansar, no se ha ido del todo…acaba de llegar!

-quien Lizbeth?...Andrómeda cuestiona asustada…quien llegó?

-ella nana….respira profundo…Cho Chang, acaba de bajar de una avioneta.


	37. Chapter 37

-qué demonios hace aquí?...la nana no puede evitar hablar con desdén…estás segura que es ella?

-si nana…Lizbeth ha recuperado el aliento…yo estaba así de cerca…hace un gesto con la mano…llegó con la gente de la televisión, intentaron que los llevaran a "El Fénix", al informarles que el acceso está restringido se hicieron de palabras, por lo poco que entendí los enviaron al campamento.

Se hace un silencio, la nana adopta una postura pensativa, Hermione interroga a Clementina con la mirada, quien le dice con un gesto que espere. Por su parte Ginny ha perdido el color, se detiene de la silla mientras se maldice por su reacción, si ella no tiene nada que ver con la tal Cho porque la opresión en el pecho se ha vuelto casi insoportable?

-bien…Andrómeda sale de sus pensamientos…no creo que le hayan dicho que mi muchacho se ha casado, así que si viene para acá, seguramente es por mí. Ella viene a cubrir la noticia, cosa extraña ya que de periodismo no sabe absolutamente nada, bueno, no sabe nada de nada…Lizbeth ahoga un risita...quiere permiso para entrar al mineral.

-se lo dará nana?...Lizbeth habla incrédula.

-no…Andrómeda sonríe socarrona…yo no puedo dárselo. La única persona con esa autoridad está a nada de un desmayo…hace un movimiento brusco y sostiene a Ginny por un brazo, la ayuda a sentarse, pide un poco de agua y la obliga a beberla despacio.

-mejor?...sonríe dulcemente viendo que poco a poco ella recupera su color.

-si nana...jala aire…lo siento, parece que hoy no doy una.

-tonterías…golpea suavemente su mano… es la impresión por el derrumbe, la angustia de no saber lo que pasa y el trago amargo que nos espera. Siéntense por favor…indica a las otras chicas…no le facilitemos el encontrarnos, aunque con lo atiborrado que está el pueblo y a ella que le encanta lucirse, seguramente tardará en llegar…vuelve con Ginny…escuche niña, esa mujer está aquí por la noticia y no se detendrá ante nada para conseguirla...ella asiente…de usted depende que no llegue al mineral, al menos no en este momento.

-pero yo que puedo hacer?...habla angustiada...como evito que llegue?

-hay vigilancia por todo el pueblo, no la dejarán pasar, y si lo logra, la detendrán en la reja de entrada a la mina. Solo puede llegar hasta el interior con su permiso escrito en cualquier papel.

-mi permiso?...Ginny no comprende…yo no tengo nada que ver con la mina.

-si tienes...aclara Clementina…eres la patrona del mineral, compartes la autoridad con tu esposo.

-santo Dios!...respira profundo…no lo sabía, Harry no ha dicho nada al respecto.

-supongo que no imaginaba que tendría que hacer uso de ese derecho tan pronto….continúa Andrómeda…además usted se ha inclinado de manera natural hacia las esposas e hijos de los trabajadores, aún sin saberlo, está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de patrona.

-eres nuestra patrona Ginny…interviene Clementina…igual que Harry tienes la obligación y el derecho de ver por nosotros, de cuidarnos, así como de exigirnos en caso de que sea necesario. Tu pueblo tiene la obligación de apoyarte y también de cuidarte.

-cuidarlos?...recordando los sucesos de ese día, suelta una risita nerviosa…no atiné a ponerme el zapato adecuado esta mañana, si no estuviera la nana todavía vestiría el camisón. No he podido cuidarme yo, como podré ver por todo un pueblo?

-claro que puede…insiste la nana…como dijo Lizbeth nosotros pasamos por muchos simulacros así que le llevamos ventaja. No se menosprecie niña, mire que el pueblo la eligió como su patrona.

-usos y costumbres…interviene nuevamente Clementina…la ceremonia bajo la que te casaste es exclusiva para el patrón, siempre y cuando el pueblo acepte a su compañera. En caso contrario, se pueden casar por cualquier otra ley pero la comunidad no la reconocerá como su patrona. Cuando el señor Thomas anunció el matrimonio de Harry con Cho, no le autorizaron la ceremonia.

-santo Dios…habla desanimada…son muchas cosas, así, tan de pronto.

-la emergencia lo amerita niña, yo no puedo autorizar ni negar el permiso a esa mujer porque no tengo ya personalidad para eso, para el pueblo usted también es mi patrona.

-nana,

-calma…la abraza un poco fuerte…no tenga miedo, lo primero es plantarle cara a todo aquel que pretenda preferencias en esta situación. Segundo, el tiempo pasa y no tenemos noticias de Harry, pronto la gente se acercará a usted en busca de información, también tiene que ver en la cafetería y en el almacén los suministros que su gente necesita mientras estemos aquí. Lo que hemos recibido hasta el momento es del plan de emergencia establecido, pero solo cubre las primeras veinticuatro horas.

-nana comprenda…la mira agobiada…como puedo saber qué y cuánto necesitamos? Si acaso podía calcular para la cena de navidad en Inglaterra.

-Tony está aquí…Lizbeth habla animosa…es el encargado de distribuir los suministros en caso de emergencia, él sabe.

-no esperan que lo hagas sola…interviene Hermione tratando de darle confianza…apóyate en la gente, apóyate en nosotros.

-y si digo o hago algo mal?

-no lo harás…continúa Hermione…nosotros te necesitamos Ginny, con los recursos que tienes, solo sigue siendo tú.

-así es niña…Andrómeda se pone de pie…su esposo está ocupado en el lugar del accidente, necesita quien lo ayude aquí y esa es usted.

-patrona…habla un hombre que encabeza un grupo de cuatro personas,…disculpe que la moleste.

Ginny se quiere morir, el corazón late acelerado, tener que asumir de pronto una responsabilidad que adquirió sin saber, la hace querer huir. Cruza la mirada con la nana, ella la mira como nunca antes, suplicándole que asuma la posición que le corresponde.

-No es molestia…se pone de pié y da unos pasos acercándose al grupo…dígame.

Siempre respetuoso el hombre le transmite la inquietud de la gente, tal y como lo dijo Andrómeda, están nerviosos pues las horas pasan sin tener noticias de la mina, como el esposo de Clementina está de turno y ella no se despega de Ginny, suponen que saben algo. Cruza unas palabras con el hombre y el grupo se retira.

-me acompañan?...pregunta a la nana, Lizbeth, Hermione y Clementina…tengo que hablar con ellos.

El grupo que se le acercó reúne al resto de la gente, colocan unos cajones de madera, franqueada por sus amigas Ginny sube y les habla desde ahí.

-hola a todos…habla con una confianza que está muy lejos de sentir…sé que la angustia por saber de nuestra gente se está volviendo insoportable…todos asienten con un gesto…lamentablemente aún no tenemos noticias pero sabemos que en el lugar del accidente se está trabajando, las avionetas que van y vienen son una muestra de ello. Estoy segura de que en cuanto tenga algo que decirnos, el patrón estará aquí. No nos desesperemos, tratemos de conservar la calma. Las vagonetas de "El Fénix" están en la pista, si para cuando caiga la noche seguimos igual, enviaremos a dos personas por información, les parece?...la gente muestra su aprobación…En cuanto al campamento, sé que es incómodo, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. Llevamos media jornada del plan de emergencia, no se preocupen por eso, seguiremos contando con lo indispensable para cubrir nuestras necesidades en lo que podemos regresar a casa.

-Disculpe…una mujer levanta la voz mientras intenta acercarse a ella… en calidad de qué, habla por el mineral?


	38. Chapter 38

Ginny observa a la mujer que seguida por una cámara, se abre camino empujando a la gente. Jala aire, es tal y como Draco la describió, una chica oriental muy bella, que por donde se vea desentona con el mineral, vestida con un traje color caqui, con el pantalón metido en unas botas que le llegan justo debajo de la rodilla y un extraño sombrero. Ginny se muerde el labio controlando la risa al recordar su propia estampa, ambas parecen disfrazadas, ella haciéndola de niña con una panza de siete meses de embarazo y Cho vestida para un safari. La opresión en el pecho le recuerda quien es.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo…Andrómeda hace una expresión complacida ante las palabras de Ginny…quien es usted? Y qué interés tiene en "El Fénix"'?

-Todos aquí…señala a las personas con un gesto despectivo…saben quién soy.

-pues yo no….sabiendo lo ridículo de su pinta, Ginny se endereza tratando de verse digna…así que responda por favor.

-soy Cho Chang…habla soberbia…hasta no hace mucho, prometida de Harry Potter. Ahora dígame usted, cuál es su posición en el mineral?

-me temo que tendrá que buscar otra manera de presentarse, soy Ginevra Potter…levanta el rostro orgullosa….esposa de Harry Potter y patrona de "El Fénix".

-si!...pega un gritito Lizbeth al tiempo que simula dar un golpe en la panza de Clementina.

Sorprendida, Cho titubea, se topa con la mirada despectiva de la nana y se compone de inmediato. Lentamente barre con la mirada a Ginny, para finalmente soltar una risa ofensiva.

-tú?, esposa de Harry?...la desagradable carcajada es lo único que se escucha por un instante…con esa facha eres la patrona de "El Fénix"?

-así es…furiosa Ginny aprieta las manos en un puño, jala aire y se esfuerza por escucharse segura…como ves, mi facha pudo más que tu atuendo de diseñador.

-a que te refieres?...continúa despectiva…por si no lo sabes, de haberlo querido, sería yo quien ocupara ese lugar.

-mientes…para satisfacción de Andrómeda Ginny no pierde la compostura, mantiene un tono de voz controlado y rotundo… todos lo sabemos…la gente la apoya con un murmullo...serías la esposa de Harry hasta que él admitiera su error, pero jamás la patrona.

-knock-out!...suelta de nuevo Lizbeth saltando emocionada, ganándose una mirada rencorosa de Cho y una sonrisa de sus amigas, Andrómeda incluída.

-como sea…hace un gesto despectivo…eso no es de mi interés. Buscaba a la nana, pero ya que tú eres quien manda…imprime un tonito burlón…puedes resolver esto. Tengo que llegar al lugar del accidente, la estúpida gente que está en la pista nos niega el acceso hasta tener autorización…termina de acercarse a ella…así que firma!…empuja contra el pecho de Ginny una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-lo lamento…con un gesto igual la libreta y el bolígrafo regresan a Cho…como se te informó…habla condescendiente…el acceso está restringido. Nadie entra hasta que lo autoricen de la mina.

-yo no soy nadie!

-aquí si…dando por terminado el asunto Ginny se gira para bajar del cajón, cegada por la rabia Cho desquita su frustración dándole un fuerte empujón, la gente ahoga un grito mientras ven asustados como ella trastabilla, desesperadas la nana y las chicas tiran manotazos atrapándola y evitando la caída.

-apártese de ella!...un par de hombres de expresión adusta salen del grupo, llegan hasta Cho, tomándola cada uno por un brazo, con movimientos violentos, tiran de ella alejándola de Ginny.

-está bien patrona?...Ginny asiente con un gesto…usted manda…continúa el hombre en tono hosco…acompañamos a la visita a la entrada del campamento o al camino que lleva a la ciudad más cercana?

-no es necesario…Ginny pasa saliva tratando de superar el susto…llévenla por favor a la pensión…los hombres asiente…pídanle al propietario que la ponga bajo llave y no le permita salir hasta que el patrón lo autorice.

-no puedes hacerme esto!...grita Cho perdiendo el control…si lo haces te demandaré por privarme de mi libertad!...continúa fuera de sí…es igual a tenerme presa!

-también tenemos una cárcel…aclara uno de los hombres…si así lo prefiere, pero con el accidente pasará más de una semana antes de que alguien note que usted está ahí.

Ambas mujeres se miran, Cho con reto, Ginny impasible ante sus amenazas. Sabiéndose perdida, seguida por la mirada asombrada de su acompañante, Cho camina voluntariamente hacia la pensión.

Considerando que por el momento todo está dicho, el resto de la gente se despide de Ginny y regresan a lo suyo.

-ustedes vuelvan a la casa de campaña…pide a la nana y a las chicas…necesito localizar a Tony para los suministros.

-no!...protesta Lizbeth…tú ve con ellas, necesitas descansar…sin darle oportunidad de revirar empieza a andar…yo te llevaré a Tony…grita mientras camina…dalo por hecho!

A pesar del incidente las mujeres no pueden evitar sonreír ante la energía de Lizbeth, que es capaz de todo con tal de no quedarse quieta. Apenas se han sentado cuando regresa llevando casi a rastras al pobre Tony, las chicas se retiran un poco para que él y Ginny traten sus asuntos. Después de unos minutos ambos se ponen de pie, avisan lo que harán y se retiran caminando despacio tomados del brazo. Regresan casi una hora después, informándoles que no hay problema, tienen asegurados los suministros para una semana y la cafetería preparará los alimentos. Ambos establecimientos rechazan la firma de Ginny como garantía de pago, asegurándole que su palabra tiene la misma validez.

La noche está cayendo, cumpliendo su promesa Ginny se encamina en la búsqueda de dos voluntarios que acepten ir a la mina a pedir información. Los encuentra de inmediato, escribe unas cuantas líneas en una hoja y estampa su firma.

-bonito vestido…dice una voz cansada detrás de ella.

-Harry!...olvidando a los voluntarios se lanza a sus brazos, se quedan un poco así…estábamos por ir en busca de información…habla quedo rompiendo el abrazo.

-no es necesario…Harry se dirige a los hombres, les agradece y pide que reúnan al resto de la gente...vamos?...tomados de la mano y seguidos por las chicas y la nana, se encaminan hacia la gente ya reunida.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry se disculpa por la demora en llevarles noticias, les da una breve pero clara explicación de lo sucedido. Hay algunos heridos leves, ningún fallecido. El derrumbe ocurrió al perforar en una falla del terreno que no fue detectada en los estudios previos, no es responsabilidad de alguien en particular, solo fue un accidente. Clementina permanece con los ojos cerrados, su esposo es perforador, sabe lo que eso significa. Ha mantenido la calma aferrándose al hecho de que los trabajadores en turno se quedan para ayudar. Mientras escucha hablar a Harry sabe que es momento de enfrentar su realidad. El que no hayan recibido información inmediata solo significa una cosa, hay hombres atrapados y uno de ellos es su Marcos. Siente que le escuecen los ojos, trata de controlarse, sus hijos andan todavía correteando por ahí con los demás chiquillos, no puede permitir que la vean llorar, se asustarían. Harry sigue hablando, ella solo capta algunas cosas, decide alejarse del grupo, camina hacia la oscuridad, dando la espalda a la gente deja correr las lágrimas, Marcos la regañará por su falta de fe, lo sabe, pero lleva muchas horas diciéndose que todo está en orden.

En eso se escucha un grito ahogado que sale de la reunión, Harry acaba de informar que tienen cinco personas atrapadas, menciona sus nombres y efectivamente Marcos está ahí. Los tranquiliza diciéndoles que los tienen ubicados, todos están bien, con algunas heridas, aparentemente nada grave. Que han abierto un pequeño conducto y les hicieron llegar agua y comida.

-Clementina…Ginny la abraza tratando de confortarla pero sabe que es inútil…al menos sabemos que están bien, algo lastimados pero bien.

Las personas se mueven consolándose unas a otras, después de unos minutos regresa la serenidad tanto como es posible, Harry les pide su confianza asegurándoles que no se detendrá hasta rescatar a sus trabajadores. El grupo se empieza dispersar, Harry abraza a la familia de las personas atrapadas, ellos corresponden su sincera muestra de afecto, no tienen la menor duda de que él hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para regresarles a sus seres queridos.

-Clementina…Harry llega hasta ellas, tomándola por los hombros la gira y la envuelve en un cariñoso abrazo…sé que es difícil, pero por favor, confía en mí.

-lo hago Harry….habla ahogando un sollozo…pero no depende de ti, lo sabes. De tanto en tanto la montaña cobra su precio por el beneficio que nos da, así ha sido siempre y así será.

-en "El Fénix" no será así Clementina...rompe el abrazo…mírame por favor…ella lo hace…con Gin y mi hijo de testigos…toma a su esposa de la mano y la jala junto a él…te prometo…sin darse cuenta alza la voz…que así tenga que echar abajo la montaña y la mina cierre para siempre, te regresaré a tu esposo.

Clementina lo mira agradecida, Ginny emocionada, los tres se juntan en un abrazo.

-lo harás hijo?...Andrómeda le tiende una taza de café, los adultos están sentados afuera de la casa de campaña mientras adentro los chiquillos intentan dormir…echarás la montaña abajo?

-si tengo que hacerlo, así será…habla seguro…un día te dije nana que no perdería la mina por nada…Andrómeda asiente…pues hoy te digo que no estoy dispuesto a dejarle un solo miembro de la familia de "El Fénix" por mucho beneficio que nos dé. Esa es una cuota que no estoy dispuesto a pagar.

-saldremos de esta mi niño…acaricia suavemente su mejilla…ya lo verás.

-así lo espero señora mía…se aprieta a la mano de su nana…porque estoy dispuesto a todo.

-a que te refieres?

-no lo mencioné antes para no desilusionarlos en caso de que no funcione…se acomoda en la silla estirando las piernas…una vez que logramos hacerles llegar agua y comida, nos movimos rápido. Tenemos armado un plan para sacarlos que puede funcionar, pero necesitamos el estudio de suelo primero para saber qué riesgo corremos pues no sabemos qué tan grande sea la falla, puede ser que se desgaje la montaña o que parta el poblado en dos llevándose la casona de paso. Por eso también tenemos que seguir aquí. Pero tenemos un problema.

-cuál?...preguntan todas al mismo tiempo.

-necesitamos un especialista en perforación que nosotros no tenemos, hay uno muy cerca, el problema es que trabaja en Slythering, para Lucius Malfoy.

-Harry…Andrómeda hace un gesto negativo…olvida eso hijo, es agua pasada, ese pleito no fue ni será tuyo. Estoy segura de que Lucius no te negará su ayuda.

-no estoy seguro, esta mañana en cuanto avisé del accidente, el apoyo llegó solo. Primero fue la gente que envió el aserradero, entre la que se coló Draco, por cierto Lizbeth…la chica lo mira atenta…me pidió que te dijera que está aquí, aunque los lesionados no están graves quiso pasar la noche en la enfermería, pero mañana te busca…Lizbeth asiente con un gesto y le regala una sonrisa…bueno pues también llegó ayuda de otros minerales más lejanos, pero de Slythering nada.

-igual el padre de Draco no está…interviene Ginny…por muchas diferencias que puedan tener, esta es una emergencia y hay vidas en juego. Le comentaste a Draco?

-no Gin…le hace un cariño…estuvimos ocupados todo el día cada quien en lo suyo, solo cruzamos unas palabras, fue cuando me dio el mensaje para Lizbeth.

Hablan un poco más, Harry se nota cansado así que la nana lo envía dormir a la pensión, necesita descansar para estar a primera hora en la mina. Ginny se niega a ir con él, quiere quedarse cerca de la gente. Todas la convencen de que en su estado también necesita descansar, casi a la fuerza se va con su esposo.

En cuanto cruzan la puerta los envuelve un alboroto, los huéspedes han salido al pasillo atraídos por los gritos de una mujer histérica que no para de lanzar maldiciones y nombrar a Harry una y otra vez.

-olvide decírtelo!...Ginny se ruboriza intensamente…una amiga tuya llegó esta tarde exigiendo entrar a la mina.

-una amiga mía?... la mira confundido mientras trata de reconocer esa voz, mueve la cabeza en un gesto negativo, no sabe quién es.

-y se arrepentirá de haber obedecido a esa mujer!...el propietario sale de una habitación tratando de esquivar un proyectil, no se detiene a cerrar la puerta por lo que su agresora va tras él.

-Cho?...Harry la mira incrédulo, la mujer luce despeinada con la ropa arrugada, el perfecto maquillaje que lucía cuando llegó, se ha corrido…que haces aquí?

-Harry!...se abalanza buscando abrazarlo…estás aquí!...él se mueve suavemente evitando su contacto, sin embargo ella no se da por aludida y lo toma por un brazo…vamos…da unos pasos tirando de él…necesito hablar contigo.

-suelta…se zafa y retrocede un poco…no te puedo atender, dime, que haces aquí?

-la televisora me envió para cubrir el accidente…se planta enfadada…me topé con la noticia de que te has casado…sonríe maliciosa…y tu flamante esposa, no conforme con bloquear mi camino, hizo que me encerraran!

-vaya…Harry habla sorprendido…sí que te has sabido mover, ahora eres reportera.

-pues no precisamente…se ufana…pero en la televisora les encanta mi imagen y sabiendo que conozco el mineral, me rogaron que viniera…mueve las manos componiendo su ropa…así que acompáñame…lo toma de nuevo del brazo…necesito todo lo que puedas decirme del accidente, y lo necesito ya!

-que no te puedo atender…se zafa de nuevo… otros medios están aquí, así que Thomas los citó para mañana a una reunión informativa en la pista. Ponte en contacto con él, debe de estar en la cafetería.

-acompáñame!...insiste mandona.

-entiende que no Cho!...responde Harry en tono molesto…las cosas no son como tú quieras. Mi esposa y yo necesitamos descansar.

Sin darle tiempo de más, toma a Ginny de la mano y recorren el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

-que más hiciste en mi ausencia?...después de una buena ducha Harry se tira en la cama junto a su esposa…digo, aparte de encerrar a la periodista.

Ginny sonríe, lo acaricia metiendo la mano entre su cabello. Pensó que, aun cuando le contara el proceder de Cho, él reprobaría su conducta. Pero no es así, le habla cariñoso y ligero. Brevemente le cuenta los sucesos de ese día sin guardarse nada.

-maldita Cho!...se endereza furioso…como se atreve a agredirte?...intenta salir de la cama, Ginny lo detiene y lo jala obligándolo a que se recueste de nuevo.

-tranquilo Harry…habla sin rencor…ya pasó y afortunadamente no sucedió nada que lamentar. No le demos más importancia, ella no lo vale.

-tienes razón…se acomoda descansando la cabeza en el abultado vientre…hiciste bien en encerrarla, y sobre el almacén y la cafetería…se endereza y besa suavemente sus labios…bien hecho, gracias por aceptar la responsabilidad.

Cruzan solo unas palabras más, la ducha y las manos de su esposa que lo acarician dulcemente, pronto lo llevan a caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola!, Diamante Negro se ha convertido en un viaje maravilloso por el mundo de los sueños, en verdad agradezco a todos el apoyo que brindaron a este relato. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, al final de esta aventura, espero que los últimos capt sean de su agrado. Les dejo un abrazo y un beso hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo. gracias! :)

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurren igual, sin novedad en favor o en contra, Harry regresa cada noche y habla con la gente para después dormir con Ginny en la posada. El almacén reabastecido no tiene problema en seguir cubriendo las necesidades del campamento y Cho sigue en el pueblo moviéndose junto con el resto de los medios, no ha dado más problemas y se mantiene a distancia.

El movimiento en el pueblo se va calmando, pasada la impresión de los primeros días, aun cuando los foráneos siguen ahí, se mueven en orden y se reúnen en lugares específicos por lo que el panorama en general es más despejado.

Harry recién ha regresado a la mina dejando a su esposa, a la nana y a Lizbeth sentadas en el campamento. Por su parte Clementina y Hermione se unen con otras madres tratando de distraer a los chiquillos que ya se empiezan a hastiar y preguntan cada dos minutos cuando regresan a casa.

En la tienda de campaña las conversaciones cada vez son más cortas, comprendiendo la situación las chicas y la nana no intentan forzar el momento, simplemente siguen ahí, esperando en un extraño silencio.

El ruido de una avioneta las saca de su letargo, alzan la vista tratando de ver alguna identificación en la avioneta, no lo consiguen así que regresan a su posición. Un rato después unas voces llaman su atención, una figura alta y distinguida cuestiona a un trabajador de "El Fénix" quien señala hacia la casa de campaña. El personaje, en compañía de otro hombre, se acerca rápidamente. Ginny no los conoce, pero es imposible errar con uno de ellos. Lizbeth trata de dejar su silla con movimientos bruscos, rápidamente Ginny estira la mano atrapándola por un brazo, impidiéndole huir.

-Andrómeda…el hombre más distinguido que Ginny haya conocido, con el cabello rubio, casi blanco, prácticamente una versión exacta de Draco, pero con más años, se inclina besando la mano que la nana le tiende…tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Así es Lucius…la nana sonríe amable…tan cerca y tan lejos.

-solo unos minutos en avioneta…reclama suavemente sin perder su postura…puedes pedirle a Harry que te lleve o yo puedo enviar por ti. A Narcissa le encantaría verte.

-a mí también me gustaría Lucius, pero ya no estoy para subirme a esas cosas.

-tonterías…hace un gesto elegante con la mano….dime, sabes dónde está mi hijo?, en la mina supongo…sigue sin esperar respuesta…en primera línea, como corresponde a un Malfoy.

-así es…Andrómeda les ofrece una silla, ellos declinan… prácticamente no se ha movido de ahí.

-bien…se muestra complacido…voy directo al lugar del accidente, veré si puedo ayudar en algo a tu muchacho. Supuse que estarías aquí así que vine a saludarte antes de seguir mi camino.

-gracias por venir Lucius…la nana no puede evitar escucharse emocionada…claro que puedes ayudar.

-me demoré porque estaba en un viaje de negocios, ya sabes, encerrados, incomunicados y sin tomar acuerdos…saca aire resignado…Slytherin no puede permanecer indiferente a esto, así que, no bien Narcissa me lo contó, subí de nuevo a la avioneta y aquí estoy.

-Bienvenido, en verdad.

El hombre inclina la cabeza, en ese momento nota la presencia de las chicas.

-perdone mi grosería…toma la mano de Ginny y la besa….la patrona, supongo.

-Ginevra Potter…se presenta regalándole una dulce sonrisa…un placer conocerlo.

-el placer es mío damita.

-y tú debes de ser la escurridiza Lizbeth…tiende la mano y le hace una caricia en la mejilla dejándola petrificada…a ver si ya dejas de jugar con mi hijo y lo aceptas de una vez. Me tiene harto con su cantaleta, Lizbeth para acá, Lizbeth para allá, Lizbeth viene para las fiestas, y Lizbeth que no llega. Dime…simula retarla…que le ves de malo? acaso el color de su cabello? Sabes que ha pensado teñirlo?...la chica niega con un gesto…ay de ti hija donde el muchacho haga eso, serás tú la que tenga que andar con él cuando el tinte empiece a salir y se vea como un zorrillo.

Se despide de manera general y se retira seguido por su acompañante.

Demorándose más de lo que todos quisieran, el estudio del terreno queda terminado, los ingenieros y Harry pasan horas planeando y revisando el trabajo que ejecutarán. Todos se animan, tienen lo que necesitan, el perforador especializado y el padre de Draco siguen en el mineral, solo falta decidirse. Harry titubea así que toman un receso durante el cual sale en busca de Lucius y lo invita a participar en la junta definitiva. Hombre analítico y con mucha más experiencia en la minería que Harry, escucha en silencio cada detalle de esa reunión, no se le va nada, cuanto terminan hace unas cuantas preguntas y se toma un par de minutos.

-es la mejor opción Harry…resuelve al fin…hay que ir de mayor a menor muchacho…él asiente…primero debemos de intentar aquello que nos dé mayor probabilidad de éxito y si no resulta, intentar la otra opción y después la otra.

-bien…Harry se siente seguro…hagámoslo.

Un mensaje llega a manos de Ginny, una vez leído, sin dar detalles, ubica a Clementina y juntas reúnen a las familias de las personas atrapadas, y junto con ellas se va en la vagoneta a la mina. Es así, después de diez días, que uno a uno los trabajadores salen a la superficie, siendo recibidos por los compañeros concentrados en la mina, sus familias, patrones y el médico.

Con una conferencia para los medios presentando a los mineros rescatados, se da por terminado el estado de emergencia de "El Fénix" los trabajos que tengan que seguir serán a puerta cerrada. Con la misma rapidez que llegaron, las personas regresan a sus lugares. Harry y Ginny junto con Draco y Lizbeth despiden a Lucius en la pista. Los primeros agradecen sinceramente el apoyo recibido y le extienden una invitación a visitarlos en la casona, mientras que los segundos fijan una fecha para reunir a la familia de ambos y formalizar su relación.


	41. Chapter 41

Ya solo quedan algunos rezagados, Harry y Ginny caminan tranquilamente por la calle principal. La nana los espera en la pensión. Hacen una parada en el almacén y en la cafetería, Harry agradece las facilidades prestadas, hablan un poco de los términos de la cuenta y del pago de la misma y siguen su camino.

Llegan a la pensión, Harry habla con el propietario mientras Ginny sigue hasta la habitación, la nana no está, supone que anda en la cafetería, deja la puerta abierta, mete en una bolsa las pocas cosas que tienen ahí y revisa rápidamente la habitación.

-maestra,

-Loreto…sonríe a la chica que está en la puerta…pasa, cómo estás?

-bien….la chica sonríe tímida y entra en la habitación…quise acercarme a usted en el campamento, preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, si la podía ayudar, pero con tanta gente extraña por aquí, sentí miedo y mejor me quedé en casa.

-no importa, igual te lo agradezco, estuvimos tan bien como la situación lo permitió.

-vaya!, pero que civilizaditas me resultaron!...la desagradable Cho, mochila en mano, está en la puerta…la verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-aun aquí?...cuestiona Ginny molesta…porque no te acabas de ir de una vez?

-tranquila patrona…habla con burla…ya me voy…señala la mochila…pasaba por tu puerta cuando las vi, qué? poniéndose de acuerdo para retomar su vida?

-no sé de qué hablas

-no?...suena venenosa…entonces que haces con Loreto?

-eso no es tu asunto…señala Harry que ha llegado a la habitación…vamos…la toma del brazo…te acompaño a la salida.

-vaya…se zafa de un tirón…de pronto has recobrado tu amabilidad...regresa con Ginny…en verdad no lo sabes eh?

-saber qué?

Cho la observa por un momento, esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

-te ha contado Harry porque lo dejé?

-lo sabe…se apresura Harry a responder…así que andando, vete ya.

-ese asunto no es conmigo…apoya Ginny…no me interesa.

-estas equivocada querida, te interesa y mucho.

-señorita Cho…murmura Loreto…por favor,

Ginny se sobresalta, la chica está asustada mientras su esposo da un lento parpadeo conteniendo el aliento.

-que pasa aquí?...pregunta ahogada, ninguno habla… Loreto?...la chica guarda silencio y evita mirarla…Harry?...él cierra la mano en un puño y también calla.

-resulta querida…sabiéndose dueña de la situación Cho se alza soberbia…que terminé con ese compromiso porque no estuve de acuerdo en que mi esposo tuviera casa grande y casa chica…Ginny la mira sin comprender…no estuve de acuerdo en ser la esposa del patrón para darle una imagen, parir a sus hijos y permitirle pasar ciertas noches entre las sábanas de Loreto.

-mientes!...Harry contiene el impulso de arrojarse sobre ella…no es así!

Ginny los mira azorada, Cho se ve cada vez más segura mientras que Harry y Loreto comparten una expresión asustada, da unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la chica.

- no?, entonces dile a tu esposa que relación tienes con Loreto, que es lo que te une a ella que tienes que verla todos los días!

Todos los días? Se repite Ginny, rápidamente llega a ella el recuerdo de aquel sábado cuando conoció a Draco, Harry se les acercó en la cafetería, la chica iba con él. Sus salidas diarias por la tarde regresando justo antes de la cena, luego, cuando empezaron las clases, era él quien llevaba a Loreto ida y vuelta.

-es hora que despiertes de tu sueño querida…sigue Cho sin piedad…cualquier romanticismo que sientas por vivir en el mineral es una completa mentira, aquí se vive de manera muy diferente a la ciudad, en muchas cosas se han quedado atorados en el pasado, en costumbres aberrantes que entonces consideraban normal...hace una pausa asegurándose de que Ginny escuche cada una de sus palabras…Harry Potter es el patrón del mineral, el dueño de "El Fénix" y de algo más, es el dueño de Loreto, él la compró, Loreto es una prostituta.

Ginny retrocede de nuevo, la opresión en el pecho no le permite respirar. No puede ser, se repite una y otra vez mientras trata de controlar su respiración.

-niña!...la nana también ha llegado a la puerta, entra en la habitación e intenta acercarse a ella, quien la rechaza con un movimiento brusco…déjeme ayudarla…Ginny manotea violentamente.

-es verdad…hablar le lastima la garganta…lo que ella dice?...todos callan…Harry?...sigue en silencio apretando más la mano…Loreto?...la chica se muerde el labio, mantiene la vista baja, Ginny nota unas lágrimas que silenciosas corren por sus mejillas, eso le da en pleno corazón…Loreto?...insiste.

-sí, maestra…admite avergonzada…pero no es como ella lo dice!...grita en un arranque de valentía antes de romper en llanto.

-Gin…Harry olvida a Cho e intenta acercarse a su esposa, pero ella camina nuevamente hacia atrás…por favor.

Ginny se siente desfallecer, la cabeza le da vueltas, se lleva una mano a la frente, está perlada de sudor.

-niña…insiste Andrómeda…no se ve bien, si no quiere que la ayude al menos siéntese.

-usted también lo sabía nana?...la mira dolida…respóndame, lo sabía?

-si niña…admite sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor en la mirada de Ginny…pero escúcheme, Loreto habla con la verdad, no es como esa mujer lo dice.

-verdad?...Ginny suelta una risa extraña…nadie aquí ha dicho la verdad!, se burlaron de mí, me engañaron, todos me engañaron!

La nana y Harry intentan acercarse una vez más, los repele violentamente y sigue caminando hacia atrás.

Cho mira la escena complacida, de pronto se asusta al ver que Ginny ha perdido el color y se tambalea, se va a desmayar. Olvidó que está embarazada, nada tuvo importancia mientras ella buscaba el desquite. El remordimiento le provoca una punzada en el pecho.

-hay una explicación!...grita Harry desesperado por hacerse oír…por favor Gin, confía en mí.

-niña…suplica Andrómeda…se va a desmayar, siéntese.

-maestra…apenas escucha la tímida voz de Loreto…se lo suplico, créame, no es como ella dice.

Ginny mira a Loreto, por primera vez desde que la conoce le sostiene la mirada, reconoce en sus ojos inseguridad, miedo y dolor, escucha a lo lejos la voz de Harry pidiéndole que confíe en él y a la nana con su tono dulce y preocupado rogándole que le permita ayudarla. Siente como si tiraran de ella en todas direcciones, por una parte las palabras venosas de Cho la golpean sin cesar, por otra, las súplicas de la nana, de su esposo y de Loreto. En su caminar hacia atrás topa con un mueble, se sostiene de él, inclina la cabeza tratando de evitar el desmayo, no sabe qué hacer, a quien creer, su mente escucha las palabras de Cho mientras la voz de su esposo, de la nana y de Loreto logran entrar en su corazón. De nuevo los recuerdos se le vienen en cascada, la conducta de la chica siempre tímida y reservada, la nana atenta y cariñosa desde que se conocieron, y las noches de amor con su esposo, su trato, su toque y su voz murmurándole al oído. No puede luchar más, está por rendirse al olvido, unos movimientos en su vientre la traen de regreso, es su niño que moviéndose una y otra vez le recuerda que está ahí, que es producto del amor que ella siente por Harry y que él juró que le tenía casi hasta perder la voz.

Respira profundo, la opresión en el pecho va cediendo, se sostiene de algo mientras la ayudan a sentarse en la cama, es la mano de su esposo que se cierra en la de ella mientras la nana pone en sus labios un vaso con agua pidiéndole que lo beba despacio.

-te sientes mejor?...abre los ojos y se topa con la mirada brillosa de su esposo, que sentado en cuclillas frente a ella la mira angustiado…voy por Draco?

-ya se me está pasando…responde quedo al tiempo que niega con un gesto.

-te juro…Harry sabe que debe darle su espacio pero la necesidad de que lo escuche lo rebasa…que hay una explicación, que las cosas no son como ella las está diciendo.

-ahora no Harry…suplica poniendo suavemente la mano sobre su boca…aquí no, llévame a casa.

-recuéstese un poco niña…Andrómeda se mueve ayudándola, le hace una seña a Harry…descanse un poco, enseguida nos vamos.

Ginny se deja llevar, olvidándose de todos cierra los ojos. Escucha movimientos ahogados y la puerta cerrarse.


	42. Chapter 42

-ven acá!...Harry toma a Cho por un brazo y tira de ella, salen de la pensión abruptamente y cruzan el pueblo rumbo a la pista. El andar apresurado de él y su modo brusco de llevar a Cho llama la atención de la gente que está en la calle, detienen su camino y los siguen con la mirada tanto como pueden.

-escúchame bien!...la suelta de igual modo en cuanto llegan con el grupo de la televisora, que solo esperan por ella para subir a la avioneta…si algo le sucede a Gin o al bebé, lo lamentarás! No habrá lugar en el que te puedas ocultar, no dejaré piedra sobre piedra hasta encontrarte!

-Harry, yo…habla arrepentida.

-Harry, nada!...la mira furioso…sabes que lo que diste a entender es mentira! Lo que no entiendo…jala aire tratando de controlarse…es que buscabas. No hubo amor entre nosotros, los dos lo sabemos, así que no puedes ser una novia dolida. Te fuiste tras de tu sueño de fama con el hombre que según tú, era el ideal para ti, sin importarte que me dejabas en ridículo ante el mineral. Lo que te agradecí sin descanso cuando Gin llegó a mi vida. Tienes todo lo que quisiste, porque quieres lastimarnos?

-no era mi intención que se pusiera así!...intenta defenderse.

-y como querías que se pusiera al escuchar tus palabras cargadas de veneno?

-lo siento Harry…el personal de la televisora los mira atento, abren los ojos sorprendidos al escucharla disculparse sinceramente, algo prácticamente imposible en ella…en verdad no esperaba eso.

-advertida estás Cho…Harry se gira dando por terminado el asunto, le urge regresar junto a su esposa, pero se detiene y vuelve con ella…una cosa más…Cho asiente…ni por equivocación se te ocurra volver a poner un pie en "El Fénix"…alza la voz para que todos lo escuchen…no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres bienvenida. Si lo haces, así…chasquea los dedos en su rostro…te echaré.

En cuanto Harry se aleja un poco ella, aborda la avioneta con movimientos precipitados rogando que no le suceda nada a Ginny o al bebé y seguida de una risita burlona de sus compañeros.

Ginny abre los ojos, lanza una ahogada maldición al recordar que sigue en la pensión.

-que boquita patrona...el dueño de esa voz irónica y divertida se acerca a la cama…cómo te sientes?

-Draco…murmura y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa.

-no me seducirás con esa sonrisa lánguida…la toma de la manos ayudándola a sentarse…así que responde, como te sientes?

-bien, cansada, pero bien.

-no es para menos…habla serio…vaya disgusto que has pasado, voy a checarte.

-quién te lo dijo?

-Harry…se mueve haciendo lo suyo…yo estaba en el almacén cuando entró buscándome, se veía muy preocupado, tranquila…la calma al ver que intenta incorporarse…te revise cuando estabas dormida así que ya está calmado.

-no te sentí.

-también me llaman el manos de seda…asume una postura presuntuosa para luego echar a reír…estabas fuera de combate pero bien...le regala una sonrisa y revuelve su cabello con un movimiento suave…como ahora.

-sabes en donde está Harry?...deja la cama…quiero irme a casa.

-en la cafetería…responde mientras guarda sus cosas en el maletín… esperando que despiertes.

-Draco…él hace un breve pausa y cierra el maletín, sabe lo que viene…sabes lo de Loreto?

-Si Ginny…se acerca, la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta una silla…siéntate de nuevo.

-conozco la historia de Loreto…su tono es serio y calmado…por favor no te enfades conmigo si te digo que no me corresponde hablar de eso. Si preguntas a la gente, la mayoría hablará mal de ella simplemente por el lugar donde vive, pero te aseguro que es una buena chica.

-lo sé…habla cansada…solo quiero entender.

-y lo harás patrona…vuelve a su tono divertido y la ayuda de nuevo a incorporarse…solo que esa historia le corresponde únicamente a ella, ni siquiera a Harry. Estoy seguro que hablará contigo, solo dale tiempo, por lo que sé todos pasaron un mal rato, tú de cierta manera les diste un voto de confianza así que ella te corresponderá, es cuestión de esperar y tú necesitas descansar, ha sido una cosa tras otra, es hora de parar.

Dejan la pensión y se van a la cafetería, ahí están Harry, Lizbeth y la nana. Se ven preocupados, Draco reitera que tanto Ginny como el bebé se encuentran bien. Tranquilos regresan juntos a "El Fénix".

Después de estar en el abandono la casona luce sucia, sin embargo el servicio va de un lado a otro concentrado en las faenas de limpieza.

-pensé que vendrían hasta mañana…comenta Lizbeth tratando de romper el silencio que los envolvió una vez que se les unió Ginny.

-ellas pidieron venir…Andrómeda habla agradecida…querían tener lista la habitación de la niña Ginny.

-te quieren consentir….juguetea con su amiga que le corresponde con una triste sonrisa…te vas a mal acostumbrar.

-permita que le ayude niña…ofrece la nana cuando Ginny se despide al pie de la escalera…la dejo acomodada en su cama.

-yo puedo sola…aclara en tono distraído…estoy bien.

-por favor…Andrómeda la detiene suavemente por un brazo, sus miradas se cruzan, a Ginny le da un vuelco el corazón al ver los ojos llorosos de la nana...no la molestaré, la acomodo para que descanse y me retiro.

-estoy bien…insiste Ginny abrazándola,…no se ponga así, no me molesta, si quiere venga.

-si quiero…Andrómeda seca sus ojos…me gusta atenderla.

A media escalera Ginny se da cuenta que está agotada. En silencio agradece la compañía de Lizbeth y la nana. La habitación está limpia y ventilada. Llegando, Lizbeth se despide, la nana prepara de inmediato la bañera y la ayuda a meterse, cuando sale la espera un camisón limpio, la cama y una cena ligera. Terminando de comer, antes de que la nana pueda despedirse llevándose la charola, ella está perdida en su sueño.

Los días pasan con Ginny recostada la mayor parte del tiempo. Draco la checa varias veces, dice que es normal, simplemente está agotada y necesita descansar. Cada mañana sale de la habitación, se mueve un poco por la casa, charla con la nana y después se la pasa recostándose de sillón en sillón. Hermione y Clementina la visitan a diario, son visitas cortas para no cansarla así que las disfruta al máximo. Por ellas se entera que el pueblo ha retomado su rutina habitual, parece que no hubieran tenido un accidente. Harry sigue ocupado en la mina, siguen compartiendo la habitación pero hablan poco, Ginny se sumerge en largos silencios que él respeta.


	43. Chapter 43

-vas muy bien Ginny…Draco guarda su equipo en el maletín…el reposo te ha sentado bien pero me temo que esta es mi última visita.

-qué pasa?...se inquieta…a dónde vas?

-cálmate…suelta su risa clásica…no voy a ningún lado, eres tú quien se va…ríe de nuevo ante su expresión…es hora de ir a la ciudad y esperar el momento del parto, no te recomiendo dar a luz aquí, si algo se complica no tenemos las instalaciones adecuadas para atenderte.

-y como han nacido los otros niños?

-todas las mujeres han sido enviadas a la ciudad, la última fue Clementina y ya hace algo de eso, Ben tendrá cinco años, cierto?

-está por cumplirlos.

-pues así es, llego la hora de sacar a tu esposo de la mina y llevarlo a la ciudad...ríe de nuevo…te deseo suerte, Harry se vuelve loco fuera de aquí, se te pondrá insoportable.

Siguen charlando y riendo cuando llaman a la puerta.

-maestra…la tímida Loreto está ahí…puedo pasar?

Ginny afirma con un gesto y nerviosa pasa saliva, desesperadamente ha esperado ese momento. Draco se despide y sale dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-siéntate Loreto…Ginny le ofrece una silla…gustas tomar algo?

-estoy bien…la chica sonríe…gracias. Sé que quizá debí venir antes pero no estaba lista…se mueve un poco nerviosa…antes quiero agradecerle que creyera en mí, en nosotros, a pesar de lo que la señorita Cho dijo, quiere que hablemos de eso?

-si estás lista Loreto yo también.

-bien…la chica respira profundo…lo que esa mujer dijo es verdad, vivo en el burdel y Harry me compró hace unos años, antes de que la señorita Cho llegara al mineral como su prometida.

Conforme habla Loreto va ganando seguridad, le cuenta que sus padres fueron portugueses y se establecieron en la montaña, mucho más allá de los minerales y del aserradero, que ahí nació ella y fue hija única. Su padre era cazador y de ahí sostenía la familia. Vivian aislados teniendo únicamente como vecinos a otros cazadores, pero había mucha distancia entre una cabaña y otra por lo que se trataban poco. Ambos padres enfermaron y fallecieron. Ese territorio se maneja de acuerdo con usos y costumbres que vienen de muchos años atrás. En la montaña la mujer es propiedad del hombre, por lo que Loreto quedó a merced de los otros cazadores, sobrevivió un tiempo escondiéndose cada que escuchaba ruidos cerca de su cabaña., hasta que un día, el que se hacía llamar el único amigo de su padre, la atrapó reclamándola para él.

-el hombre tiene esposa e hijos, no me quería como su mujer o para uno de sus hijos, a él le interesaba el dinero así que me trajo montaña abajo, atada como si fuera un animal, hasta que llegamos al otro pueblo, ahí me vendió en el burdel…Ginny saca aire asustada…así es en la montaña maestra, son esas costumbres que mencionó la señorita Cho. Yo no conozco hombre, y el tipo que me vendió no me tocó pues así le pagarían más por mí. En ese lugar me trataron bien, me alimentaron y cuidaron. Entonces…jala aire para ganar un poco de tiempo…una noche me subastaron, en ese lugar hay una especie de escenario donde bailan las chicas, ahí me colocaron para que todos me vieran y empezaran las ofertas. Quiso la vida que también Harry estuviera ahí y se apiadara de mí, así que levantando la voz ofreció una cantidad muy superior a la que cualquier otro pudiera pagar y exigió que le fuera vendida para siempre.

-Loreto…Ginny habla indignada…eso es un delito, nadie tiene derecho a tratarte como mercancía, porque no intervino la autoridad?

-son cosas de la montaña maestra, si bien en el mineral y en el otro pueblo se ve todo bien. Mas adentro hay mucha gente que vive de otro modo, algunos son casi salvajes. Nadie puede ni quiere ir en su contra, ni aún Harry siendo el patrón del mineral puede hacerlo, sería incitarlos a la guerra. Si en el burdel no me hubieran comprado no sé qué destino tendría con el cazador.

-fue así…continúa después de una pausa…que pasé a ser propiedad de Harry. Sin importar el precio que pago por mí, sigo siendo una prostituta, así que debo seguir viviendo ahí y él tiene que frecuentarme o me ponen a trabajar. Así que desde esa noche Harry no faltó un solo día, llegaba directo a mi habitación y ahí pasábamos unas horas charlando, escuchando música o bien él me leía algo, mientras afuera todos pensaban que teníamos intimidad. Cuando empezamos las lecciones y su hermano empezó a ir por mí, no tuvimos problema pues piensan que Harry me manda llamar. Pero no seré prostituta por siempre…habla ilusionada…Harry hizo un trato con el dueño del burdel, acordaron que por cierto tiempo Harry pagaría cada año una cantidad igual, vencido ese plazo, seré libre y puedo irme a cualquier parte.

-y el plazo está por cumplirse…agrega Ginny…de ahí las lecciones para aprender a leer y a escribir.

-si maestra, Harry intentó enseñarme…suelta una risita…pero no aprendí nada y no podía pedirle a nadie que me enseñe para evitar que en el burdel se enteren que no soy ni seré prostituta para que el dueño no se eche para atrás en el trato.

-pero porque no me lo dijeron?...habla dolida…porque me lo ocultaron?

-Harry quiso hacerlo, pero yo le rogué que no lo hiciera, de tanto en tanto él me saca del burdel y me lleva al almacén o a la cafetería…Ginny asiente recordando el día en que la conoció…cuando se lo contó a la señorita Cho ella no dejaba pasar oportunidad para humillarme, le divertía amenazarme con ir contarle todo al dueño para que me pusiera a trabajar.

-De inmediato supe que usted no es como ella…aclara apresurada…pero tuve miedo de que se negara a darme clases…los ojos se le hacen agua…al saber mi condición, al enterarse, como dijo la señorita Cho, que soy nada!

-jamás digas eso!….Ginny la abraza fuerte sintiendo que le escuecen los ojos… jamás!...afloja el abrazo buscándole el rostro…mírame Loreto…la chica lo hace…eres Loreto, Loreto es tu nombre, el nombre que tu madre eligió para ti. Nunca aceptaré lo que te ha pasado, pero eso no importa, lo único que importa es que eres y serás alguien porque Harry recuperó ese derecho para ti, no te compró a ti, pagó por un derecho que nunca debiste de haber perdido, tu derecho a vivir como quieras, tu derecho a elegir.

Se abrazan de nuevo, lágrimas de alivio se deslizan por el rostro de la chica, mientras Ginny llora agradecida de no haber creído en las palabras de Cho, de emoción al conocer una faceta más de su esposo que no dudo en salvar a Loreto.

Tras la puerta entornada Harry observa la escena, saca aire satisfecho y se aleja de ahí.


	44. Chapter 44

-Pon atención Loreto!...Harry finge enfado al hablarle…después no vas a saber que hacer!

-si sabré!...habla emocionada…y si lo olvido, Luna y Neville me ayudarán, cierto?

-cierto!...afirman ambos con una espléndida sonrisa.

-hazlo tú!...pide vencido a Ginny tomando al pequeño James de sus brazos…de un tiempo acá a mí no me escucha!

-a ver Loreto…Ginny habla aguantando la risa ante el tono celoso de su esposo…tranquila un momento…la chica obedece…aquí están todas las instrucciones por escrito, el nombre de la escuela, la ubicación, como llegar ahí, tus horarios de clase, todo…se enfrascan por un momento en una serie de instrucciones y recomendaciones a los que Loreto presta atención, asiente y pregunta en caso de ser necesario.

-nos veremos seguido…continúa Ginny…pero te depositaremos cada mes para que cubras tus gastos…la chica asiente de nuevo…cualquier cosa que necesites o te suceda, coméntalo con Luna y Neville…la chica asiente una vez más…esa escuela te gustará, estamos seguros. Pero si por algo no fuera así, no te preocupes, hay más opciones, correcto?

-correcto!

-algo más Harry?...pregunta Ginny por compromiso…alguna otra recomendación?

-no...Sonríe complacido ante la imagen de Loreto…vámonos, la avioneta ya está lista, solo falta que se vaya sin nosotros.

-ay Harry…Neville le da una palmada en la espalda…no seas agrio, como se va a ir sin ustedes? si es tuya!

-igual vámonos!...tira del brazo de Ginny…ya es hora.

-aguarda…su esposa trata de conformarlo…que no te vas a despedir?

-despedir de quién? De Loreto?...saca un bufido…para qué? tan solo mírala, si no se pone en paz seguro la veremos pronto, la echarán de la escuela como si fuera una chiquilla.

Se despide de sus amigos y se acerca a la chica, ella lo abraza junto con James y los aprieta fuerte.

-muchas gracias Harry…habla ya seria…jamás olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi…los libera y les planta un beso a cada uno.

-Ginny…se abrazan por un rato…los quiero.

-también nosotros a ti…corresponde su muestra de afecto, sintiéndose más que satisfecha del cambio sufrido por la chica en los últimos meses, casi en el olvido ha quedado aquella chica tímida, asustada y retraída…por favor cuídate Loreto, nos veremos muy pronto.

-gracias de nuevo por recibirla…murmura a Luna mientras la abraza…es una buena chica.

-lo hacemos encantados Ginny, no te preocupes que estará bien, la cuidaremos.

Se dan un último beso, Harry cargando al pequeño James y tomando a su esposa de la mano se dirige a la avioneta, abordan rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos se desliza por la pista.

Neville, Luna y Loreto siguen ahí, de pié, levantando la mano despidiendo la avioneta que se pierde en el cielo rumbo al mineral.

-como se quedó?... Andrómeda sale ansiosa a su encuentro en la puerta de la casona, tomando a James de los brazos de su padre.

-tranquila nana…responde Ginny…por lo pronto feliz y en casa de Luna y Neville estará bien…la nana se acerca, dulcemente pasa la mano por su mejilla, Ginny corresponde con una sonrisa.

-pónganse cómodos en la terraza…invita Andrómeda…mientras está la cena le daré un baño a este pequeñín...se aleja jugueteando con James que no para de reír.

En la terraza Harry se sienta y antes de que Ginny ocupe la silla a su lado, la jala haciéndola caer sentada en su regazo.

-te he dicho hoy que te amo?...la abraza fuerte, ella sonríe.

-desde que despertamos…responde antes de besar tiernamente sus labios.

-pues no me cansaré de repetirlo…se incorpora llevándola con él…te amo! Te amo! Te amo, Ginevra Potter!...grita Harry con todo su corazón al tiempo que abre los brazos.

-yo también te amo…murmura ella abrazada a su cintura…yo también te amo…Harry la levanta en brazos y gira con ella para después perderse como tantas veces en su boca.

En el cuarto de baño, la nana, esponja en mano, deja de lavar la espalda de James mientras escucha los gritos de su muchacho, sonríe complacida y retoma su trabajo ante los chapoteos del pequeño, que la ha cubierto de espuma.

-Entramos?...Ginny tira de su esposo.

-Aguarda…Harry se queda a su espalda…no mires…sentencia cuando ella intenta girarse.

-qué pasa?...suelta una risita nerviosa.

-solo un poco más…murmura Harry casi para sí mismo…soy un inútil para esto…Ginny siente algo que roza su cuello, pero resiste la tentación de volverse a mirar…ya está!

Ella busca con su mano al tiempo que inclina la cabeza, es una cadena con un pequeño colgante, una piedra color negro.

-Eres tú…Harry la gira para ver su rostro…es un diamante.

-Harry…habla ahogada…como voy a usar un diamante en el mineral

-porque no?...habla con voz enronquecida por la emoción…es pequeño para que lo uses todos días.

-no sé, me parece que este no es su lugar.

-por eso mismo…la mira amoroso… este tampoco era tu sitio y aquí te encontré. Ahora ese colgante es mi marca, porque tú eres, mi Diamante Negro.

El tiempo se detiene mientras el último rayo de sol pega en la pareja que se funde en un beso apasionado en la puerta de la casona.


End file.
